Allies and Alliances
by animejunky78
Summary: Kagome asks Sesshoumaru and his companions to join them.  It's been six years in the Feudal Era, and things are about to really change for all of them.  Please R&R.  sorry the summary isn't very good on this one
1. Negotiations

**Negotiations**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

_'I am Kagome Higurashi. Six years ago I fell down the dry well on my families shrine. That well was a portal to Feudal Japan, where I met a half demon named Inuyasha. During our travels to recover the shards of the Shikon jewel we've met with many friends and foes along the way. Among our friends are Miroku, a monk; Sango, a demon slayer; Shippou, an orphaned kitsune; and Kirara, Sango's loyal twin tailed neko youkai. Together we search for the jewel shards and for Naraku, an evil half demon that desires the jewel and the menacing power that it offers._

_ Along the way we have encountered Inuyasha's older half-brother, Sesshoumaru. When we first met he was attempting to obtain the Tetsaiga. During this battle he tried to kill me. However, over the last four years or so, we have been on better terms with the stoic youkai lord. On a few occasions he has even saved my life. Although, we are told that he dislikes human's he travels with a beautiful young girl, named Rin. She was but a child when she first began her travels with him, but she is now about fourteen years old. On a few rare occasions we have traveled together. More like Rin and Jaken have stayed with our group while Sesshoumaru was away. But today things are going to change.'_

Kagome sat quietly in the corner of the small hut, thinking carefully about the last six years of her life. So many things have changed, and yet so many things have stayed the same. Her eyes drifted to the red clad hanyou that sat opposite her, and she gave a soft smile. How she loved him. He had been so many things to her during their time together, but right now was the best, she thought with great satisfaction. In the beginning he was a problem, then she grew to love him and desired a relationship with him, but now he was her best friend. The pair had come to an understanding a couple years ago. She was too much like Kikyo and that would always interfere with his loving her in the way that she truly deserved. All in all, this mutual concession was the best thing that had ever happened. The team worked better together without the tension of the unstable relationship that the couple bore. The last two years work had been their most productive yet.

However, despite this new vigor amongst the group they were finally at a stumbling block. More like a cement wall if you asked Kagome. The hunt had come down to the final two shards, aside from the ones that Kouga held and the one in Kohaku's back. This is why today was so important. Today was negotiations.

The sun had risen high in the sky and was now slowly dipping into the western horizon, turning the sky and the ground a multitude of reds, oranges, and golds. Kagome shuffled nervously in her spot. When word had spread that he was finally here, the young priestess suddenly became uneasy about her 'great idea.' Maybe she was making a mistake, but she had to try. With this renewed conviction she straightened herself, and tilted her chin up to show her resolve. A quick glance at her hanyou friend was reassuring when he gave her a small smile, then the bamboo mat that covered the door moved aside.

Standing in the doorway was a large man, clad in white with a red sakura blossom design fringing his kimono, plate armor across his chest and a large white fur over one shoulder. His golden eyes settled on the miko with an intensity that made her shrink back slightly, before steeling herself again. She returned his stern gaze with a purpose. Without a word spoken he stepped aside, holding the mat open, making way for a tall dark haired woman behind him. The slender young woman glided into the hut with an air of demure silence. Her eyes floated from the half demon to the miko, and with a soft smile she bowed respectfully. Kagome stood and bowed her respect in response. The young woman took up a seat at the back wall, placing herself between the two already inside the hut and across from her protector. The tall regal man followed behind the dark hair girl, standing expectantly just inside the small dwelling. Kagome bowed deeply to the tall youkai male in front of her. He only raised a slender brow in response to her respectful action. When her eyes met his, however, he did incline his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Thank you for coming, Sesshoumaru-sama." The miko said with a hushed tone. "Rin, it is a pleasure to have you with us as well."

"Thank you, Kagome-sama." The young woman's voice was soft and melodic as she spoke. Kagome had noticed how Inuyasha had shifted when the girl spoke; she smiled that the hanyou had noticed how beautiful their guests voice was.

"Rin-chan, it has been far to long. You are all grown up now. You are a beautiful young woman now." Kagome smiled at her. "And, drop the formality with me. It is not necessary."

The girl smiled at the priestess and nodded her agreement in silence. Her eyes landed on her protector, and he acquiesced his approval. Kagome began to busy herself with making some tea for the group before beginning the formal talks. Sesshoumaru kept a keen eye on the priestess and flatly ignored his half-brother to his right. It had been a good four years or more since they had all come together like this. The last time Kagome had seen Rin she was not as 'filled out' as she is now. The little girl that she had known was gone, and this beautiful young woman sat in her place. Kagome was anxious to take her aside and talk to her as a woman, but that would have to wait. Business first, she reminded herself. When the tea had been prepared and everyone had a cup, Kagome began by softly clearing her throat.

"So, I have asked you here today to negotiated an alliance between our two groups." She began the conversation very business like. "The truth of the matter is that the last few years we have made little progress in completing the quest to find the remaining jewel shards, and we had hoped that you might ally with us to find those shards and to finish Naraku."

When she had finished her little speech she looked at the silence youkai lord hopefully. He did not respond to her words, he did not look at her, and didn't even appear concerned with anything that she had just said. His dark golden orbs were transfixed on the cup of tea in front of him. The priestess stared after him for a while wondering if he had even heard what she had just said.

"Inuyasha and I feel that all of us could be more effective if we were working together, instead of apart. Your strengths combined with ours would be beneficial to all. We _do_ understand if you are not amenable to these terms." She pushed on for an answer.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the miko as she finished her last statement, his eyes bright with an emotion she was unsure of. The woman had rarely seen any emotion in the stoic youaki's eyes, or manners. The flicker that came across his golden gaze made her shiver, which the ever perceptive youkai lord took due note of. His head tilted ever so slightly and he extended his arm toward her. The miko jumped a bit at the proffered hand, and exhaled harshly when she looked down at the empty tea cup that he was pushing in her direction. Quickly she poured another cup for the waiting youkai. When the cup had been filled he returned it in front of him and gazed down into the contents. A slight twitch at the end of his nose brought her attention to the tea, and she raised her cup to her nose to have a smell for herself. The tea was a special blend that she had made herself. It was a soothing blend of cinnamon, orange peel, clove, and a few other spices blended with her favorite black tea leaves. Her eyes slid closed as the aroma filled her senses and her memory. This tea had been her constant companion for all the hard times in her life. She smiled wistfully at the thought of a special family tea being there for her as much as a friend would be. When she opened her eyes again she jumped; the stoic youkai was looking at her again. The startled miko stared back, unsure of what else to say without any response from the silent lord.

"What type of tea is this?" He finally asked, with a shaken look from his host.

"It's a family recipe." She offered nervously, and he looked back at the dwindling contents of his cup.

"Your terms are agreeable." He said without sparing her so much as a glance.

The woman looked dumbfounded at the silver haired lord next to her. Her mouth gapped open in utter shock. There was no convincing, no begging, no argument, nothing. She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, his cup was shoved in front of her. With a whimsical smile of appreciation she filled his cup again. When Kagome turned her gaze to the young woman that accompanied the lord, she was smiling broadly with eyes glittering with approval. The two woman's eyes met and a look of understanding had passed between them. He had agreed to the alliance for her sake.

When tea was finished and the youaki lord had departed to collect his retainer and their provisions, the young girl in his charge was left with the miko. Kagome was more then affable to the idea of being the designated companion for the lords ward. The miko had so many questions for the girl, and a lot of catching up to do with her.

That evening Kagome took Rin to a nearby hot spring. This was the best way to get any privacy. Sango had forgone this trip to the spring. Her and Miroku had other things to discuss. The couple had agree on a ceremony despite the fact that Naraku was not defeated as of yet. They had been planning some of the after ceremony details, much to Sango's discomfort. Kagome was happy for her friend, but couldn't help but laugh at her naivety at times. The miko let out an uncontrolled giggle at the thought of the pairs wedding night.

"What do you find so humorous?" Rin asked in her soft tone.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of poor Sango." Kagome let out another small giggle.

"Is she in some situation that induces laughter?" Rin's manner of speaking was so formal, compared to the last time she had met with the young girl.

"For me, it does." The miko started, before scooting closer to her companion. "She and the monk are going to marry soon, and I was thinking of how awkward Sango is with...certain things."

Rin raised one brow in a manner that was strikingly similar to her youkai guardian. Kagome smiled at this funny little copy that she was looking at. Kagome suddenly realized that the girl may not know of any of the things that she was talking about. After all, how much could a silent youkai male tell a young human girl about the facts of life. Kagome steeled herself for the inevitable and with a gritting of her teeth she dove in.

"Tell me Rin. How much do you know about the relationships between males and females?" Rin looked shocked, but quickly blushed a pretty shade of rose.

"Honestly, Kagome, I have not been told too many things. My body tells me some things, but I don't know any more then what Jaken-sama has told me. Which, is not a whole lot."

"Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't talk to you about these things?" The miko questioned, and the girl shook her head in the negative.

"I've never asked, and Jaken-sama said not to bother him with it either." Rin confided.

"I see." Kagome sat thoughtfully for a while, then turned to face the young woman head on. "We will have to acquaint you with some of the finer points of the modern relationship."

The two woman sat together in the spring until well after dark. At many points in the conversation the younger woman's expression changed to one of horror and then to one of intense interest, and there were even a few times that Kagome thought she might be sick. However, the younger woman was very intent on learning all that the older woman had to offer her in the knowledge between the sexes. For most of the talking, the miko was on the verge of laughter; especially when the young girls face turned slightly green at one point when she was talking about child birth, and the placenta. These things didn't phase the miko one bit. Since, spending so much time in the presence of blood and busted up hanyou's she was pretty much immune to such squeamishness. A side from all this, she was never a slouch in health class. The volunteer work that she got to do while home, also help her stomach; working a few hours at a local hospital really made her impermeable to anything that came from a body, in any way it may come out.

With the fourteen year old girl up to speed on the in's and out's of a human relationship, the pair returned to the village in a quiet state of contemplation. At this point, Kagome wondered if maybe she had overstepped some boundary that the daiyoukai had in place for his ward. She quickly shook it off with the idea that it was too late anyway, and why would he want something like that kept from her. She decided right there that she would have a quick talk with the stoic lord when he returned. The problem was that that encounter would come sooner rather then later. When the women had just crested the hill that looked over the village, a large form stood in their way. Rin bowed to her lord, recognizing him immediately. Kagome gasped from the shock of being caught so off guard. Then her heart slowed to a different type of wild pounding when she saw the moon light framing his perfect frame and lighting his silver hair as it softly flowed in the breeze.

"Rin, Jaken has made camp just outside of the village. You will join him immediately." His voice rumbled in the darkness, making the miko tremble with excitement. One slender brow raised into his bangs. Although the miko could not see his reaction to her subconscious reaction. The young girl bowed and skittered off to her camp.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Could I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome's voice faltered only slightly when he turned those burning amber eye's on her. Since he did not answer but did not walk away, she took that as permission to speak.

"I hope that you are not upset with me. Rin and I had a conversation that was...maybe awkward for you to discuss with her." He squared his shoulders to her, and his brow raised again so that she would see it this time.

"Explain yourself miko?" He clearly stated.

"Well, I was telling her about Sango and Miroku's coming union, and how Sango was nervous about their wedding night and Rin didn't know what I was talking about. So, I explained to her about the relationships between men and woman. We also talked about the female body and some of the things that she is going through right now, and I gave her a better understanding of how that works. Then I explained child birth and that was interesting. I thought she was going to pass out at one point, but luckily she didn't. She asked a lot of questions about the courting process and other things." Kagome was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself. Fear took over and the words just spewed out of her mouth unrestrained.

"Miko, you talk too much." The daiyoukai interjected, causing her to stop her pointless ramblings.

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama." She exhaled hard. "What I wanted to say is, I hope that you don't mind if Rin and I had some 'girl talk.'"

"That is acceptable." His voice was deep and low setting the priestess at ease. Without another word the stoic lord turned on his heel and began to walk away.

She stared after him in astonishment. His silver hair waving in the moonlight. It reminded her of Inuyasha, but not. The youkai lord's hair was longer, better kept, and a purer silver color then her friends was. Everything about him screamed nobility. When she realized she was gawking after him, he turned around to face her again. His eyes spoke to her, asking if she was coming or not. With a shock of bewilderment she trotted down the path to where he stood waiting for her to catch up. The pair walked back together without any words spoken, and the lord stopped when he had reached his camp. The miko bowed respectfully to the youkai for the escort back to the village, and walked the rest of the way deep in thought.

The silent demon lord was as much as he ever was, but different then she remembered. He was almost kind to her these last two times they had talked. The idea of the great and terrible youkai lord being kind gave the futuristic woman a giggle. Then again, Rin had spent years with him, and she adored him. Maybe there is more to this then she figured. From the moment Kagome had seen the little girl and discovered who her traveling companion was, she had wondered about him and their relationship. When the miko had reached the door the old Kaede's hut she turned and looked back to where she knew the lord's camp was made. In the darkness she could make out the outline of the tall youkai and the shorter human girl by his side, both looking after her. His head inclined slightly as if to listen to something that Rin was saying but it seemed that his gaze remained forward. She flushed slightly then rushed inside, and out of sight.


	2. Traveling Companions

**Traveling Companions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Kagome walked carefully between Inuyasha and the daiyoukai lord that was now their ally. He made her nervous. The way that he stared so intently, but didn't say a word. Rin and Jaken were the only ones he talked to, and even that was infrequent. Kagome looked over her shoulder at the stoic silver lord and nearly squeaked when she saw his stony gaze was on her. Kagome turned her eyes away quickly, and trotted over to Rin.

"Why is he like that?" The miko blurted without thinking.

"Like what?" Rin asked her new companion.

"He is so quiet all the time, and he stares like he could bore a hole through you." Rin giggled softly, and Kagome saw Inuyasha ear twitch slightly.

"It's just how he is. He is a thinker, and he has much to consider." Rin added sweetly.

"Oh." Kagome was more confused then ever.

When the group stopped to make camp for the night. Everyone went about their usual routine. Kagome starting the fire and began preparing for dinner, while Miroku gathered additional firewood with Shippou. Sango help to clear the campsite and set up sleeping arrangements. Sesshoumaru watched closely as everyone did their part. Inuyasha even left to retrieve some meat for dinner that night. He listened carefully as his half brother fumbled through the woods making so much noise that he gave in and rolled his eyes. Although quiet by human standards, the hanyou was making a racket by demon standards. Kagome was removing the kettle from her pack and the tea that she had prepared at their first meeting. When Inuyasha had stepped on another branch and the faint creak reached his ears Sesshoumaru decided to intervene. With a flash he was gone from the campsite. Kagome looked around noticing his lack of presence, and wondered what had happened. She sighed to herself and continued to begin the preparations for tea and dinner. Rin noticed her down turned expression and moved in next to her.

"What upsets you Kagome?" Her soft voice soothing the miko.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I think I have offended Lord Sesshoumaru."

"That is not possible." Rin reassured her with a conviction that was unwavering.

"How do you know?" Kagome was suddenly desperate to know.

"I just do, Kagome. He is not displeased in any way. He needs a little more time." Rin patted the troubled miko on the shoulder and left her alone again.

Rin was being so vague in everything she was saying. Was it because of the many years she had spent with the tight lipped daiyoukai? The one thing that Kagome knew, was that he was more complex and mysterious then she had originally given him credit for. Nothing about the silver haired youkai lord rang true to what she could remember. He was withdrawn, but not unhelpful. He didn't speak often, but when he did it was always of importance. He was a fierce fighter, and very protective of the females in the group. Maybe Rin was right; he just needed more time. Kagome decided that it would be better to give him his space, and wait for him to be more comfortable in the group.

Kagome was bent over the fire and the kettle that hung carefully over the flames. Without warning a large carcass falls beside her. She jumped sideways with a scream before she could even consider the animal beside her. That's when she took notice of the tall daiyoukai that stood over the dead animal. His eyes were molten as they bore into the stunned miko. No words were spoked but with a quick change in her disposition it was made clear that she was thankful for his catch and the effort that he had made on their behalf. The youkai lord turned neatly on his heel and walked to a tree not far from the fire, and sat within full view of the miko. With great cheer and expedience Kagome cooked the meat and made tea for everyone. When she approached Sesshoumaru, she was cautious but confident. When she was a short distance from him, she sat down on her knees, set down a plate of food and a cup of tea. She gave a silent bow to him and stood again, and turned to walk away. Kagome was stopped by his voice rumbling behind her.

"Thank you." The miko turned quickly with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Your welcome." She nodded. "I wasn't sure if you liked cooked meat or what. If you don't like it you don't have to eat it."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly in acquiescence, and took up the cup of tea. Kagome stood watching as he lifted the cup to his nose and took in a deep breath. A little smile tugged at the edge of her mouth, then she turned and walked back to her place by the fire.

As their time together progressed, Sesshoumaru took his place in the group. He had taken it upon himself to hunt for the group. Kagome quite enjoyed it, since the group had become so much larger it was becoming more and more difficult to provide enough for everyone. Although, Sesshoumaru rarely ate he did seem to enjoy the evening ritual of Kagome bringing his portion of food and tea.

The new companions had been traveling in the country for a little over two weeks when they had camped near a hot spring. The rivers and streams had been very cold and Kagome was ready for a hot spring for her bath. She hurried through dinner and tea and was distributing everyones meal. It was normal for her to serve Sesshoumaru last, and he didn't seam to mind. Tonight he had brought some large fish from the nearby river. She had set down his plate of fish and his cup of tea and stood with a bow before she turned to return to her own food, when his voice stopped her again.

"Miko." His voice rumbled low and thunderous, and she turned to face him again.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. Is something wrong?" A pinch of worry came over her face.

"I would like you to join me tonight." Kagome looked shocked, wondering what he could mean. "Sit with me, miko. I have questions for you."

"Oh." She exhaled harshly. "Let me grab my dinner."

Kagome took up her plate and her own cup of tea, and returned to the daiyoukai. He looked on as she situated herself near to him. She was about to settle in, when a look of enlightenment crossed her face and she was up and gone again. Returning quickly with a metal trivet and the kettle of tea. She set the kettle close at hand so that she could reach it easily when a fresh cup was needed. Inwardly he smirked at this little show of hers. It was a thoughtful gesture on her part. This did show to him that she was very perceptive, and had notice his fondness for the tea that she brought from her time. She then began to dig into her meal with great enthusiasm, and lifted her eyes to him in expectation.

"How many demons are in your time?" He asked bluntly, and Kagome nearly gagged on her bite of fish.

"It's hard to say my lord. I haven't seen any, but it's not to say that their aren't any at all." She managed carefully. His eyebrow slid up slowly into his bangs.

"You live at the shrine by the dry well?" His face remained unchanged.

"Yes." She began. "My family has lived at the shrine for ages. My grandfather is the current monk in residence, and his father before him. I think that he would like my brother to succeed him, but I think Sota has other plans."

"Would you take up the position of miko at the shrine then?" He turned his face to look squarely at her, and she blushed slightly at his full attention.

"I don't know." Her gaze going skyward to avoid his piercing golden eyes. "I've never thought of it. I haven't really thought about anything past the jewel, and returning it to where it came."

"That is your only goal in life." He questioned next.

"No." She snapped, but quickly lowered her tone. "Of course not. I have things that I want for myself."

"Like what?" Kagome blushed even deeper then she had before.

"I'm not sure. I guess I would like a family of my own someday. Maybe go to school again, and learn something useful; start a career." Her eyes almost became dreamy while she thought about her answer.

"A family." He stated rather then questioned.

"Yeah. I suppose every girl dreams of getting married one day. Starting her own family, having her own children." Kagome's eyes drifted to Rin at this point, and the daiyoukai's gaze followed. "I'm sure that Rin has mentioned something to that end before."

"No." He answered firmly.

"You wouldn't allow it?" Kagome asked with concern for her friend.

"No. She has never mentioned it." He clarified.

"Oh." Kagome wanted to apologize for her assumption, but didn't. "So, if she found someone that she wanted to spend her life with, you would agree?"

"That would depend."

"Depend on what?" The miko began eating her fish again to allow for an excuse to not talk.

"Who this individual was." The youkai lord looked purposefully at her, and she almost squeaked through her food.

"What about yourself?" She muttered through her swallowing, and keeping her eyes down.

"It would depend on the individual."

"So, you have considered a family then." Her voice could not hide the surprise that she felt.

"What person doesn't?" He questioned.

"Good point, my lord." She looked at her empty plate and decided that it was time to go. "Would you please excuse me. I would like to take advantage of the hot spring. I am filthy and would like to clean up."

Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement, and the conversation ended. Kagome quickly gathered her bathing items and the other two females in the group, and they were all gone quickly. The miko had thoughtfully left the kettle beside the daiyoukai for his usual two or three consecutive cups.

As soon as all three women were settled into the hot spring Kagome couldn't hold back any longer. After her interesting conversation with the youkai lord she had so many questions running through her head. The youngest woman in the group being the center of that curiosity. Rin sat quietly across from Kagome, her eyes half open with relaxation.

"So, Rin." She began as she inched closer to the unsuspecting girl. "I had an interesting conversation with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"That is good. I had told you that he would need some time." She seem unconcerned about the coming talk.

"Yeah. We talked a little bit about you." She informed Rin with a sly smile on her lips.

"Really." Rin still seemed unaffected by the miko's comments, or where they tended.

"He said that you have never shown an interest in having a family."

"Is that so?" Her eyes turned to Kagome who was now sitting right beside her. "He has never asked."

"You two have never talked about family."

"No. Why would we?" The girl was now confused.

"Don't you want to get married and have kids?" Kagome voice was shocked and horrified.

"Of course I do." Rin stated plainly.

"Then why haven't you guys talked about it?"

"There is nothing to discuss at this time." Rin was becoming more confused. "I have not found someone that would be suitable for such an endeavor."

"What?" Kagome shrieked. "I thought that Lord Sesshoumaru would have, you know...said something."

"What are you talking about Kagome?" Rin's eyes where only just beginning to show the horror that she felt.

"I thought that Lord Sesshoumaru wanted you for his mate." Kagome asked bluntly.

"NO." Rin almost screamed. "That is unthinkable."

"Why? Haven't you two been traveling together all this time."

"Well, yeah, but I would not. The thing is that he is like a father to me. He raised me, and protected me. That kind of relationship could never come about."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry Rin. I didn't think..." Kagome lowered her head in shame. "I have a tendency to stick my foot in my mouth, and I just did it big time."

"That is quite alright." Rin put her arm around her friend and pulled her close. "Beside all that. I know for a fact that he has someone else in mind for himself."

"Really. He said it would depend on the individual." Kagome placed her finger on her lip and thought hard.

"This is very true." Rin agreed.

"So who is it?" Sango joined the conversation with great enthusiasm now.

"Sorry girls. That is not for me to share."

Both women looked dejected by their young companion, but both suddenly burst into riotous laughter. Rin looked confused at the two women for a moment, then joined in the frivolity. The three women continued their bath without saying anymore about the earlier conversation, but started a new one to divert everyone's attention.


	3. The Gift

**The Gift**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

"Ahhhhh!" The girls voice echoed through the small valley that they were traveling through.

"Rin, look out." The miko screamed at the young women as a demon came over some brush and dove at the unsuspecting girl.

Kagome stood firm as she took careful aim at the large red demon. Just as she was about to release, a bright flash of light rushed past her left side causing her hair to fly up with the gust it created.

"Wind scar." Followed Inuyasha's roar.

Within moments the demon was no more. Rin fell to the ground panting from the fear and excitement. Before Kagome could turn around Inuyasha had bounded past her and was beside Rin, helping her to her feet. The miko stood flabbergasted at the hanyou's behavior. Her wide eyes blinked repeatedly while trying to process what she had seen. In the next instant Sesshoumaru was standing by her side. She turned to look at the daiyoukai and tried to say something but couldn't get it out.

The victim and the rescuer joined the priestess and youkai lord. The odd group stared at one another for a few minutes before finally the youngest member spoke, and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Oh no. I'm sorry my lord. I tore my kimono when I fell down." She looked down remorsefully at the hem of her kimono.

Everyone looked at the daiyoukai when the girl had finished her confession. Sesshoumaru looked down at the edge of the fabric then at the girls downtrodden face, then turned and walked away without a word. Kagome watched his retreating form and wondered what he was thinking. Kagome held out her hand to her newest friend and pulled her along after the girl had given her hand to the miko.

"I should have a sewing kit in my bag. We should be able to fix it." Kagome said cheerfully to the girl.

"Thank you Kagome." She said with a wide smile.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha; who was trailing behind slightly. He looked straight ahead with a look of indifference. When Rin had said something to her, she noticed that his ear would twitch slightly. The girls soft and pleasing voice always invoked this response from the half demon. Kagome wondered idly to herself if there might be more to it. After all, he had just rushed to her aid and helped her off the ground. His helping her was nothing that was so surprising. He is protective about members of the group like he always has been, but his helping her off the ground was what really caught her attention. Could Inuyasha be more interested in Rin then he is letting on.

Kagome shook her head suddenly. That would be crazy. He barely knows her, and she is his brothers ward. That is asking for trouble. He wouldn't be that stupid.

Or would he?

That night, after Kagome had helped Rin with repairing her kimono, the girls all went to the nearby hot spring. The women all sunk into the hot water with great gratification. When everyone was settled they heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. Each one of the women sat up and covered themselves. Out from the bushes strolled the small neko youkai Kirara, with a small bundle wrapped in fabric held in her mouth. The small cat stopped beside Rin and dropped the package. Rin turned and bowed to the fire neko, then patted her on the head. The girl carefully unfolded the fabric parcel. The two older women looked on in curiosity of what was inside. When the wrapping lay open, inside could be seen a new cotton kimono similar to the one that she already wore.

"Is it from Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. He is very attentive to my needs." She smiled at the priestess.

"Inuyasha seems to be as well." Kagome took note of the girls blush and smiled at how sweet she was.

"He was most gracious this afternoon." Rin tried to seem unaffected, but was not very successful.

"Yeah, he was very helpful." Kagome said with slight sarcasm in her voice. "Well that is a pretty kimono you got."

The miko left the conversation at that, not wanting to harass their youngest companion too much. The trio finished their bath quietly and then returned to camp together, with Kirara close behind them. When they returned to camp Rin thanked Sesshoumaru for his gift and then sat beside the fire quietly. Sango sat near Miroku, and quickly smacked away his hand as he tried to caress her rear for the millionth time. Kagome smiled and gave a little chuckle at the monks antics.

Kagome settled down on her sleeping bag with a book and began reading. Once she was a couple pages into her endeavor she suddenly had the feeling that someone was looking over her. She carefully and slowly lifted her eyes. As she scanned up she saw the familiar white hakama of the youkai lord that traveled with the group. When her gaze reached his eyes, his piercing golden orbs were staring down at her with an intensity that made her shiver. Without a word or a motion from his master, Jaken scurried over to him with a large parcel. The green imp set the package down in front of the stunned miko and ran off. However, the daiyoukai remained. With slight hesitation Kagome placed her bookmark in her book, snapper it shut and set it aside. Her eyes went between the parcel in front of her, and the daiyoukai that loomed over her.

"Is this for me?" She asked tentatively, and Inuyasha snorted with a flick of his ear.

"That's why it is before you." He replied.

"Um. Thanks."

Realizing that he was not going to leave until she opened it, she reached for the blue ribbon that tied the whole thing together. When the ribbon and the fabric fell away she was left looking at a small pile of varying fabrics. She blinked several times before picking one up. When she unfolded one in front of her, she realized that she was looking at a kimono. Each one was made of cotton and had a simple yet beautiful design on it.

"You are the only one of the group without proper attire." He announced forcefully.

"What?" She snapped. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

He eyed her flannel pajamas with a scrutinizing eye then looked into her eyes again. Kagome looked down at her sleeping clothes and back at the youkai lord. His look spoke volumes to her, but she wasn't about to give in because he said so.

"Your clothes make you stand out, and are frequently brought into question." His voice remained unemotional.

"What's wrong with my jeans, and the t-shirts that I wear? They are comfortable, and no one has ever said anything about them." She looked at her friends who each shook their head in turn.

"Your friends do not mind them because they are familiar with your times attire; however, demons and villagers of this time are not. They are suspicious and untrusting of your strange appearance."

Kagome lowered her head and contemplated his words for a moment. She looked back at the stack of kimono's before her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize." She said in a whispered voice.

"Your friends never said anything, because they didn't want to distress you about the matter. All this aside, they did not have the means to provide you with the proper clothing either."

"Thank you for the consideration. I will find a way to repay you." Her voice was soft as she pushed the fabrics around.

"There is no need." He said with the same lack of emotion as always.

She pushed through cotton kimono's, a thick michiyuki, some bright colored obi and white tabi socks. When she had sifted to the bottom of the pile she noticed one more kimono that was hidden underneath the rest. The fabric was a very fine silk in a cream color with a soft sakura blossom design, and a thick red obi. She gasped at the beautiful cloth and carefully picked it up. Sesshoumaru eyed her carefully as she lifted the kimono before her.

"This is too much, Lord Sesshoumaru." She finally said. "I couldn't accept something this extravagant."

"You are a lady and should dress as one." His answer was simple and to the point as usual. Then she lowered the kimono and looked at him quizzically.

"I can't wear these to fight. What am I suppose to wear while we are fighting?" She asked no one in particular.

Sesshoumaru leaned over and came very close to the priestess, causing her to lean back slightly. Kagome thought she saw a smirk on his lips for the briefest moment, but shook off the idea.

"You could ask the slayer for one of their uniforms. I think you would find it suiting." His voice was low and husky, and Kagome blushed at his odd response.

When Sesshoumaru felt satisfied with himself, he turned and left the miko to her new clothing. He watched carefully as the women gathered around and investigated the different clothing that he had gifted the priestess that night. Even Rin was admiring the silk kimono, and was smiling happily at Kagome. He overheard the priestess ask the slayer for a demon slayers uniform. Sango smiled and cheerfully agreed to her friends request.

The daiyoukai was very pleased to see what his little gift had done for the young priestess. His eyes drifted to his half brother for a moment. Inuyasha seems rather unaffected by his attentions toward the miko. However, he noticed his ears twitching and twisting to listen. He looked at the group of talking women and surmised that his attentions pertained to one female in particular. A scowl came over his face when he looked at his brother. Inuyasha was sitting with his back to a tree, eyes closed and his ears busily working. An occasional smile would come over his face when the girls were discussing something humorous. Everyone went to bed that night with a small bit of self gratification. Sesshoumaru had passed his gift to the miko without any hang ups, Miroku got his hands on Sango by the end of the night, Shippou had a new lollipop, Rin had her new kimono, and Inuyasha got a night of peaceful conversation.

Sango had gone to the slayers village early that morning with Kirara to retrieve the clothing that Kagome had requested the night before. When the demon slayer had returned with the article, the miko had taken it as well as her friend into the brush to change. When the couple returned Kagome was wearing one of her new kimonos. She looked slightly uncomfortable, but was smiling nonetheless. Everyone smiled at her before they started their travels again.

Inuyasha traveled at the head of the pack, followed by Sango and Miroku. Kagome, Rin and Shippou traveled in the middle with Ah-Un and Jaken; and Sesshoumaru was at the back of the pack keeping a close eye on everyone. At one point Rin had migrated to the front of the grouping and was talking with Inuyasha, and Kagome had unknowingly fallen behind the green imp and twin headed dragon. Soon she found herself in the company of the daiyoukai.

She blushed when the inu-youkai gave her a sidelong glance. For a long time the two simply walked together without saying a word. Finally, Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore, and she had to say something. Anything.

"Thanks again for the gift. They are very beautiful." Her voice was timid, and she didn't know why.

"Your welcome." The priestess couldn't believe it. He had actually said something to her. Something that was not important.

"You are very close to Rin?" She asked, trying to continue the relaxed conversation.

"Yes. I have cared for her for a few years now. I am concerned for her." He said with a slight bit of warmth in his voice.

"I don't know if you know this, but we saw you that day that you came to rescue Rin when the monks had hold of her." Kagome looked up to the sky with a far off look.

"I knew you were there." He said. "That was no concern to me. Rin wanted to stay with me and so I came for her. What you may not know was I didn't come for her immediately." Kagome gasped and looked at him.

"You were going to leave her?" She asked.

"If that is what she wanted. It has always been Rin's decision to go or stay." Kagome smiled at this comment.

"That is very admirable of you." She began. "What made you go after her?"

"I heard what she had said to the monks, and I couldn't leave her with someone that she didn't want to be with. If you were watching as you say, then you would know, that I told Rin to do as she pleased." He looked carefully at the miko as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you care for her though?" Kagome asked and the youkai lord gave her a puzzled look. "You said that you are close to her, but do you care for her."

"I do not understand your question. Aren't they one in the same?" He asked her.

"Not the way I see it. You can be close to someone and worry what happens to them, but to care for them you have to love them." Her eyes took on a faraway expression, and Sesshoumaru looked at Rin for a long moment.

"Yes. I care for her. I want her to have the utmost happiness in her life. For her to find what makes her smile and someone to live for." He said very thoughtfully.

"That's beautiful. Would _you_ like to be that someone?" She asked. Although she knew Rin's side of it, she had to ask the daiyoukai his feelings on the subject.

"No. I see Rin as a daughter. That would not be right." He looked at her with a determined look on his face. "She deserves someone better."

"What do you mean? Aren't you perfect." Her tone was laced with sarcasm again.

"We both know that is not true, miko. Although their are few that equal me, I am not without fault." He suddenly turned modest, and Kagome didn't know what to make of it.

"What faults would you have?" Even more sarcasm thickened her voice.

"I have them. Let's leave it at that."

"O'kay." She said softly and left the subject were it was, and the two returned to silence for a while.

"You look beautiful, Kagome." He suddenly said, causing the woman to stop and gawk at the youkai lord that never complimented anyone.


	4. Training

**Training**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

It had taken some getting use to for Kagome to feel comfortable in her new attire. It wasn't that any of the clothes were uncomfortable, but that the attention that they drew made her so. Most of the villages that they would pass through had many young men that would come from nowhere and begin a conversation with her. After the first week she decided that she had had enough, and stuck close to Lord Sesshoumaru. None of the men would come near the terrifying demon, and she used him as a shield. She began to feel bad that she was using the great inu-youkai as a 'human shield' to avoid the onslaught of men that made there way to her each time they came into a new town. Unknown to her, the western lord did not mind the little miko sticking so close to him. In his mind it was an added benefit to his little gift. Every time she would slink closer to him at the entering of a new village he would smirk ever so slightly, and in his head he would let out with a low chuckle. All in all, the whole affair was rather humorous to the entire group, but must especially Inuyasha. He was not complaining of course because he had Rin stuck to his side, seeing as she was in the same boat as the miko. Both woman were quite beautiful and did not escape any man's attentions for long. Sango was the only female of the group that was unaffected, but due to her slayers abilities, and her betrothal to the monk, she was in no danger of being advanced on. Most men found her too threatening to approach, and the constant presence of her suitor helped.

One afternoon as they approach another small town Kagome sighed heavily and looked down at her kimono. Sesshoumaru cocked his eyebrow in question at the miko's hesitation. She slowed her pace slightly to prolong their arrival.

"I think I would like to stay behind today." She suddenly blurted out to the group.

"Out of the question." Inuyasha said.

"Why? Why do I have to go? Miroku has the money and Sango to help. Shippou can go too. I don't want to go." She was almost whining.

"You wimp." Inuyasha snorted.

"I'm just tired of being propositioned." She scowled at him.

"What? You've been hiding behind my snotty brother for weeks. Is that not good enough anymore?" He was teasing her now, and her anger began to rise.

"What if I don't want the looks either?" She snapped at him, and she began to draw in a deep breath for _the_ words.

Inuyasha began to panic at the thought of her uttering those words he feared more then anything. He was starting to hide himself behind Rin before he stopped her with a wave of his hands, and his white ears flattening hard against his head.

"O'kay. O'kay, you can stay behind." He conceded.

Kagome smiled and clapped in excitement. The rest of the group began to move away from her and toward the little village. She watched carefully as each one of them took that first step away from her. All except one. Sesshoumaru stayed still in his place at her left.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru are you coming?" Inuyasha yelled back at his brother.

"I will stay with the miko for protection." He stated firmly.

"Whatever." His half brother retorted.

Kagome looked up at the western lord with a slight smile. The stoic lord kept his gaze forward, and did not seem affected by her gesture. With a contented hum she jogged over to the nearby tree and sat herself beneath it's large canopy of leaves. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully as she did this, but did not make a move. Before long she looked over at the youkai lord, and with a smile she patted the piece of grass next to her. The inu-youkai stood unmoved for a moment before walking over to the tree and taking a seat next to the delicate woman. Kagome leaned back against the tree and looked up into the spreading leaves. She smiled and sighed happily then closed her eyes. The western lord continued his watchful examination of her as she did all this. Suddenly her head popped forward and she gasped, causing her companion to look her in the eye.

"Would you like to have some tea?" She asked excitedly.

"Hn."

"Tea." She smiled. "Would you like me to make some tea?"

"That will do fine." He said, and Kagome started pulling all necessary items out of her bag.

"I still have some of your favorite. I've been saving it." She pulled out the small bag that smelled of her special blend. "There was so little left that I was waiting for a time that it was just the two of us."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side in confusion. This woman was so strange to him. She was so thoughtful of others at all times, and rarely gave herself the same consideration. As strange as she was this was very endearing to the stoic lord.

"That is very thoughtful." He said suddenly, causing the priestess to jump slightly.

"I wish I had more, but it has been so long since I have been able to go home. Since I know how much you prefer this blend, I thought you would enjoy it if you got to have the last of it." She didn't look at his face, but she was blushing so hard that she almost glowed.

The pair remained quiet for the rest of the time it took to prepare the tea. The youkai lord watched her every move, and took note of many small details that he filed away in his memory. The priestess carefully prepared the drink and presented the cup to her companion with a tentative smile. She had always been nervous around the western lord, but never as much as now. This was the first time they had truly spent time alone together. She was so unsure of herself at that moment.

"Do you know how to use any weapon other then your bow?" He asked after his cup was finished.

"Oh no. I've gotten pretty good with my saigu-yumi that I hadn't thought about using another weapon." She said thoughtfully.

"I believe it wise to be prepared. Your weapon is strictly ranged, if an enemy got close to you; you would be at a clear disadvantage."

"That's true, but my friends have always been there for me." She said in a meager defense of her skills.

"How many times have you been taken from your friends, and not able to defend yourself?" Kagome scowled at this remark, but had to concede his point.

"So, what do you recommend?" Her eyes bright and intent on the western lord.

"At the very least you should learn to use a sword." He sipped at his new cup of tea and kept his eyes firmly set on the miko.

"A sword, hmmm. Would you teach me?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"No." He snipped out. "I believe your slayer friend would be better suited to the task."

"Oh, Sango. That's right. She would be perfect." Kagome's finger instinctively went to her lip as she considered the possibilities. "I will consider your recommendation." She said diplomatically to the youkai lord.

Sesshoumaru raised one slender eyebrow at her strange formality, but then shrugged her response away before handing her the empty cup again. Kagome took the cup with a wide smile and poured the last cup for her inu comrade. As the pair had finished their shared libation and the priestess was stowing the provisions away, the returning group crested the hill. Kagome stood and waved joyfully at her friends. Shippou came bounding up and jumped into her embrace as usual and asked how she was. With a reassurance to the little kitsune the allies continued their quest.

That night the miko and the slayer discussed what Sesshoumaru had suggested that afternoon. Sango was taken aback by the odd request, but when she was presented with the lords argument she was in agreement. Inuyasha snorted out a laugh when he heard what was going to take place. The hanyou's belittling response only encouraged the woman more, and she was now more determined to learn and succeed.

The next night Kagome changed to her new slayers uniform, and met Sango in the open field nearby where they had set up camp. Shippou came along with the girls as did Kirara. The two small youkai sat at the edge of the field watching and twitching their tales as the girls trained. Sango started with the basic techniques of holding and wielding a sword. Kagome learned quickly, and was becoming quite skilled. The girls repeated the same route for several nights, however, by the fourth night they had more of an audience. Rin was the first to join, followed by Miroku, and then by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was the last one to join the spectators, at least the last one to make a physical appearance. He had been intent on her training from the beginning, and followed every step of her education.

The men had really been enjoying the training sessions, since they got to watch two beautiful woman fight. The monk and the hanyou were more then pleased with their newest form of entertainment. The silent lord was the only one that did not seem to enjoy it, but everyone ignored his unaffected demeanor.

After several months of the same practice and training Kagome had become very handy with her new weapon. She had spent time working with both a traditional katana and a wakizashi, and found that she prefer the short sword. Having decided to focus on the wakizashi; Sango accommodated her lessons to increase the miko's skill with the shorter blade. Everyone was impressed with the priestess' competency with the weapon in such a short time.

One evening as the woman were finishing their lesson the group stood to return to the main camp when the western lord stepped forward. The entire group stopped to look at him when he suddenly disappeared from sight. Without warning Kagome jumped sideways, and Sesshoumaru was slicing his blade through the air that the miko had just occupied. The remaining men gasped at the youkai lords sudden attack, but Kagome did not seem effected by this abrupt assault. Rin placed a soothing hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to let him know that there was nothing to fear, then turned and headed for camp. Inuyasha soon followed suit, followed by the rest, leaving the two to spar.

The youkai and miko jumped and dodged one another for more then twenty minutes. Kagome did not back down from the large and terrifying demon that continued to advance on her. At one point the nimble human managed to leap into a low branch of a tree and used the height to drop down on her pursuer. The suddenly falling miko caught the youkai off guard and he instinctively made to catch her in mid air, but quickly dodged when he realized that she was aiming for his throat. With his hand gently on her side he turned them, twisting her beneath him, and landing softly in the grass on her back. He leaned over her with his sword a breath from her throat. Kagome was breathing heavily and stared at him for a long moment before she would concede the battle. Until she surrendered he stood so close to her that his hair pooled around her face. She was mesmerized by his beauty, and couldn't think past it for a long time. When she finally realized that he was waiting for her to capitulate; she swallowed hard and released her blade. He continued to lean over her for the briefest moment before standing and offering his hand.

"You have made great progress miko." He said when she was on her feet again.

"Do you really think so?" She asked excitedly.

"You learn quickly." He added when he turned to walk away.

Kagome reached for her wakizashi then trotted to catch up with him. She took up a place on his left side, and walked quietly. With a steady hand she sheathed her weapon and looked at it happily.

"You show good strategy too." He said softly.

"No. I was just winging it." She chuckled to herself.

"Well, you _'wing'_ it well, miko." He turned his gaze on her, making the priestess blush. "The slayers uniform suits you, priestess."

"Yeah. I have to admit that the kimono's and the slayers uniform are a lot better then the miko's uniform. That thing is terribly uncomfortable." She giggled slightly.

The edge of Sesshoumaru's mouth curled into a smirk and Kagome gasped at this show of emotion. He found her comment humorous. She kept that brief smile in her mind for the rest of the night.

"I imagine you would want a bath." He stated rather then asked.

"Yes. That would feel great. I've been so sore from all this training." Kagome said while she rubbed at her shoulder, and swung her arm in a circular motion.

She wasn't looking directly at him, but she saw it. He smirked at her again. Why does he find her remarks so amusing? Either way she figured it wasn't a bad thing. At least he was comfortable enough to show some reaction in front of her. Be happy for what it is, she told herself.

"I can escort you to the spring if you wish." He said without looking at her.

"That would be great. Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled and bowed to her companion.

As he agreed Lord Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to the hot spring after returning to camp to retrieve her bathing supplies. Once at the hot spring Kagome was left alone to bath. She spent some time thinking about her training. Going over techniques in her head and practicing her swing. Then her mind began to wander to the western lord. How he had suddenly sparred with her, and the way he looked when he had defeated her.

'_Did he really linger over me like I thought?'_ She wondered to herself.

'_No. I think I'm just imagining it. It was so fast I can't say for sure. He did smile at me though, or at least at my silly remarks.'_ She sunk into the water until the water came just under her eyes, and her expression fell.

'_Why should I care? He is not anyone...he is a demon. That's all there is to it.'_ She insisted to herself.

Just then a rustling came from the nearby bushes and she turned her attentions to the edge of the spring. The silver hair and white clothing of the western lord began to materialize and she jerked back. Then she realized that he had his back to her purposefully.

"You should return now miko." He said without any part of him moving.

"O'kay. I'm sorry if I took too long." She whisper out sadly.

"Are you unwell miko?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine. Just a little more tired then I thought." She lied. Something was bothering her, but she didn't know what it was.

"Come." He stated firmly.

Kagome trudged out of the water and dried herself without much thought to the male that was only an arms length from her. At the same time that was all she could think of, but why? When she was finished she stood directly behind the silver haired man without saying anything to him. Knowing she was ready he turned to face her, and inspected her with a quick sweep of his eyes. He stepped aside and the woman started to walk. The couple returned to camp short of any more conversation.


	5. Battle Companions

**Battle Companions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The women continued to train, but at fewer intervals. The men were quickly disappointed in the reduced amount of ogling at their disposal. However, since the number of training sessions had reduced, the men had become more animated during the ones that there were to have. Kagome found it rather humorous, but Sango not so much. The demon slayer had never been one for attention, and things had not changed in the years that the miko had known her. She smiled softly as the slayer blushed and confronted the monk about his exuberance. Her eyes turned to the youkai lord that sat not too far away, with his eyes always watching. Their eyes met and the priestess blushed deeply; then, finding her manners again, she bowed to him in respect. He only inclined his head toward her in response. She smiled lightly before she started to turn away from his penetrating gaze, but she stopped short when she spied a slight smirk on the daiyoukai's lips.

Kagome didn't say anything about the smirk, but kept that image for herself. She had found that the stoic lord was not as cold as he seems. He was very compassionate at times, and also thoughtful of others. He was mostly unaffected by the others around him, but he recognized the wisdom and value of those same people. She found that he valued Miroku's opinion on things, and would often counsel with the monk. Although, he and Inuyasha were not on what she would call friendly terms, the two had a new form of camaraderie that was less violent then their former relationship. Rin was...well, Rin. That was all that Kagome could say about the sweet girl that she had grown very fond of. She knew that the girl held a special place in the inu-youkai's heart, and that was pleasing in itself. Sesshoumaru did not interact with Sango much, but the miko could see the respect that the two held for one another. What surprised her the most was Shippou. The young kitsune had taken to the daiyoukai quickly, and would often be found wandering close to the large male. She figured that he was the first full demon to be with them. The young boy was always full of questions for the usually silent man, but he would always accommodate the young kitsune. If she were to say it to anyone, Kagome would say that the pair had bonded. Two demons finding each other in such unlikely circumstances. The idea warmed her heart.

One afternoon, Kagome had watched as Sesshoumaru had explained something of demon nature to the young kitsune boy and she watched carefully as the two interacted. The corner of her mouth curled into a small smile as she thought about how Sesshoumaru would make a good father one day. He was caring, thoughtful, and thorough about his explanations. He never lost patience with the boy, and stayed with it until the boy had a clear understanding. Before she knew it she was feeling some affection for the daiyoukai, and the way that he treated Shippou. She had to shake herself and remind herself that this was Sesshoumaru, but then she was reminded that he was not all that she had first imagined. Kagome continued to watch to pair talking and didn't even realize that she was in fact staring; that is until Sesshoumaru turned his eyes on her. With a little sputtering and a deep crimson on her cheeks she turned away and began busying herself with something else.

Before long the priestess was joined by the large inu-youkai. She had been digging through her bag looking for something, but she did not know what she was trying to find. She stopped when he sat down next to her. Slowly she raised her eyes to look at him. She bowed her head to him respectfully, and he reciprocated.

"You still care for him?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Of course I do." She snapped out, as if she were offended. "He is still a boy."

"True. By youkai standards he is still very young." He stated.

"I am always worried about him." Her eyes drifted away. "I'm glad you are here for him though."

"Ha?" He was a little confused at her comment.

"You have been teaching him so much. He has never had a youkai male that he could really talk to before. Thank you for spending time with him, and being patient with his questions. He is a very curious boy. Unfortunately, I have not been able to help him much." Her face turned sad and she looked down at her hands, as she twisted them together.

"I'm not sure we are talking about the same person." He said; causing her head to pop up in wonderment.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked quickly.

"I was talking about Inuyasha." His eyebrow drew up into his bangs.

"OH! Oh my gosh. I thought you were talking about Shippou. I'm sorry." She looked away from the stoic lord. "What was the question you asked again?"

"I asked if you still cared for him?"

"Oh. Yeah, you could say that I do. I love him, but in the way that I love Sango, Miroku, and Shippou." She smiled sweetly at the idea.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yeah. We understood, a few years back, that we couldn't love each other in that way. It would never work out between us." She looked at him with a serious but lighthearted expression.

"That is very diplomatic of you." He said. Kagome looked at him wide eyed and then burst into laughter.

"It was not out of diplomacy. It was about facts. We care for each other, but it could never be any more then friendship, we are not compatible as lovers." Her voice was confident as she spoke, then her face turned questioning. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious I suppose. You two do not behave as you use to."

"I _suppose_ that would be correct. We actually get along better now." She smiled. "Well, it's time for dinner. Excuse me."

Sesshoumaru watched as she stood and left to start the fire and prepare for dinner. Soon he stood and left to hunt for the group as he always did. He returned quickly with four large fish. Everyone sat back after their filling meal and relaxed. Later the women left for the springs. Kagome and Sango talked a bit more about the finer points of changing from your kimono to slayers uniform quickly; by wearing the main pieces under your kimono and keeping the final pieces close at hand at all times. Sango explained how the slayers had perfected their style and techniques over the years. Because they were demon slayers they were continually being attacked, especially when they traveled, and that is why they designed their uniform to easily be worn under everyday clothing. Rin listened carefully as she always did, but rarely had anything to add. When the women had returned the men had the camp ready for sleep as they had been doing lately. Sango and Kagome found this new habit pleasing. It was nice to return to camp and not have to prepare anything else for the night. Everyone settled down for sleep and one by one they fell asleep, all except the daiyoukai and hanyou who frequently remained awake at night.

The next day the group started out as usually, and where moving along the road quickly. Inuyasha was at the front, followed by Sango and Miroku, with Kagome and Rin in the middle. Shippou and Jaken traveled in the middle as well; the kitsune with the miko, and Jaken with Ah-Un and Rin. As always Sesshoumaru was at the rear of the pack. In his mind, he was the alpha of the pack and his place was at the back in order to keep a close eye on everyone. Now that _his_ pack was bigger he was more formal about his position in the pack. He was never worried about any surprise attacks, because he knew that he was fast enough to engage any threat that they might encounter; besides that's why the beta male was out front.

By lunch time they had found a nice clearing beside the road to stop at. It had a few large trees to provide shade for the pack, and a comfortable place to picnic. Kagome began to prepare the lunch; Ramen today. Soon everyone had a cup of noodles and was happily eating. When everyone was finished they gathered everything together and began their journey again. Before they were out of the meadow Sesshouamru had moved to the middle of the pack with his sword drawn. Inuyasha was only one step behind him. The two males stood on either side of the females in the middle of the tight grouping. Kagome had manage to convert to her battle uniform and pulled her new weapon from it's sheath, and moved toward the edge of the protective circle that the pair of youkai were making. Everyone looked around as they waited for the attack that they had sensed. Suddenly, Kagome gave a little yip that no one heard but the daiyoukai beside her. Her eyes drifted down cautiously to see a fluffy white thing touching the back of her calf. The white fluff gave her a soft stroke as it moved over her thigh, and up to her buttocks. When it had reached her rounded bottom it gave a more forceful stroke over her back side. The whole event was very distracting and she couldn't help but follow the long fluffy object to its root. When the trail had ended at Sesshoumaru's shoulder she let a small gasp escape her. His eyes narrowed and slanted sideways just enough to catch her expression. When their eyes met she flush so deep that any visible flesh was a bright shade of red. Kagome turned her head quickly to avoid his gaze. Once she was turned from him, Sesshoumaru quickly let a smirk curl his lips, then turned his eyes back to the on coming demon.

Without warning a large lizard youkai exploded from the edge of the clearing were the forest rested beside it. Everyone relaxed and stood back as the youkai lord streaked forward, and destroyed the demon with one strike. Even Inuyasha didn't complain at his brother taking the lead on these things. These bothers were common enough and were just that, a bother. Just as quickly the band got themselves together and started their travels again. The companions formed up as they always did, and continued their search for the last of the jewel shards, and for Naraku.

Kagome could not look at Sesshoumaru for the rest of the day. Every time she caught sight of him, she would blush and quickly turn away from him. That night after dinner was finished; the girls had left for the springs. Tonight Kagome wanted to talk to Rin about something, but didn't know how to approach the situation. After too long and Kagome not saying a word, the other two women asked her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" They almost asked in unison.

"Well...Rin. I wanted to ask you something." She got out with a great amount of effort on her part.

"Anything, Kagome." She kept her voice soft, which made it even easier for the miko to ask her question.

"What do you know about Sesshoumaru's fluffy white collar thing?" Her cheeks were burning red and it showed.

Rin and Sango looked at one another in confusion and back at their friend. Rin smiled and moved next to her. She placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I can tell you that it is called moko-moko, that it is a part of him, and yet separate from him." Rin tilted her head up as she thought some more.

"What do you mean by it's part of him, but not?" Kagome asked, her blush beginning to subside.

"Well, it's not attached to him, but he can control it. I don't know the details."

"O'kay." Kagome said as her blush returned.

"Why do you ask?" Sango stepped in.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kagome started to relax and smiled in a joking manner.

"Try me, Kagome." The slayer said as she settled in on the other side of her friend.

"It touched me today." Kagome chocked on her words.

"What touched you?" Sango asked.

"Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing." The miko almost squeaked when she said it.

"Moko-moko touched you?" Rin asked calmly.

"Yeah, it ran up my leg and across my butt." Kagome was almost hysterical when she said this, causing the other women to giggle. "It's not funny guys. He scared me half to death."

Rin and Sango both started laughing hard and the sound echoed off the rocks of the spring. Kagome's embarrassment quickly turned to rage as her friends continued to laugh at her expense. What was so funny about this anyway? Before long she couldn't take it any more, she grabbed them both around the neck and pulled them down into the water. When the three surfaced again, all three women were laughing together.

"Now will you tell me what is so funny about it?" Kagome asked between breaths.

"It's nothing really, Kagome. Lets just say that moko-moko is a _funny_ thing by itself." Rin giggled, and gave the slayer a knowing look.

"Like that explains anything." Kagome pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry about it too much Kagome." Sango said as she gave her friend a hug.


	6. Home

**Home**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

"Ahhh!" Kagome sighed out heavily while pulling the top half of her body out of her enormous yellow bag.

Everyone turned simultaneously to look at the sulking miko. The men of the group exchanged puzzling looks with one another. The priestess sat slumped in defeat in front of the large bag that always accompanied her. The dark haired demon slayer stood and walked over to where her friend was moping. She sat down beside the young miko and was silent for a while.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango finally asked.

"I'm out of shampoo." She choked out.

Sango giggled behind her hand, and Inuyasha growled in frustration. Without any warning Sesshoumaru stood and moved next to the young priestess before anything else could be said. When Kagome raised her face to look into his eyes, he extended his hand to her. She blinked hard a couple of times before excepting his offered hand. He pulled her to her feet, and off the ground for a moment, before setting her right and releasing her hand, then turned toward his half brother.

"I will escort the miko to the well." He stated in his usual 'this is not up for discussion' tone of voice.

Inuyasha snorted and turned his head away without saying a word to his brother. Kagome's eyes went wide for a brief minute before almost squealing and grabbing her things. This was the first time that she was able to go home without any argument. She silently thought to herself that she could get use to this. She bounced as she gathered her things together, and in less then five minutes she stood before the inu-youkai lord ready to leave with a wide grin on her face. He reached out, took her by the waist, and pulled her to his side. The closeness made Kagome blush, and she almost yelped when he touched her. Before she could think past his arm being around her waist, his youki cloud formed at their feet and they began to rise into the air.

The couple soared through the air with the wind licking at their faces. Kagome didn't think to look at her companion, but if she had she may have been surprised to know that he was watching her intently. His eyes watched carefully as the breeze played and flicked her raven locks wildly, how the speed of flight flushed her cheeks to a very beautiful shade of pink and how dazzling her delighted smile was to him. As they approached the well he looked away and focused on landing them safely in the well clearing. With little effort he set them both down softly in the dew covered grass.

Kagome, having remembered how close she had been to the large man blushed, and quickly moved away when he released her. She trotted over to the well and leaned against the rim, looking down into the dark belly of the stone lined hole. Kagome stood straight again and turned around to face her escort.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said cheerfully.

She gave him an energetic wave before turning back to the well. With a practiced move she set her foot on the edge of the wooden rim, ready to push off and jump into the dry well. Suddenly, she was stopped by his voice.

"Miko."

"Yes." She said timidly as she turned to face him.

"Would you object to me coming with you?" Her mouth fell open at his words.

"I guess not. I don't even know if you can get through the well." She said truthfully.

"How do you and Inuyasha get through?"

"I get through with the power of the jewel, but I don't know about Inuyasha. He just seems to do it." Her finger went to her lip, instantly in thought. "I suppose if I held on to you, you might be able to get through. If you don't mind."

"That is acceptable." He said and lightly jumped onto the rim of the well beside her.

He pulled her up to stand beside him, and pulled her close to his chest. She gasped and flushed crimson again. He looked down at her with a look that told her that he was going to jump. In an instant they were drifting down into the darkness. The magic of the time slip began to glow blue around them and quickly engulfed them both. Kagome held very still to his chest and watch to see if he would disappear. He stared right back into her eyes as hers widened in amazement. After a short time they both touched down on the dirt floor of the dried well. Kagome looked up to confirm their location. Above her was a wooden ceiling, meaning they had made it to her time. Suddenly, she didn't feel so certain about bringing him with her. Sesshoumaru looked up curiously and lithely jumped from the hole with the miko still in his grasp. When he had released her she began to climb the stairs toward the outside. Her daiyoukai companion followed behind her. When Kagome had reached the doors she stopped and turned around.

"I should warn you about my family." She said and he simply raised an eyebrow in response. "They can be a little...forward."

"That is to say that they are not familiar with you. They don't know your statues and I don't want you to be offended before a get a chance to tell them." Her face was twisted with concern.

"It will be agreeable." He said to her great surprise.

"Well, I warned you. They may go for your fur." She winked before twirling around and cracking the door open.

Seeing that no visitors were in the courtyard she opened the doors fully and stepped out into the sunlight. Sesshoumaru followed closely behind her, looking and smelling everything around him without moving his head to show his curiosity. He understood quickly that they _were_ indeed standing in the same 'clearing' where the well sat five hundred years in the past. A plethora of smells assaulted his nose all at once, but he did not flinch. He decided that he would have to ask the miko about these strange smells. They had made their way across the courtyard and were headed to a modest two story home that was positioned near the center of the property, not too far from the shrine itself. Kagome walked to the front door and opened it gingerly. Inside she kicked off her shoes before stepping up to the inside door. Sesshoumaru followed suit behind her. When the inner door was closed behind them Kagome led him into the house before calling out.

"Mom, I'm home." Her voice raised slightly. "I brought a visitor."

"Oh, Kagome. Welcome home." A soft feminine voice came from another room. "I'm in the kitchen, dear. Did you bring Inuyasha with you?"

Kagome turned the corner into the open kitchen and dining room to find her mother at the counter cutting some vegetables. She had just been wiping her hands, and turned around to greet her daughter properly. Her eyes went wide when she saw her daughters guest. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, and stood completely still.

"Mama. This is Sesshoumaru-sama. He is Inuyasha's half brother." Her hand tinting in his direction.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She bowed respectfully. "It is so nice to make your acquaintance."

"And I, yours." He said in a soft tone of voice.

"Mom, I'm home from school." A young man's voice echoed into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru turned around as the boy walked through the doorway, and quickly skidded to a halt. The boy blinked owlishly at the daiyoukai standing in his kitchen, dumbfounded at what to say. Kagome stepped forward, but not soon enough. Souta had his hands on the fur that was draped over the inu-youkai's shoulder.

"Souta stop that." She snapped, and slapped his hand away. "This is Lord Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's half brother."

"Wow, you know a Lord Sis. That is so cool." The boy squealed with excitement. "How come you never told me this before?"

"Well, we only started traveling together a little while ago." She started counting on her fingers.

"It has been almost eight months now." He interjected.

"Really?" Her face showed all her surprise and shock. "I can't believe it's been that long already."

"Indeed." He looked at her with a look that clearly showed that he was unaffected by her surprise. "However," Kagome jerked her head up to look at him, not sure what he was going to say next. "We have known each other much longer."

Kagome's eyes went wide and her mouth slowly opened to a slight gape. _Why would he say something like that? It didn't matter that she had met him six years ago when she first started traveling through the well. What would he say next?_ '_The first time we met I tried to kill her.'_ _That would go over like a ton of bricks, but would make for good dinner conversation._ The thought made Kagome snicker under her breath to herself, and drew the attention of the youkai lord. He raised a questioning brow at her and she stopped immediately.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Her mother asked unexpectedly.

"Six years." He quickly answered, and with that Kagome had lost control of the conversation.

"If you have known each other for so long them why haven't we met you before?" Souta jumped in easily.

"Because I tried to kill her the moment I met her." His answer was too direct, and Kagome fell to the ground in complete shock.

Everyone seemed to ignore her, and continue on in the conversation without her. When she had recovered, the three had been through the whole of the pairs relationship. To the miko's surprise her family was not the least bit affected by the odd relationship that her and the daiyoukai shared. She could see in her mothers eyes, that to her, the most important things was that he was here now.

"I need to go shopping." Kagome interrupted.

"I will go with you." Sesshoumaru declared.

"Right." She laughed out. "You would stick out like a sore thumb."

"I am in no way comparable to a sore thumb." Kagome burst into laughter. "What I mean is that you would draw attention that we don't want. People don't look like you these days."

"That is not a problem." Kagome tinted her head in a curious manner.

"How?" She inquired.

Sesshoumaru gave a slight smirk and then raised his fingers to his lips. He set his index and middle finger together, so it looked like he was making a finger gun, and pressed his first finger against his lips. He closed his eyes and began to whisper. A slight soft glow surrounded him and his hair began to dance around like a wind was blowing through the house. Slowly his demon markings faded and the points of his ears disappeared. Kagome gasped when his hair began to shorten and turn jet black. The invisible wind faded away and he opened his eyes. When they opened, she saw the flash of molten gold before they turned a soft brown color. She looked him up and down carefully with her mouth hanging open.

"Will that do?" He asked her.

Kagome blinked like an owl staring at a meal, but didn't say a word. She began to slowly walk around him in order to see him from every angle, then stopped in front of him again. The priestess looked into the warm brown eyes and blinked hard a few times. Her hand instinctively reached out to touch his face. Before she could make contact, she remembered who she was about to touch, and quickly retracted her hand. He furrowed his brow at her.

"That is amazing." She whispered. "Where did you learn that?"

"My father." He stated.

"Really?"

"I never had a use for it until now." He looked away from her.

"Well, with that settled. We should get you some clothes." Kagome announced.

"What is wrong with my attire?"

"Nothing, if you are in the feudal era. However, we are in the future." She stated with a smile. "Come with me. I think we still have some of dad's old clothes."

Kagome exited the dining room and made her way for the stairs, giving a quick look over her shoulder to be sure that the youkai lord was following her. He was uneasily walking behind her. They walked upstairs and into a modest bedroom. Kagome went for a small closet and into a packed box that was on the floor. Ripping open the box she began to rummage through the contents until she came to a few articles she found to be suitable. When she stood up she held a pair of jeans and a shirt of some kind. When she walked over to Sesshoumaru, she held the pants up to his waist to see if they might fit. Encouraged that they would do, she handed the clothes to him, and exited the room quickly. Once in the hall Kagome directed him to the bathroom to change, and left for her own room.

About five minutes later Kagome heard a knock on her door. With a wary voice she permitted entrance. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in with his familiar white clothing draped over his arm, and his weapons in his hand. His shirt was on but not buttoned, neither were his pants. The sight of him like this made her blush deeply.

"I am not familiar with how to fasten the clothes." He said modestly.

"I can help you." She blushed even darker, as she got closer to him.

She took the button of the jeans carefully and slid it shut and zipped up the zipper quickly. While avoiding his gaze she immediately went for the top button on his shirt. The shirt was a simple blue dress shirt with bone colored buttons. She carefully slipped each button into the corresponding hole, making her way down the line. When she had finished she took up one of his sleeves and began to roll it up to his elbow, then copied the effect on his other arm. She stood back and looked him over for a minute. She smiled lightly when she realized how attractive he _really_ was. She had always known that he was handsome, but to see him in modern day clothes made him that much more attractive. That's when she realized that she had been staring and turned away quickly.

Although the clothes fit, they were somewhat form fitting. The jeans enhanced his firm buttocks and the shirt emphasized his toned chest and arms. While fastening the buttons she was able to get a look at his strong abs and almost touched them before stopping herself. He was a lean man, but a lot more muscular then she had really figured him to be. The sound of his armor and weapons rattling made her turn back around. He had gently set down his things on the edge of her bed, out of the way.

"Is this acceptable?" He asked.

"Yes, that's fine. Are you ready to go then." She asked.

"If you are prepared then I am also." She smiled at his constant formality.

"Just one thing." He raised his brow as she approached him slowly. "Change your hair and eyes back."

His brows drew farther up into his bangs at her strange request. What an odd thing to ask he thought to himself. She really was an interesting creature. She was never one for appearances or pretenses.

"Why would you ask that?" He had to know for himself why she had requested the change.

"Because it's you." She looked down at her suddenly fidgeting hands. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't have the golden eyes and the beautiful silver hair that I know and ..." She trailed off at the end, turned around quickly, and walked away. "We should go now." She chirped from the doorframe.

As he walked to the door to follow her, he reversed the spell on his hair and his eyes, returning them to normal. She smiled happily when she saw the restored features. Kagome went back to the kitchen to say a farewell to her mother, and inform her that they would be back in time for dinner. Before they left, Kagome grabbed a small piece of string from a drawer and stopped in front of him. She held up the red string to him.

"May I." She asked timidly.

He simply turned around and allowed her what she wanted. She pulled her fingers gently through the long silver locks, and gathered them all together between his shoulder blades. The softness of his hair made her smile, and the gentle touch of her fingers made his eyes slide shut. The pair was unaware of the person watching this small intimate interaction, and the small meaning behind it. Kagome tied the bright red string around the thick collection of hair before threading her fingers through the ends one last time.


	7. Accidental Pervert

**Accidental Pervert**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had returned from the future with all the fresh provisions that they needed. Sesshoumaru had found her time period interesting, however he did not make this known to his miko companion. She _did_ think that he may have enjoyed it to some degree, but she would leave his returning again up to him. If she was being honest she did enjoy all the looks that they got while walking together. Several woman were looking at Sesshoumaru, and then glaring at her. Many times she would just burst out into laughter which greatly confused the oblivious inu-youkai. Deciding that there was no point in explaining it to him she didn't explain what she found so amusing; although by the end of the trip he was insisting that she enlighten him.

The miko's time had so many interesting and strange things that he wanted to know about. She had explained cars to him and he was able to understand the concept, although he still was unclear how they moved on there own. Kagome had tried to explain the idea of an engine but she was not mechanically inclined and did a poor job of it. She had promised to learn more about it in order to better explain it to him. The grocery store was very interesting. Everything that they needed was in one convenient place. One single vendor instead of several was such an innovative idea. His favorite place was the tea shop though. Kagome did not buy her tea at the grocery store. She opted to go to a special store that dealt only with teas.

_The smell of the tea shop was wonderful. So many different and fragrant aromas all at once. Sesshoumaru took his time looking through the store and smelling each tea as he went. The shop owner found his reaction interesting and complimentary. The store owner knew Kagome and set about mixing the special blend that she had come for. When the tea was blended the owner struck up a conversation with the young woman about her companion. Although, Sesshoumaru could hear every word he did not react to the conversation that was primarily about him. _

"_Kagome, he is gorgeous. Where did you find him?" The older woman almost squealed at her customer. _

"_He is a friend." She replied with a blush._

"_Just a friend? You should make a move on him." The woman pressed, and the miko went crimson for a minute. Sesshoumaru could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, and he let a little smirk curl the corner of his mouth._

"_That's not possible." Kagome said softly._

"_Why not? He suits you. You are both beautiful people. Your babies would be the cutest." Kagome squeaked at the woman's comment and her whole face went red with embarrassment._

"_Not possible. I am __not__ his type." Her voice cracked slightly as she said this, causing Sesshoumaru's ear to twitch once. "I don't deny he is a looker, but that would be a lost cause." _

_ Sesshoumaru considered her words carefully. Was that really what she thought? This was something that he would have to think about. This was not a simple thing and could not be handled lightly. That's when he decided to join the two women by the counter. Both women looked at him when he approached and the store owner only smiled at him. _

The pair touch down in the meadow where they had left their company the day before. Immediately, Jaken started wailing about his masters return until the youkai lord shot the cappa a very stern look, that caused him to instantly be silent. Rin trotted over and bowed to her protector, then embraced Kagome with a hug. Kagome smiled to her and the women walked away together. Sesshoumaru watched them carefully for a moments before taking up a seat under a tree.

Before long the group was ready to move out and continue their journey. The pack traveled in their usual formation with Sesshoumaru taking up the rear position as alpha and Inuyasha at the head as the beta. The alpha female was close to the alpha male as it should be, and the remainder of the pack situated according to statues. As the alpha male, Sesshoumaru found it pleasing that the humans knew their place and instinctively took up their positions accordingly. He had to admit that he was even pleased with Inuyasha accepting his place in the pack, and not arguing about it so much. Since he was the beta male it was natural for him to challenge the authority of the pack alpha from time to time, but Sesshoumaru found that he didn't mind this so much. For the first time in a long time he had a full pack of his own, and for some reason that he could not explain, his beast was very content with the situation, even pleased. If he were to admit it to anyone, he would say that he now felt at peace.

As the sun began to dip low in the sky, it was decided to set up camp. They had stopped close to another hot spring which had Kagome smiling wide the whole time they were setting up camp. She prepared the evening meal with the same grin, and sat happily waiting for everyone to finish. It was dark by the time everyone had finished eating and Kagome was bustling over the plates, humming a tune as she did. A nice soak in the hot waters of the spring were in the forefront of her mind. As soon as she was done she tried to coax the other women in the group to join her in a bath, but to no avail. Discouraged to go alone she walked into the forest in the direction of the hot spring. She soon dismissed the fact that she was going alone, and was soon happy to be going to a hot spring. Before long she saw the steam rising in the distance and she increased her pace. She looked down at the new shampoo that she had bought. The soap she carried was a treat and couldn't wait to try it out.

Kagome continued to push through the forest toward the hot spring. She looked down at the small bar of soap that she was cradling in her arms with her other supplies. Taking the small soap between her fingers she raised it to her nose, and stopped while she closed her eyes. The soap smelled like lavender and lemongrass. When we opened her eyes again she looked at the little bar in her hand and sighed heavily. A faint squeeze made her heart ache for a moment.

"_What type of store is this?" His voice made her turn from the store window._

"_It's a bath shop. They sell soaps and oils, and all sorts of things for body care." She replied._

"_You wish to go inside." He stated rather then asked._

"_No, I was just looking." She smiled and waved him off before walking away. "We have to get back."_

_ When he did not say anything she didn't think much of it, but she felt his aura move away making her turn around. Sesshoumaru was gone. Nervous about a daiyoukai loose in Tokyo she trotted back to where she had just been standing. She looked up and down the street, but could not locate him. Getting worried she felt for his aura again, and found it coming from the store she had been interested in. She walked into the store to find the youkai lord talking with a sales associate. He was smelling a small bar of lilac colored soap. For a while she just watched him from a distance to see what he was doing. After a minute he handed the little soap over to the salesman and nodded his head. With that, the salesman walked behind the counter and wrapped the soap in some paper and placed it into a bag. _

"_What are you doing?" Kagome asked when she approached him._

"_I am purchasing a soap." He said calmly like it was something he did everyday._

"_With what money?" She asked placing her one free hand on her hip._

"_I have my own money, and was able to find a money changer to convert my coins to your modern day currency." Kagome's mouth fell open at his explanation._

"_Is that what you were doing earlier?" She half giggled._

"_Yes." He half smiled at her; proud of his cunning. "I understand why you did not want to purchase here. Their products are considerably more expensive."_

"_So why are you buying one?" Kagome huffed._

"_The vendor assured me that it was of the highest quality." _

_ The salesman returned with the bag and handed it to Sesshouamru, who handed him some money. Sesshouamru looked at Kagome for a minute then held the bag out to her. Her eyes grew wide and she blinked repeatedly for a moment before looking down at the bag that was being offered her. With a tentative hand she took the bag from him. Her fingers grazed over his as she took the strings of the fancy bag, and her heart squeezed slightly. _

Kagome looked ahead to the steam that was rising on the other side of a thick line of bushes. With one more breath of the soap she moved forward again. The priestess pushed through the thick bushes and froze when she reached the other side. When she had broken through the branches and came out the other side; she found herself staring at a very wet and very naked daiyoukai. Her mouth fell open not sure what to do. He was turned away from her with his hair wet and falling over his back, covering most of his nudity from her sight. Despite his hair covering a lot, she could still see plenty. His strong muscular body was incredible. He really was perfection, as his name implied. She snapped her mouth shut finally and he began to turn around. Kagome was frozen where she stood and couldn't look away. When he was facing her she tried to keep her eyes on his face even though she was so ashamed, but she couldn't look down either. Her whole body went red the moment his eyes locked with hers.

The couple stood staring at one another. Kagome prayed that he would say something or leave. Leaving would be better, she thought to herself. He didn't leave and he didn't speak. They continued to look at one another for what seemed like an eternity to the young miko. Finally, he moved. However, he was moving towards her. Kagome began to shake. By the time he was standing in front of her she could not stop her trembling. He looked down at her as she continued to stare at his chest, having not moved a bit since coming into the clearing. He smirked to himself at how innocent the miko was. He found it quite amiable. He slipped a towel from her grasp and wrapped it around his waist. He walked back to were he had left his clothing and weapons.

"If you are cold you should get into the hot spring." His voice woke her from her shock.

"What?" She stammered out.

"The hot spring is quite agreeable if you are cold." He restated.

"Yeah. No. I'm not cold." Her embarrassment faded to a blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry to have walked in on you. I didn't realize you were here."

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about." He had dropped the towel and was pulling on his hakama.

"Yeah, no kidding." Kagome whispered under her breath.

"Hn." He asked like he didn't hear what she had said.

"Nothing. I just want a bath." She continued to stumble over her words. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He was pulling on his kimono as he walked over to her again. "Would you like me to bring you a dry towel?"

"NO." She practically screamed. "I mean, this one is fine. It's not that wet."

Sesshoumaru placed the towel on top of her piled supplies in her arms. She smiled nervously at him and looked away quickly. Suddenly, he was touching her hand, causing her to turn her face back to look at him. He had reached for the hand that was holding the small bar of soap that he had bought for her. He slipped it from between her fingers and held it to his nose, taking in a deep breath. Lowering the soap he looked at her for a moment then took up her hand in his, placed the soap back in her palm, and turned to walk away. Kagome's heart was racing so fast she thought it might leap from her chest. When Sesshoumaru was out of sight she let out a heavy sigh and dropped to her knees.

"Wow!"


	8. Holy Bleep

**Holy #$%**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The pack sat around a warm fire relaxed and uninterested in their surroundings. Everyone in the original grouping had relaxed far more since inviting their daiyoukai leader to the group. Everyone knew that with his heightened senses they would know of any danger long before it reached them. Sango and Miroku had sat down together and were talking of their upcoming union. Inuyasha had taken a seat beside Rin and was talking to her quietly. Although, Kagome strained to hear the conversation she could not make anything out. After a while she gave up on her feeble attempt at super hearing and decided to rest against Ah-Un; who had taken a strange liking to her and was frequently found resting behind her. The priestess closed her eyes and listened to the soft humming noise that the dual headed dragon often made while she leaned against him. The noise was almost like a cat purring, and it was soothing to her body and mind. Oddly enough the soft rumble of the dragon reminded her of home.

"Miko." Sesshoumaru's voice broke her silence.

She turned twenty shades of red before she even opened her eyes. The youkai lord had not said anything about her misadventure to the hot springs the other night, and she was afraid of the time that he would. Maybe now he was going to say something about it, and right here in front of everyone.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Her voice wavered greatly as she tried to calm her nerves.

"Have you ever undergone any formal training as a priestess?" Her eyes widened in shock at his unexpected topic.

"No. I haven't." She stammered out. "I got a few pointers from Kaede, but nothing like real training."

"You travel with a monk. Have you never asked for his assistance?"

"I had never thought about it." She looked skyward in thought. "I guess I assumed that monks and mikos training would be different."

"They may be. However, he would be able to give you a good start." He did not look at her, but continued to keep his eyes across the fire at his ward and brother.

"Thats a good idea. I will ask Miroku as soon as I can. Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama."

The group started out early the next day, and Kagome was the last one to get going. Even now, after all these years, she was not a morning person. She took to leaning on Ah-Un for support as she nodded in and out of sleepwalking. While the miko was busy trying to wake up, the youkai lord took the opportunity to talk with the monk without her knowledge. Once the training was agreed upon the silver haired youkai took his place at the back of the pack once more. Kagome took an unusually long time to wake up this morning and was not very coherent until early that afternoon. She only just started to come around when they stopped for lunch.

Kagome sat somberly beside the river yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She reached down into the cool water and scooped some in her cupped hands, and splashed it on her face. Before she could understand what was going on, Sesshoumaru had taken a seat beside her. Her continued embarrassment immediately rose in her face. The miko managed to swallow down her mortification enough to talk to him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshoumaru." She managed rather firmly, and he tilted his head toward her in acknowledgement. "What can I do for you?"

"I would like to talk to you about your training." His voice was all business.

"My training?"

"You will begin holy training tomorrow with Miroku." His tone brooked no argument.

"Holy training?" She asked.

"Yes. You will be trained to better utilize your holy powers." His voice firmer still; if that was possible.

"Holy training." She put her finger on her bottom lip, thinking hard to herself. "Holy Shit!"

"Excuse me." Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to her.

"Sorry. It just popped out." She smiled and waved her hand around like it would erase what she had said.

"What does this, holy..."

"Nothing. Nothing. It isn't a very nice word." She jumped in before she could affect his aristocratic vocabulary.

"I see." He said as he folded his arms across his chest and looked away.

As promised the next afternoon they set up camp early and Miroku, as per Sesshoumaru's instructions, began to train the priestess of the group. Miroku started with the basics of learning to focus her powers, and then to focus it into a specific part of the body. She found it useful to focus her power into her hands, and since she had done it instinctively before, it came easily. Learning to focus her powers had only taken her one month to learn, and Miroku was rather impressed with her adeptness. They continued to train each afternoon and evening, after meals. Once she had mastered focusing her powers he moved to teaching her how to forge the power into a weapon, or to imbue a weapon with her powers. After she had learned how to focus her power into a weapon there was little more that he could teach her in combat. She was making easy work of what Miroku could teach her. He was unclear what else he could teach the young woman about her holy powers in combat.

By this time it had turned to winter and snow was covering the ground. The pack had taken shelter in Kaede's village as they did each winter. Kagome would go home more often and on occasion Sesshoumaru would accompany her. She and Miroku had more time for training, and being in the village, Kaede was able to teach her some things that the monk could not. The miko's training had turned to healing and more helpful uses. Kagome was becoming a very powerful opponent. Sesshoumaru was very proud of his efforts to improve the miko's abilities. Within the last year the young priestess had grown immensely. She was ready.

"Miko, come with me." Sesshoumaru interrupted Kagome one afternoon.

"Hai. Sesshoumaru-sama." She rose from her seat by the fire, pulled on a heavy blanket and followed the stoic lord outside.

Sesshoumaru led her down a small path that led out of the village and into the forest that neighbored the small town. Kagome shrugged her blanket up onto her shoulders more. The snow was still covering the ground but it was not falling anymore. The blizzard from the day before had left the land hard and cold. The sun peaked through the lingering clouds and teased the priestess. She raised her face to the sky to soak in the little bit of warmth that it offered. A moment later they had entered the forest and the sun was hidden again. Without a word she loyally followed her daiyoukai companion. She was unsure how long they had walked or in what direction they had gone. When Sesshoumaru stopped, he stood in a small clearing that was surrounded by a thick lining of trees. Kagome stopped on the edge of the tree line and watched as the youkai lord made his way to the middle of the clearing.

He turned and looked at her. His gaze was very intense and it made Kagome shuffle slightly in her spot. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru disappeared from her sight. She reached out with her holy powers and felt for him. He was above her and closing in. She looked up to see him coming down on her fast. His sword was drawn and poised to slice her in half. She dropped her blanket and jumped back in time for the blade to graze the front of her shirt. Acting on instinct she drew her own weapon and positioned herself for combat. The daiyoukai was coming at her again, she focused her powers into her free hand. As he came in for his attack, she swiped at him with her power charged fingers, and he jumped away easily. The priestess turned on her heels and darted to the other side of the clearing with surprising ease.

When she turned around he was gone again. With practiced ease she reached out with her powers to find him again. However, she could not find him. He was masking his aura from her. She closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly, she dove to the ground to her left as her opponent came from nowhere to strike at her right side. The miko rolled over to her back and fired off a bolt of holy energy from her palm, before getting to her feet. The ball of energy singed the edges of Sesshoumaru's kimono. He slashed out at her with his acid whip and she jumped back with each slash. With a quick burst of energy she bolted forward with a thrust of her sword at the youkai's center. He leaned sideways to clear the blades reach, and strike the woman in the back. The strike caused Kagome to stumble and fall to the ground face first. Sensing the youkai coming on her quickly she rolled over just as he was on top of her. His sword was inches from her throat. They were both breathing heavily, and then she glanced down at her hand. When Sesshoumaru looked to where her eyes were, he could see that she had a ball of energy focused in her hand just a few inches from his chest. The two laid on the cold ground for a long time staring each other down, breathing heavily and waiting for the other to make a move.

Finally, Sesshoumaru flicked his sword away from her throat. With his weapon removed she dispersed her energy. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to her and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. Kagome gasped in surprise at his actions. Suddenly she couldn't focus. Her core ignited in flames of passion at the closeness of the gorgeous male. He breathed her scent in as deeply as he could. The miko squeaked when she felt his tongue on her flesh. He slowly licked over the curve of her neck, tasting as much of her as he possibly could. The miko's eyes slid closed and her hands drifted to his shoulders.

"Holy Shit!" She whispered out load.

"No." He said softly into her neck. "Sesshoumaru."


	9. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

"_No." He said softly into her neck. "Sesshoumaru."_

Kagome shuttered and her flesh broke out in goosebumps. A soft warmth began to build in her stomach. The memory of that day was etched clearly in her mind. The young priestess found that she could not go more than a couple of hours without coming back to the memory. It had been a couple of weeks since that oddly wonderful day, and she found herself loosing her focus whenever he was near her. He had not pursued things past that point; instead he stood her upright and complimented her on her prowess and skill. They had walked back to the village in silence, and when they had returned no one had questioned them.

The stoic lord had kept a comfortable distance from her ever since, and she was beginning to wonder if she had done something wrong. After all, he was youkai and she was ningen. The vast difference between the species were as odd as the similarities. Since that fateful day in the woods Kagome had spent many hours pondering these issues. All in all the whole situation was very strange indeed. A renowned human hating demon has a human girl as a ward, and then 'puts the moves' on a human woman. What is going on in the world? Was hell about to freeze over?

"Kagome." She raised her head to the inu-youkai lord that had called her name. "We have to go."

"Oh." Her eyes went wide for a second; slightly alarmed at his tone. "Where are we going?"

Kagome began to gather her things and was not concerned that he did not answer right away. It was _his_ way. He would tell her when the time came. She looked up to him for a moment while adding things to her bag. His face was hard and focused looking. She now felt uneasy about what was going on. With a final tug on her jacket sleeve she was ready. Sesshoumaru immediately took her enormous yellow bag and exited the hut. The daiyoukai moved swiftly along the familiar path that led to the well, with a nervous miko trotting behind him.

"You must go home, Kagome." He finally said as they broke into the clearing that housed the Bone Eaters Well.

"Why? What's wrong?" She rasped through heavy breathes.

"Go home. Stay for one week; then return." He continued to keep his back to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please tell me what's wrong." Her voice was pleading now.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and considered telling her the truth. In the end he decided against it; he did not want to frighten her. The daiyoukai fought with himself inwardly for a few minutes before succeeding. Finally, he turned to face her. That's when she saw it. His eyes opened to show the slight lining of red that rimmed his golden orbs.

"Please do this, Kagome." His voice had changed. Something about the way he had asked worried her.

With a quick nod she reached for her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She looked into his eyes with a worried look, then grabbed his forearm. Kagome lowered her eyes to where her hand rested on his arm. She could feel his muscles tensing under her fingers. With a gentle squeeze to his arm she turned away and jumped into the well, to her time.

Sesshoumaru looked at the well for a long time, with his hand on his arm where she had held onto him. For the briefest moment he considered going after her. He looked down at his arm and closed his eyes. _'It was better this way.'_ He told himself. This was tougher then he had anticipated. It had never been this hard before, but she was different now. Her statues had changed, and so had he. When the time came he would explain everything. He turned away from the well and lifted into the sky.

Kagome laid on her bed that night, her mind swimming with thoughts of the daiyoukai. It had been three days since he had asked her to leave, and with each passing day she became more concern for him. Despite her anxiety she was determined to stay here until the week was up. Deep down she couldn't explain why she felt compelled to honor his wishes, she had never had the desire to be agreeable with him. Why was this any different? It couldn't have been because of what had happened between them. After all, she had kissed Inuyasha before and that had no influence over her behavior before. Was it the way he had looked, or the way he had asked. He seemed genuinely concerned about something. She rolled onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. For once she wished that Inuyasha would come to visit. Maybe he would know what was happening.

"Kagome." Her moms voice drifted up the stairs. "Time for dinner."

Kagome rolled back onto her side, and breathed out a heavy sigh. With a firm hesitation she rolled off her bed, and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Grandpa and Souta were already seated at the table and her mom was in the kitchen about to bring another plate to the table. Kagome sat in her sit and looked morosely at her own plate. The two males at the table didn't notice her sullen mood, but her mother was quick to notice. The older woman sat down beside her daughter and the family began their dinner. After a short while her mother nudged Kagome's elbow. She looked at her mother who offered her a wide smile.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing much mom." Kagome lied.

"If you want to talk about it you know I'm here for you Kagome."

Kagome nodded and continued with her meal. After dinner was completed she placed her dishes in the sink and went to her bedroom again. She had spent the whole of the last three days in there. She had no real interest in being out and around other people at the time. Her mothers voice echoed in her head. Once again she rolled off her bed and into a standing position. She meandered down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was. At the table was a cup of tea steaming at Kagome's usual seat. A second cup set beside it at her mothers place at the table. Her mother was at the sink wiping her hands on the dish towel that was tucked into her apron. Kagome smiled at her mothers foresight, and sat down. She took up the tea cup and blow off some of the steam. In a minute her mother was sitting beside her.

"Do you remember Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, and her mother simply nodded. "I'm not sure what to think of him mom."

"How do you mean, Kagome?" She blew at her own cup.

"Well, I don't know. He is very helpful, and generous. He has helped me to develop my powers and my sword skills. And a couple of weeks ago he...kissed me." It could be considered a kiss by youkai standards for all she knew. Besides who wants to tell their mom that a guy licked her.

"You don't know what to think of his actions." Her mom always knew just what she was trying to say.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I don't know what I'm feeling either."

"Your not sure if you like him in a romantic way or not." Kagome nodded her agreement.

"To make things even weirder, he sent me home."

"Did he say why?" Her mother asked, and Kagome shook her head.

"He just came to me and asked me to leave for one week. The weirdest thing is that he asked me, please. He's not the kind of guy to ask please." She took a long sip from her cup.

"Do you think he may be trying to protect you from something?"

"Maybe, but what? I can look after myself better now then I ever have before." She pondered the idea for a while.

"Maybe it's something bigger. Maybe it's him." Kagome snapped her head around to look at her mother. "He is youkai after all."

"That is..." Kagome trailed off. She couldn't think of a logical argument against what her mother had suggested.

"But we have been traveling together for almost a year now. What has changed?" Kagome blurted out without even thinking. Her mother sighed at her daughters naivety.

"Didn't you just tell me that he kissed you a couple of weeks ago."

"Well yeah. But, why would that...Oh." All the puzzle pieces began to click into place, but in her mind that didn't make since. Not Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. Kagome shook her head and finished her tea in silence.

Another two days had passed quietly in modern times and Kagome was going stir crazy. Her mother often found her pacing the living room floor or in the kitchen circling the table. Her mother would ask her to run errands to ease her mind, and often times it would work for a few hours of the day. When Kagome was not looking her mother would smile and sigh over her daughters irrational, yet telling, behavior.

On the evening of the fifth day at home the front door slide open while the whole family sat in the living room together. They each exchanged bewildered looks as the intruder strolled toward the living room. The familiar red of Inuyasha's hakama and kimono brought a smile to everyones faces. Kagome jumped up immediately and drug him upstairs.

"What's going on?" She ordered from him.

"Nothing to worry about, Kagome." He said in the sternest voice he could muster.

"Why did Sesshoumaru send me home? Is everything all right?" She was either pleading or threatening, he wasn't sure which.

"He needed you to leave for a little while is all." He admitted.

"But, Why?" She _was_ pleading. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite." He half laughed. "I spoke with Rin and she said not to worry. He does this from time to time, and that he will return when it's all clear."

"All clear. What is that suppose to mean?" She barked at him, folding her arms across her chest.

"He is youkai. He needs his space from time to time. Leave it at that, Kay." Inuyasha turned away from her and tried to walk away, but she caught him by the arm.

"What is going on? You haven't seen him since he left me at the well, have you."

"No. After he took you to the well he left the village, and hasn't been back yet." He looked at the floor before dropping down on the carpet.

Kagome rubbed at her stomach and gave a slight groan. She walked for her door, then stopped, and turned to look at her hanyou friend. He did not turn to look at her, but waited for her to speak.

"Wait here. I've got something to take care of." She opened the door and left. After a few short minutes she had returned to her room, and took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Your in the middle of your...woman thing. Aren't you?" He said half embarrassed and without making eye contact.

"So what?" Kagome snapped in anger. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything for a youkai." He said firmly and raising his eyes to meet hers. She gasped and jerked back at how stern his words were at that moment.

"Remember Kagome, Sesshoumaru is a full blooded youkai. He is as close to an animal as you can get. His instincts are stronger and more powerful then any other creature in the land. You have to respect that." Her mouth fell open, astonished at his words and his tone.

"I do." She trembled. "But, I don't understand what this has to do with me. We've traveled together for a year now. Why is this an issue now?"

Inuyasha stood and walked over to her side, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You will understood soon."

Kagome looked at him as he sat down next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. He couldn't help but laugh at her on the inside. Everyone had always said how dense he was, but she really took the cake this time. Kagome thought about how her mom had said something about him 'kissing' her, and she wondered if that had anything to do with this, as her mother had implied. Then she thought maybe she should say something to Inuyasha about what had happened. Maybe he would have some better insight into the strange occurrences of the last week. Then she imagined his reaction and how he would tease her, and thought better of informing him of the 'kiss'.

"Wait a few more days before you come back. O'kay." His voice brought her back, and she nodded weakly to him. "We have always been friends, right Kagome?"

His sudden change of topic caught her off guard. "Yeah. Of course we are." Her look turned questioning.

"Could I talk to you about something...personal?" His ears flattened against his head and he lowered his eyes.

"What's up?" A little grin came over the miko's face.

"What do you think of Rin?" Kagome's grin turned to a full blown toothy smile.

"Rin is great. Why do you ask?" Her tone was encouraging.

"The thing is that...I...I really like her." He managed. "She's a great person, I mean."

It was over. That was all he was going to say about his feelings. In her heart she was grateful that he had shared that much with her. She had known for a while that he was interested in the girl, but he would take forever to make a move. Hopefully he would come to her again when the time came.

"She really is a great person. Rin is a lot of fun to be with, isn't she?" Inuyasha nodded his agreement. "She is very sweet and thoughtful, too."

"Yeah. She thinks a lot of Sesshoumaru." He said with a slight bit of edge to his voice. "She thinks a lot of you, too." Kagome smiled gently.

"She thinks a lot of you too, Inuaysha." His ears perked up slightly at this comment.

Inuyasha stood and cleared his throat. Kagome stood as well. The pair walked back down stairs together, and the family said their goodbyes to the hanyou. Kagome walked him back to the well, where he leapt in and disappeared into the past. She stood, staring into the darkness for a while before returning to the house. It was going to be a long couple of days before her return.

That's when she decided. The next few days would go faster if she had something to do. The priestess ran upstairs to her room and started making a list. Red swirled in her mind as she thought over her list carefully.

'_Red'_ She thought. _'Yes, red is good.'_


	10. Accidental Pervert: Part 2

**Accidental Pervert: Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The brown of the bare trees and the white of the snow coating the ground, rushed past in a blur. The air was brisk and chilled as it bit at the flesh of the daiyoukai that was speeding through the sky at a break neck speed. He weaved agilely through the branches without any look of concern for the sharp ends that tried to grab at him. Before long he slowed to a more moderate speed and came closer to the ground. When a suitable field came into view he stopped in the clearing of white. He looked around cautiously, his eyes rimming with red.

Sesshoumaru had just come from leaving the miko at the well. He closed his eyes and took a long cleansing breath. When he opened his eyes again they were back to their usual golden hue. His hand went to his sleeve were the priestess had taken his arm in concern. Her eyes were vivid in his mind; full of unease and trust. She trusted his word when he had asked her to leave. Her worry for what was happening clearly written on her face. The soft lines of her face and the curve of her mouth clearly etched in his thoughts. Pricks of red began to dot his eyes again, and without warning he tore into the nearest tree. Felling it in one magnificent motion. The tree shattered into multiple pieces as it hit the ground. The youkai lord had made many cuts through out the tree in the split second that he had moved from his spot in the clearing.

It had been three days since he had sent the miko back to her time. The inu-youkai had remained in the distant clearing that he had chosen. The sun had nearly set and a faint haze of orange and red covered the forest. A large white dog lay curled in the center of the clearing, with many broken trees laying around it. It's breathing was slow and steady, causing it's enormous body to gently rise and fall in rhythm with its breathing. One of the dogs ears flipped in annoyance at some unseen force touching it's fur. When the sun had fully set and the landscape was dark and quiet, the dog raised its head to look at the waning moon overhead. The crescent that hung heavily in the sky mirrored the one on his forehead. A strange sound that seemed to be a mix between a growl and a huff escaped the giant dogs mouth. He shook his head vigorously before standing and stretching out his front legs. Once on all fours and standing straight, he lifted his nose to the breeze and sniffed carefully for anything of interest. The smell of a boar youkai nearby caught his attention. A small smile curled the edges of the dog demons mouth before he bounded into the forest after his prey.

With graceful swiftness the large white dog closed in on the boar and had it by the throat before the unsuspecting creature knew that it was being hunted. The dog indulged in it's meal on the spot. The wind picked up and swept past the demon dogs face. He lifted his head at a strange scent that was faintly carried by the wind. The daiyoukai stood on all fours and lifted his nose to the breeze again. He carefully took in the smell that was just on the fringes of his senses. Although he stayed in one place he was able to track the smell as it moved across the landscape. It slowed and changed direction, heading outside of his range. Sesshoumaru released a low rumbling growl in disapproval before returning to his meal. This was something that he would have to deal with, but not until the miko returned.

Six days had passed since he sent the priestess back to her own time, and three days since he had sensed the new comer. The youkai would wander into his range of smell for a brief moment and then back off immediately. The odd youkai stayed to the north of him on the mountain ridge, but continually moved along the ridge. Sesshoumaru was very familiar with that path and knew that it stretched for a good twenty miles traveling in an east west direction. The mountain was rugged and hard to travel without the pathways, trails and roads; even for youkai, but this demon was moving over the mountain with relative ease. This presence was making the youkai lord increasingly uneasy. He sat on one of the many felled trees in the glade. Now in his humanoid form his hair blended into the snowing background as did his frosty clothing and pale skin. His golden eyes standing out like warm candle light against the unforgiving landscape. His brow was furrowed in thought and concentration. As soon as he had come to a decision his face relaxed and he stood. He turned to look over his shoulder at the distant ridge behind him, then with a rush of youki he lifted into the air.

Within a few minutes he was at the well site. Sesshoumaru touched down next to the battered wooden frame. He stepped onto the edge and looked down into the darkness. Uncertain if it would work or not, he took a faithful step and dropped into the inky blackness. Adjusting his youki in accordance with the wells power, the time slip began to glow and envelope him. A split second late he touched down on soft dirt; looking up, the signature wooden roof of the well house lay silently overhead. A light smirk curled his lips. It had worked, just as he expected. The daiyoukai gracefully leapt from the bowels of the well and into the dark enclosure. He listened for anyone on the grounds of the shrine, not sensing a soul he exited and walked across the courtyard.

However, tonight he did not go to the front door. He easily located the window that belong to the miko. The window was closed from the cold and a soft glow radiated from within. This meant that the priestess was inside. He jumped lightly to the railing that was outside of the miko's window. He crouched down, draping his arms over his knees, and balancing on the balls of his feet. When he looked inside his eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. Through the window was the Shikon miko. Wearing red and reaching into her closet.

Kagome was searching in her closet for a sweater. She stood in the privacy of her room in a red lace bra and panty set. Her body was soft looking and creamy in color. Her body curved in at her waist and widened again at her hips. When she turned slightly he could see the swell of her breast at the top of the red lace she wore. Her raven black hair swept across her back, brushing her shoulders and tickling his senses at the same time. She shifted her weight to her right foot and relaxed her left leg, giving her silhouette a more dramatic curve.

The sweater she was searching for was one of her favorites. She pushed aside the brown one and threw the black one over her shoulder. Still not finding it, she placed her hands on her hips and huffed in frustration. She bent over to see if it had found it's way to the floor of her closet. Not realizing that she was the topic of interest, she continued to root around in her scant clothing.

"Ah ha." She said triumphantly when she found it on the far side of her clothing rake. She slipped it onto her arms as she turned around. Ready to pull it over her head she screamed out in fright.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She breathed heavily after her fright, then pulled the sweater close, trying in vain to cover herself. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome walked to the window and slid the glass open. The cold air hit her half naked body, causing goose bumps to form. The daiyoukai stood straight and looked down at her from his high perch on the railing. Red began to creep back into his eyes, then he turned and jumped down from the window. Kagome gasped and leaned over the railing to see him on the ground heading for the well house.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, wait." She yelled at him, causing him to stop.

He turned and looked up at her. She had slipped the sweater over her head and was trying to pull on some jeans as she partially hung from the window. He smirked at how silly she looked hopping up and down.

"Come back, please." Her voice was low and soft. It almost sounded pleading, like she wanted him to be there. Something that he had not expected.

He did not move when she disappeared from the window. She had called out to him, and now she was gone. He reached out with his senses to find her. Before he could completely locate her, she burst from the front door and ran across the snowy ground in his direction. She stopped in front of him, her breath puffing like smoke from her mouth. Her eyes were trained on his as she searched his face, but did not say a word. That's when he noticed it. The miko had run out without any shoes or socks, and no jacket. He deliberately looked down at her feet, drawing her attention downward. She squeaked and then laughed shakily. Without warning he reached out and scooped her up into his arms, and walked swiftly back toward the house.

Kagome rested her hand against his firm chest. His muscles worked and tensed as his strode gracefully through the snow covered courtyard. The heat from his body warmed her instantly, and the cold in her feet was forgotten. A faint rumbling was emanating from inside him, and it was calming. She pressed her ear to his chest to try to hear it, and it echoed louder in her mind, making her close her eyes. Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko that he carried in his arms. She looked so peaceful leaning into his chest. His armor was carefully avoided and her ear was pressed to him, just above the top of the breast plate. Her knees were just short of hitting the spiked shoulder piece on his left side. He considered her form carefully. She was very physically capable as a female, and yet so fragile. He had arranged for her to be trained and become stronger, but in the process something else had happened. It happened to him though.

When they had reached the house, Sesshoumaru set her down in the hallway. She looked up at him a minute without saying anything, more surprised that he was here. Kagome invited him in, and her family made their greetings as they had in the past. They walked up the stairs and to her room as they had so many times in the past. He sat at the end of her bed, laying his swords and armor on the floor. Kagome closed the window and sat at her desk chair.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here, is the better question?"

"I came through the well." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Right. But, how did you do it?" She asked again.

"I determined that I could possibly get through the well if I adjusted my youki accordingly." He explained like it was obvious to anyone. "I believe_ that_ is the way that Inuyasha has made it through."

"Oh." Her voice did not reflect any amount of understanding. "So, did you need something?"

"No."

"Oh. Sooooo, Why did you come?" Confusion now overwhelming her tone.

"I...needed to..." Kagome tilted her head at the uncharacteristic uncertainty in his voice. "I needed to talk to you about something that has happened in my time." He recovered himself quickly.

"Oh." Her voice had fallen slightly. "What's happened?"

"There is a youkai that keeps coming in and out of my range of senses. I believe it may have a jewel shard." The miko's eyes widened at the mention of the jewel. "It has been a long time since a shard has been found, and I thought you might want to know."

"Thank you. That is important, but I hadn't planned on returning until tomorrow morning." She tilted her head so it dipped into his line of sight.

"That is acceptable." He said, turning away from her gaze. "It looks as if you were getting ready to go out."

"Yes. I was going to meet with my friends. They are back from university for the winter break." Kagome smiled with a bit of sweet remembrance of her friends. "Would you like to come with me. I have some shopping to do as well."

"That would be agreeable to me." Kagome smiled at him, and jumped out of her seat.

"I have something for you." She said from her closet. "It was suppose to be for christmas, but I can't wait."

She returned from the closet with a paper wrapped box that was a little bigger then his hand. Her fingers brushed his hand as she set it gently in his palm. The pair locked eyes for a moment before looking back at the covered box. Carefully tugging at the paper wrapping, he removed the outer layer, then lifted the box top. Inside the box, wrapped in some white tissue paper was something red. Sesshoumaru pulled the tissue paper aside and lifted the red item into the air. A long piece of red fabric fell open as the daiyoukai lifted it up for inspection. Then he brought it to his nose and sniffed carefully.

"It's a scarf." She said with a half smile.

"What is it made of?" He asked.

"It's cashmere." She started. "It's...goat hair."

"Goat."

"It's a very rare and expensive material." She tried to argue.

"It's missing something." He said suddenly, and she tilted her head sideways again, a clear look of confusion on her face.

He flung the scarf up in the air, and wrapped it around her neck. He took each end of the scarf and pulled them back and forth in a rhythm. After a while he stopped and sniffed the end of the scarf again. Not satisfied he continued to rub the scarf over her neck. Her brows knitted together in confusion, but did not stop the daiyoukai from his work. After another minute he took the scarf back and sniffed it once again. Apparently satisfied he wrapped the fabric over his neck. She giggled, then smiled at him when he looked at her with the most serious look she had ever seen.

"It looks good on you." She laughed softly.

"Red looks good on you." He added while adjusting the ends of the scarf.

"If you are coming with me, you should change." She said nervously. "I bought you a new shirt, and a jacket."


	11. Friends and Foes

**Friends and Foes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru returned to the bedroom changed into the new clothes that he had been given. When he entered the room Kagome flushed and blinked wide eyed at him. Her mouth became dry suddenly and she had to swallow hard. Her eyes traveled up and down his frame a couple of times. The daiyoukai wore a pair of dark jeans that clung to his muscular frame in all the right places. He had a black button front shirt that stretched ever so slightly across his chest, and his defined arms filled the top of the sleeves. He could be a model if he lived in this time period, she thought to herself, followed by a little giggle.

"Wow." Kagome whispered to herself, causing the youkai lord to raise an eyebrow. "Is it too tight?" She asked more directly.

"It is comfortable." He replied.

"Good. I was worried that it wouldn't fit. I had to guess your size." She blushed. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yes." He stated as he pulled his new red scarf around his neck, and pulled on his new denim jacket.

Kagome helped to tie back his hair as she always did, and adjusted his scarf and jacket collar. The inu-youkai leaned in slightly and took in a deep breath of her scent. She stopped and stood very still as he did this. He reached up and ran his hand over the sleeve of her sweater. It was soft like his scarf and a dark wine red in color. She was a stunning creature in so many ways, and he couldn't help but appreciate those qualities. She had developed a lot over the last few months, and her training had greatly improved these qualities that he admired. He had to admit that _it was_ his intention to do so, when he suggested that she expand her abilities. The week he had spent away from her had been more difficult then he had anticipated. Although he was aware of his growing attraction toward the human priestess, he was still fighting those feelings, purely on principle. He had spent so many of his years despising humans and their frailty, but now those ideals were slowly changing. He leaned away with red pricking the edges of his eyes, and he exhaled roughly.

The pair left the shrine grounds together and walked into town. Nothing was said between them until they came onto the main road. Kagome explained that they would be meeting her friends at a nearby coffee shop. She pointed up the street at a sign that hung away from the building. A short pudgy coffee mug with steam coming from it was in the center of the illustration, and 'Main Street Coffee House' was written in a ring surrounding it. It only took a moment to get to the little shop and get inside. Kagome looked around the small tables and the few scattered couches as she unbuttoned the front of her jacket.

"Kagome." A light feminine voice came from the corner.

The priestess turned toward the voice. When she spotted the girl that had called her, she smiled and waved, then trotted over to the couch that she occupied. Three girls raised from the couch at the same time and circled around the miko. The group of woman all hugged and exchanged greetings one at a time. Sesshoumaru stood back from the friends and allowed them their respective space. He watched the exchanges between them and the body language of the group of women. The priestess' body tightened when she heard the next voice.

"Hi, Kagome." A man's voice came from behind the other three woman.

Sesshoumaru's eyes darted to the young man that had spoken. He studied the man carefully. The way that the man spoke Kagome's name disturbed him. This man had feelings for the miko. A strange feeling of threat grew in Sesshoumaru's chest. Despite the fact that he didn't fully understand this reaction or the feelings associated with it he did feel the need to protect those things that he saw as his responsibility. This was an odd sensation, he thought to himself, and he felt the need to step closer to the miko. Before his usual logic could intervene he stepped up behind her, causing Kagome to turn her head to look at him. The three women stared wide eyed at the gorgeous man now standing so close to their friend.

"Oh yeah." Kagome started. "This is Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, these are my friends. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi." She pointing to each of her friends in turn. "This is Hojo." She gestured to the man behind them.

"Sooo, Kagome were did you find him?" Yuka whispered behind her hand.

"Well, we are friends." Kagome sputtered out.

"I asked where you met him." She restated.

"Well, that's a long story." Her attempt to side step the issue was failing.

"We've got time. Sit down." The group of friends sat down with wide smiles and motioned for the new comers to join them.

Kagome looked nervously at her friends faces and then to her companion. _'This was a bad idea. What was I thinking bringing him along? I should have known they would give me the third degree.'_ Sesshoumaru moved to a cushioned ottoman across from the couch where the waiting friends sat, eager for answers. Finally giving in, the priestess also sat on the ottoman across from the group.

"So, how did you two meet?" Eri spoke up.

"Well." Kagome struggled to find a way to tell them about the youkai lord. "Oh yeah. Do you guys remember that possessive guy that I was seeing during school?"

"Of course." The girls chimed together. "Is this him?"

"NO." Kagome snapped. "This is his older brother." The girls looked at the daiyoukai and blinked owlishly between him and their friend. "He is his older half brother. Different mothers." She added nervously.

"So what happened to Mr. Possessive?" Eri asked first.

"We are just friends now." Kagome said casually.

"So, you hang out with his older brother." Yuka sputtered in disbelief.

"Well," Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "You could say we work together."

"That seems odd." Yuka snorted.

"Would you like a drink?" Sesshoumaru interrupted by leaning in closely to Kagome. The miko blushed softly at the closeness of the inu-youkai. His breath was warm on her neck when he spoke, causing a burning in her core.

"Some tea would be nice. Thank you." Her voice was low and tender.

With his usual graceful actions he was up and moving toward the counter. The three girls watched in shocked awe at how perfect this man was. He stood in line waiting when Hojo joined him. Kagome cringed slightly before Yuka drew her attention again.

"He is hot, Kagome." Making the priestess jump. "Are you two an item?"

"No. I told you we are just friends." She insisted as her tone fell dangerously.

"But you like him." Her friend stated pointedly, and Kagome lowered her gaze.

"He is a really great guy." Her voice turned sad.

"So, why don't you go after him?"

"I wouldn't have a chance, even if I wanted to." The priestess faked a laugh, and Yuka cocked her head questioningly. "Lets just say, I'm not his type."

Sesshoumaru stood in line quietly waiting for his time to be helped. Hojo stepped up to the right side of the daiyoukai. The two men seemingly ignored each other while Sesshoumaru carefully listened to the women's conversation. A pang of hurt hit him when he heard her last statement. He wondered why she would feel that way. He understood that Inuyasha frequently devalued her, but why would she feel that way about him. He was aware that she knew of his long aversion to humans, but he had hoped that he had quelled those fears already. Apparently not. He would have to do more to reassure her of his changed ideas. Suddenly, Hojo leaned in and cleared his throat.

"So, you and Kagome work together." He said quietly.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied in vague annoyance as he leaned away from the young man.

"You two are _just_ friends?" Hojo pressed.

"Why do you ask?" The youkai lords annoyance was continuing to build.

"Just wanted to know." He said casually. "I have been trying for years to get Kagome to go out with me. Since I will be moving back after graduation; I just need to feel out any competition."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the humans blunt statement. The human boy intended to court the miko if she agreed. His anger suddenly mounted and he could feel his beast struggling for control. Sesshoumaru suppressed the argue to rip the boy apart right then and there, but only for her sake. He was not in his time, and this was not another youkai fighting for the same female. Things had to be handled delicately. He turned his eyes forward and closed them tightly until he was under control. When he had calmed his instincts he turned back toward the young man beside him.

"She is very strong willed." He informed the human boy.

"That is one of her best traits." Hojo said with admiration.

"This is true. It makes it difficult for most men to deal with her." Sesshoumaru continued.

"I wouldn't have a weak willed wife." The human continued in his own pursuit to win the miko.

"She is highly intelligent, and strong." The youkai continued to try to stave off the human.

"Those are all things that make her so great. Wouldn't you agree?" The humans face was alight with admiration of the priestess. This was going to be tougher then he had thought. More drastic means would have to be employed.

"You are aware that she can be hard headed at times." Sesshoumaru goaded.

"I find it a good quality myself. It shows that she is willing to stand for what she believes in, and it also goes to the heart of her loyalty. I wouldn't have a woman that can be shaken on her ideals."

"This is true of many men." The inu-youkai added. "You will have many men competing for her affections."

"I hope to win her over still." The boy would not relent. "I have grown a lot since we last saw each other, and I hope that I have a better chance this time around."

"Hn."

"At least I don't have to worry about you." Hojo chuckled at the man standing to his left.

"What makes you say that?" Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted toward the young man in a very animalistic fashion that startled the unsuspecting boy.

"I thought you said that you were just friends." Hojo's voice had become shaky.

"That's what we are." A light smirk curled the corners of the youkai lords mouth. "Who is to say that I don't want more."

"Oh." The young man's voice leveled slightly. "Well, may the best man win."

"I intend to." His words drifted back to the human as he stepped forward to place his order.


	12. In the Shadows

**In the Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The glow of the time slip faded away and the pair stood together at the bottom of the well in the Feudal era. Kagome looked up at the gray sky above her. To her right the warmth that radiated from the daiyoukai was comforting to her. His left arm snaked around her waist, causing her to gasp slightly. Although she had been held by him many times it always surprised her when he would take a hold of her. He pulled her into his chest, and she rested her hands on his armor. Sesshoumaru looked down into her eyes. She stared in wonder at him as his eyes remained fixed on her. Without looking away from her he leapt into the air and brought them both out of the well. They landed beside the well in the snow. A light dusting of snow covered the whole forest and the clearing by the well. The sun light glistened off the silky covering and sparkled against the youkai lords skin. Kagome couldn't help but stare at his beauty. The golden rays shimmered over his silvery hair and intensified his amber eyes. Kagome blinked hard when she realized that he had not let go of her and she had not pushed away from him. Suddenly, he leaned in fractionally, but then he stopped short. Kagome blushed a soft rose, and Sesshoumaru stepped away. He turned and began walking toward the village. The miko stood frozen to the spot staring after the tall youkai. When she did not follow, he stopped and turned his gaze to her. Her yellow bag slung over his shoulder made him look odd and she smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her whimsical expression, and waited till she joined him.

When they had returned to the village everyone was gathered in Kaede's hut, with a warm fire crackling and stew simmering in a pot. The women all smiled at the miko's return. Sango embraced her friend, and helped her to her seat. Sesshoumaru stood by the doorway as he always did. He quickly surveyed his pack, and found them all in an acceptable condition. Inuyasha had done well to watch over the group in his absence. He even had to admit that his little brother had grown a bit in the months that they had been traveling together. He raised his brow silently as his brother moved closer to Rin and whispered into her ear, causing the girl to giggle softly. Inuyasha's face became very soft and he was completely attentive to everything that Rin was telling him. Her expression had also softened and she too gave her undivided attention to him. The whole thing suddenly unnerved him, and he exited the hut without warning. Kagome looked up at the swaying doormat. Her eyes glanced at the pair that the daiyoukai had been observing, and took note of their closeness. She stood and walked out of the hut as well. She followed the footsteps in the snow to where the youkai lord was standing on the crest of a hill, looking out over the wintery landscape before him. She came up right beside him. He didn't say or do anything to acknowledge her presence. She kept silent for a long time as the sun dipped lower on the horizon.

"Does it bother you?" She finally asked.

"No." He said to her surprise. "Just unexpected."

"Oh." Her voice squeaked slightly. "I thought you would disapprove."

"Of course I do." He said firmly. "It is Rin, and that is my half wit brother."

"Oh." Kagome chuckled out loud. "I suppose you would disapprove of anyone that liked Rin."

"I suppose this is true." He tilted his head toward her. "Just as he would disapprove of anyone that pursued you."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. His comment was totally unexpected, and so uncharacteristic. His eyes were fixed on hers again. The warmth of his amber eyes made her chest burn and the rest of her body cold, and she shivered. He stepped in closer to her and wrapped his arm around her lower back. She opened her mouth to gasp as she always did at his gentle touch, but it was too late. His mouth had captured hers. Her whole body ignited in flames and her thoughts instantly went fuzzy. Whatever it was she was about to say escaped her, and she then wondered if she had anything important to say at all. Her hands pushed up his armor until she felt the edges, and hooked her tips over the hard edge of his breast plate. One of his arms had made it's way across her shoulders, and was pulling her closer still to him. Kagome's instincts took control and her hands snaked into his long silver hair and laced through it at the base of his neck. Her fingers dug in gently with a soft tug. This small move made the daiyoukai release a low rumbling growl. His growl made Kagome back off, and to two parted from one another. They stared wonderstruck at each other.

When Kagome cleared her throat she turned, and began walking back to the village. Shortly she was joined by Sesshoumaru, and the couple traveled back in silence. Neither spoke a word once they had rejoined the rest of the pack. For Sesshoumaru this was nothing out of the ordinary, however, the usually chatty priestess couldn't thread more then two words together. The daiyoukai's eyes were fixed on her the entire night with a look of satisfaction and intrigue. Tonight was christmas eve and Kagome intended to keep with her tradition of offering presence as she did each year. The original group was use to this and each was prepared, and Rin had been informed while the miko was away, and was likewise prepared for the gift giving celebration.

The next morning, everyone woke happily with the thoughts of gifts and friendship. After a warm breakfast, everyone gathered together for the exchange. As it was now traditional, Kagome started the gift giving. She handed a box to Inuyasha first. He had received a wonderful black ramen bowl with a red inner lining. He smiled happily and thanked her. She then gave a soft paper wrapped package to Sango. Inside was a beautiful snow white obi. For her marriage, the miko explained. Miroku was next to receive his gift. His was an ivory handled brush. Shippou was next and he received a shiny marble attached to leather coiling; the navy colored polished glass was strung to the brown leather and tied at the back to go around his neck. Kaede received a new larger kettle, which the old priestess found amusing. Rin was the last to receive her gift. Another soft paper wrapped package. She blinked blurry eyed at the package, not really expecting to receive anything. Sesshoumaru sensed her coming tears and peered inside the hut. When the paper was removed a lovely blanket of soft blue like a spring sky, and two cranes by a small pond, lay in the girls lap. Rin smiled widely at her friend and bowed to her respectfully. Once Kagome was finished everyone started passing gifts back and forth to one another with happy smiles on their faces.

"So, nothing for the Ice Prince?" Inuyasha asked Kagome in a whisper.

"He got his gift early." She stated with a sniff and turning her nose up into the air.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her childish behavior, but found it amusing. He knew that it was the pairs way of interacting together. After everyone had exchanged their gifts, Kagome rose from her seat and pulled on her jacket. No one payed her any mind as she exited the hut. She walked the white covered path that led out of the village and into the forest. When she passed the tree line she shrugged her jacket up and hugged her arms tighter around herself for some extra warmth. She scanned the area for any ominous auras. Finding nothing she continued on the path, slowly making her way through the powdery snow that had fallen the night before.

The youkai lord stood in the doorway of the hut, and could not find the young miko. He stepped back outside and reached out with his senses to find her, knowing she couldn't be far. He found her aura outside the village, moving slowly through the forest. Her aura was not alarmed and felt relaxed, which was good. He did not approve of her leaving without anyones knowledge. Although he did not find anything in the area that would raise his suspicions, it still made him uneasy. He partly removed a small ornate handle from the sleeve of his kimono and looked at it before replacing it, then he starting walking in her direction.

He had decided it was time. A rapport had grown between them, and she seemed rather comfortable with him. He figured she was ready. After all she had grown so much over the months they had been together. It had been almost a year now. Her training had become very beneficial, both in combat and as a partner. The miko was not a child and had experience in the world. As he saw it, she was ready. Now was a good time. They would not encounter any youkai for a while since it was winter, making now an opportune time. He felt confident that she could handle this. His thoughts continued to convince him as he walked along the path, following her small foot prints.

Kagome stopped in the small clearing that surrounded the Goshinboku. She looked up into its high branches, each one bare in the cold. Stepping closer, she pressed her palm to the trunk of the ancient tree. It's energy flowed into her, warming her heart and easing her mind. Things had become complicated recently, and as always she looked to the God tree for comfort. She rested her cheek against the cool bark and closed her eyes. Her mind swirled with thoughts of Naraku and the jewel, but most of all were the thoughs of the youkai lord. His increasingly odd behavior toward her and the kiss. What was going on? Then she felt it. His aura gently pushed against her, and she slowly opened her eyes.

Sesshoumaru stood in the forest watching the miko commune with the tree. She was such a surprising woman. He tilted his head slightly, wondering how she had come to be. Never in all his years had he met such a woman, and doubted he ever would again. She was human and yet not; she behaved like a youkai and yet not. Was it her time with Inuyasha? That could not be, he decided. She had been this way from the moment they had met. He remembered their first encounter in his fathers tomb. At the time she seemed simply an untrained miko. However, when he approached her in an attempt to intimidate her, she simply stood her ground, even threatening him in return. He found her threat amusing at the time, and her behavior extremely odd. A human standing up to a youkai as powerful as him, absurd. With each meeting with the strangely dressed miko his curiosity grew. She never backed down from him, and found she was willing to throw herself in harms ways for her friends. Very un-human of her, was always his departing thought. He smiled softly and brushed his youki against her. As he walked a bit closer she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

As he came into view she lifted her face from the tree; keeping her eyes transfixed on his, and visa versa. She pushed away from the tree and turned to face it. She looked into the branches once more, then bowed to the Goshinboku. After paying her respect to the ancient steward she turned to face the youkai lord once more. He remained across the clearing, and Kagome by the tree, staring silently at one another. Without warning a burst of thick black smoke appeared directly behind Kagome. The smoke hung in the air like black ink dropped into a basin of water, almost liquid in the way it moved. Two inky black arms burst from the mass of smoke. One caught the miko around the waist and the other hand claspd around her mouth. Time seemed to slow as she realized in a split second that something was behind her, and a fraction of a second later it had ahold of her. Her eyes went wide in an instant, then the arms were pulling her back. Her hand flew out to try to grab for the daiyoukai that began rushing toward her. In an instant she had been pulled into the inky mist, it closed around her and it was gone, along with the miko.

Sesshoumaru stood in the empty clearing, his arm still out stretched, but grasping nothing. He looked to the sky and released a deafening growl.


	13. The Plan

**The Plan**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The anguished howl of the inu-youkai lord echoed across the small valley, causing nesting birds to take to the air. His terrifying outcry caused a commotion in the village that lay at the base of the hills. However, the small group that was gathered in the hut of the elder miko, reacted differently. The hanyou of the group sat up straight; his right ear twitched then stood erect with its twin. He instantly bolted from the hut, with the remaining pack members following closely behind him. Inuyasha was the first member to reach the Goshinboku. He found his brother standing beside the God tree, his hands clenched in anger, and his back towards him. The half demon kept his distance, knowing his brothers state of rage. The rest of the pack was now approaching the small clearing. Sesshoumaru turned to face his brother. Red seared his eyes then began to fade as the pack came together.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked breathlessly. "Where is Kagome?"

"She was taken." He said with a growl.

"What? How?"

"He appeared from nowhere, and took her." His voice still sounded like a growl as he spoke.

"So, why didn't you follow him?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I would have done so if I could have, baka." Sesshoumaru gritted out. "He disappeared with no trace of where he was taking her."

"What?" The pack members responded in near unison.

"The only thing I could get was a faint smell of sulfur and pine." Sesshoumaru said as his face turned thoughtful. "He was surrounded by a strange black mist that obscured his form. The only thing I saw were his arms; which were pitch black."

"Odd." Sango's voice came pensively from behind the inu-hanyou. "Never come across a youkai like that."

"Perhaps we should seek out Myoga." Miroku counseled.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyes to his pack, impressed by their calm demeanor and quick wit. The edge of his mouth tilted up at the thought of how the pack rallied to reclaim their alpha female. With that in mind the group returned to the village with the goal of finding Inuyasha's retainer. Jaken was the one chosen to be sent to locate the elderly flea youkai.

Kagome was gently set down on something soft and warm. The liquid like mist began to dissipate and her surroundings started to come into focus. She was sitting on a brown fur on the floor of a dark cavern. Looking around she saw a stack of clay pots in one corner with a shelf of scrolls beside it. A small fire burned at the center of the cave with a small black kettle set beside it. In another corner was a small stack of furs and cloth. She could see a passageway entrance to her left, with steam coming from it; and another passageway to her right. A dark figure moved near the fire, drawing her attention. The figure moved into the fire light, exposing his features to his captive.

The youkai had inky black skin with dark steely blue hair, that parted perfectly down the middle, and flowed to his mid back. He kept his hair tucked behind his ears with no bangs to obscure his face. He crouched on the balls of his feet making it difficult to determine his true height, but if she were to guess she would say he was quite tall. He stared at her with a great intensity. His arms rested on his knees, he almost rocked on the balls of his feet as he looked at her. The whole of his eyes were a bronze color, except for the black pupil and a rim of coppery brown that defined the iris. The effect was odd, but strangely intriguing. The youkai picked up a stick and pocked at the embers in the fire pit, causing them to blaze to life. When the fire brightened she could see that his clothing was a deep midnight blue. Matching hakama and kimono with a black obi.

The male youkai's eyes darted sideways at the miko again; his strange eyes made her jump and look away. When she wasn't looking he turned his attention back to the fire. He placed his hand over the embers and flared his youki. The embers began to flicker and spark with life. When he flared his youki Kagome turned her attention back to her captor, and watched in awe as he made the fire rise and lick at his palm. The fire grew steadily until it was filling the pit. He looked back at the miko, who didn't look away this time. He stood and walked to the corner that held the clay pots. He picked up one smaller pot near the top of the stack, and a medium sized pot at the base by itself. The dark youkai returned to the fire pit, and opened the two pots. Pulling the kettle close, he dropped a palmful of dry leaves into the kettles basin, then poured a liquid from the other pot over the top. Placing the lid on top he set the heavy kettle in the inside edge of the fire pit to heat. Kagome watched carefully as he moved about making what she assumed was tea. He stayed crouched near the pit when he was finished, and continued to stare at the young miko who remained seated where he had set her. Finally, he rose up and walked over to the fur where the woman sat quietly. He stood over her ominously. He was easily six feet tall, perhaps more. The black skinned youkai stared down at her and she simply returned a cool gaze. Something she had learned from the Western lord.

"You are a miko, are you not?" He asked in a deep baritone voice that rumbled through the dark cavern.

"Yes." She answered frankly.

"Are you untrained?" Was his next question.

"No. I have been trained." She answered with a monochrome of pride.

Suddenly remembering the inu-youkai lords test of her abilities, she flushed and a soft rosy color filled her cheeks. She looked down at her hands and twiddled her fingers together. The youkai looming over her tilted his head to the side in wonderment of her strange reaction.

"Have you never killed before?" He asked next.

"I've killed before." Kagome said regretfully, still looking down.

The youkai captor observed her discomfort and crouched on the balls of his feet, so that he was at eye level with the miko. She looked into his penetrating eyes as they carefully scrutinized her.

"You...regret your kills?" His tone softened slightly.

"Of course I do. I _do not_ kill for pleasure." Her tone turned angry.

"Why did you not kill me?" He asked, and her head snapped up in surprise. "I took you against your will."

"Well, yeah, you did. I don't just kill youkai because they kidnap me." She smiled lightly. "If I did that then a lot more youkai would be dead, and some of them are now my best friends."

"You are an _odd_ human." He stated frankly before rising and returning to the fire pit.

"I've been told that a lot too." She chuckled.

He knelt down by the fire and lifted the top off the kettle with his bare hand. When Kagome saw him do this she gasped and jerked forward, stretching out her hand in concern. His bronze eyes shifted to her again, and she sat back uneasily. Turning his attention back to the kettle; he picked it up by the handle and removed it from the fire. Reaching to some nearby dishes he picked up two mismatched cups and poured some of the hot liquid into them. When he had finished he placed the kettle beside the fire rather then in it. With a cup in each hand he returned to the miko, sat cross legged in front of her, and handed her one of the cups. She took the cup cautiously, then lifted it to her nose.

"It's tea." He said with a disgruntled tone before taking a sip from his cup.

Kagome pressed the cup to her lips and took a cautious sip. Although he did not seem evil, he still kidnapped her, and she had to stay alert. The drink seemed to be all that he said it was, and she took a longer pull from the cup. She thought carefully about her situation, and about her best course of action. She had to get away, of course. The problem was she didn't know where she was, or how to get back to her friends. Before she takes action she needed some more information. She decided it was best to be amiable to the youkai's demands. With in reason though.

"So, where are we anyway." She said casually over her cup, like she was just making conversation with an old friend.

"In my home." He replied just as casually, not playing her game.

"Why did you bring me here?" She continued unfazed.

"You are the Shikon miko are you not?"

"Yes." She lowered her cup to her lap. "You seek the jewel?"

"I do." His voice remained casual as if they were talking about the weather.

"You have a piece already, and yet you don't use it." She observed.

He placed his right hand over the left side of his chest were the shard sat tucked inside his kimono. Kagome was curious though. Why was the jewel not tainted; this piece was still pure?

"Why do you seek the Sacred jewel?" She said after finishing her cup.

"My reasons are my own miko." He snapped at her suddenly.

"Then tell me." She continued softly. "What kind of youkai are you? I've never seen anyone like you."

The man's bronze eyes narrowed on her, but she didn't falter. Unable to discourage the miko he grabbed her cup and returned to the kettle. He filled the cups again, and glanced at the patient priestess. Her face remained calm and light hearted. He looked away in contempt. How was it that this little slip of a human girl had him feeling at ease? For centuries he had kept away from others, not wanting to expose himself. He rarely found someone to converse with, and yet, this little onna made him feel tranquil. She seemed completely comfortable with him, as if a human and a youkai together was perfectly natural. His eyes glanced over to her again. She continued to look expectantly at him, with that warm smile. He returned to the miko with a fresh cup and sat before her again.

"You _are _an odd human." He began more light heartedly. "I'm a fire elemental."

"An elemantal, really!" She said excitedly. "I had only heard about elementals. I never thought I'd get to meet one."

"You are strange." He restated with more conviction. "You don't find youkai dangerous?"

"Well, I've met some. My companions and I are fighting against a really dangerous hanyou right now. He wants the jewel as well" She paused to sip at her cup. "But, I've met many youkai that are really nice, too. I travel with several myself."

"You mean the Western Lord." He said with a touch of disgust in his voice.

"He is one, yes. I also travel with his hanyou half-brother, a kitsune kit, and a fire neko." She said proudly. "There is also Sesshoumaru-sama's retainer, Jaken and the twin headed dragon Ah-Un. Those are all the ones that I travel with. I know many others."

"You are his servant or prisoner?" He asked.

"Neither." She replied with a puzzled expression. "We are allies."

"The Western Lord does not ally himself with humans." The fire youkai said sternly.

"We have been allies for almost a year now." Her voice insistent. "Not to mention, his ward is a human girl. Rin has been with Sesshoumaru-sama for about six years or so."

The elementals eyes went wide as he stopped mid sip. Kagome saw his surprise and nodded triumphantly at him. She took another sip of her tea, as they sat in silence. Suddenly, she felt very tired and she let out a big yawn. The youkai's right eyebrow raised in notice of her sleepiness. Her vision began to blur and her body felt weak. The miko began to waver and she attempted to set down her cup. The dark youkai noticed this, and caught her cup before she dropped it. He set aside the two cups, and watched her very carefully. Kagome placed her hand on her head as things became very fuzzy. She tried to stand, but couldn't find her footing. The woman began to topple over, but was caught by the inky youkai. He caught her around her torso and held her for a moment as he looked down at her face. The woman's raven locks had fallen into her face when she fell over. While holding her with one arm, he used his free hand to brush the silky tresses from her face. He folded her arms across her stomach and gently laid her down on the soft fur. He brushed her hair back and caressed his fingers over her soft skin.

"I'm sorry miko." He whispered as he knelt down close to her.

Kagome's world went black as his words faded into the back of her mind.


	14. Tactics

**Tactics**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The dawn came quickly over the horizon as a red clad hanyou leapt into the air coming close to the youkai lord that was floating on his youki cloud not too far from him. A short distance behind was a fire neko with a monk, a demon slayer, and a kitsune on board. Next to them was a two headed dragon youkai with a young woman and a green kappa that looked ill. Most everyone but the youkai lord showed signs of fatigue. The inu-youkai remained determined in his mission. To return the miko to the pack.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can we stop for a little while? Rin is tired." His ward asked softly from far behind him.

Sesshoumaru did not turn around or respond to her question. Everyone waited with baited breath for his answer. In their minds they all wished that he would concede to a short stop. After a moment of anxious anticipation his cloud began to float lower toward the ground. Everyone mentally breathed a sigh of relief, and secretly thanked Rin for her tactful intervention. Once on the ground everyone collapsed on the ground, except for the somber lord. Rin sat at a distance from her lord and keeper, and quietly observed his pensive behavior. Finally, she stood and walked over to join him. The young woman stood quietly beside him for a while, the two just looking toward the horizon without any words spoken between them. After a long wait, Sango had the energy to get some sort of breakfast together and brought some to Rin. The brown haired girl took the offered plate with a smile and began picking at the meal. She looked at her thoughtful lord, worry sinking into her features.

"We will find her, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said as reassuring as she could, but he did not respond. "Kagome is tough. She will be fine."

Sesshoumaru continued to look toward the horizon, deep in his thoughts. With her thoughts conveyed to her lord she left him to join the others at the small camp they had made. She sat down next to Inuyasha, and the two looked sadly at one another. Rin shrugged her shoulders at an unspoken questions between the two.

"Do you think we will be able to find her before it's too late, Inuyasha?" Shippo spoke up suddenly.

"If Fluffy has anything to do with it, we will." He said as casually and reassuring as he could.

"He seems very upset about Kagome being taken. Don't you think?" The young kit asked.

"He is very concerned about all that are in his pack and under his care, Shippou." Rin interjected. "He will do everything in his power to return the Lady to us all."

"That's good." Shippou said with a relieved sigh, and he nuzzled into Sango arms again.

Shippou had been so withdrawn since the miko had been taken. Sango and Rin had done their best to console the kit, and reassure him that they would get Kagome back. He kept insisting that this time was different. They had know idea of who had taken her, or where she had been taken to. Although these were the facts of the situation, they all felt confident that they would find a way to retrieve her. It wouldn't be long before they got to Totosai's home, where they hoped to find Myoga. The pair would even tell the kit that they had Sesshoumaru-sama this time, and if anyone could find her it would be him. That would often times cheer his mood; he had great respect for the daiyoukai and his abilities.

The group returned to their travels after a brief respite. Sesshoumaru was determined to arrive at the old sword smith's home by the afternoon. Just as he had planned the entire party made it to the volcanic field early in the afternoon. Without any invitation or time for manners, the youkai lord burst into the old youkai's odd home. Totosai sat by a small fire working on his latest creation. When the brothers entered unexpectedly, he looked up at them just as he was going to blow some fire over the metal that he was working on. With his cheeks puffed out, his eyes widened slightly at the intruders.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what an unexpected surprise." He said through his puffed cheeks.

"Where is Myoga, Totosai?" The lord wasted no time or pleasantries.

"Myoga. Why are you looking for him?" The sword smith questioned.

"That is none of your concern. Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked with an edge of growing anger.

"He's here. I was just asking." The old youkai mumbled grudgingly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Inuyasha. It's so good to see you." The old fleas voice could be heard, before the familiar sound of a smack followed.

"So, cruel." The flea chocked out as he floated down to Inuyasha's open hand.

"Myoga. We need your particular form of assistance." The demon lord started in immediately.

"What can I help you with, my lord?" Myoga gave a small bow.

"Kagome was kidnapped." Inuyasha jumped in.

"Kidnapped. How terrible." Myoga gasped. "How may I assist you?"

"She was taken by an unknown youkai." Sesshoumaru started. "He appeared in a cloud of black smoke and disappeared the same way. I did not see his face, only two black arms. There was no scent trail left and nothing more then the smell of sulfur and pine."

"Interesting." Totosai said, catching everyones attention.

"What do you know old man?" Sesshoumaru turned and closed the distance between them quickly.

"I've heard of a rare youkai that lives in the heart of volcano's or deep underground." Everyone turned their attention to the old sword crafter. "They are said to be an ancient race. Skin the color of night and a strange ability to move across great distances with the use of a smoke or black mist."

"So you know who this guy is?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I've heard rumor that they were all extinct, but I suppose that is not true since the miko was taken by one of them." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Fire elementals." Myoga spoke up now. "I've heard of them too."

"Fire elementals?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Fire elementals are very dangerous foes." Sesshoumaru said solemnly.

"The Tsukerutono." Totosai added. "The fire lords as they were called. They control fire and flame, they reside in volcano's or deep underground where it is warm, they hibernate durning the winter time. This is very unusual. He must have had a good reason for coming out while it was cold."

"Good reason. He kidnapped Kagome, you ass." Inuyasha cracked the sword smith on the top of his head leaving a knot.

"Do you know were this missing fire lord may be hiding?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"Nope, not a clue." Totosai shrugged his shoulders and raised his hands in defeat.

"Ah, what good are you old geezers anyway." Inuyasha howled in frustration.

"You said that he smelled of sulfur and pine, correct Lord Sesshoumaru?" Myoga asked.

"Correct." Sesshoumaru turned toward the old flea with a hint of optimism.

"Sulfur would be part of the tsukerutono's natural smell. I would assume that the pine is our best clue." Myoga rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "There are a few pine forests that we would investigate first. I can't think of any that are located near a volcano. Although, they can move over great distances with their mist, it does have a limited range. However, it's not to say that he couldn't use it repeatedly to go a farther distance."

"Let's start with the forests that are within a reasonable distance of where she was abducted." Sesshoumaru stated. "Myoga you are coming with us."

"But, my lord. I have given you all the information that I have. There is nothing else I can help you with." The old flea stopped his argument the moment the daiyoukai pinned him with a death glare that brooked no argument.

It was hot. Very hot. Kagome rolled onto her other side trying to escape the discomfort of the heat, but it was no good. The heat followed her; surrounded her. As her consciousness pulled at her thoughts she could start to feel the soft fur that she laid on, the moist heat that surrounded her, the fuzzy feeling in her head and the pain behind her eyes. That's when everything came flooding back to her. She was kidnapped. That fire elemental had taken her, and drugged her. Kagome's eyes flew open as she popped into a seated position. Her weak eyes scanned the cave for any sign of the black youkai that had taken her. The fire was nothing but embers again, leaving little light at her disposal. She squinted her eyes against the darkness and began scanning the cave for any sign of her captor. As much as she tried she could not make out anymore then the few odd shapes that she could only vaguely remember from the day before. Or was it the night before. The cave was pitch black, making it difficult to determine the time of day.

Two bronze eyes opened across the cave from her. They shown like a beacon in the night. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw them. They stared unwavering at her, until she squirmed under their scrutiny. The youkai stood, or she imagined he did, since his eyes rose slowly into the air. He moved closer to the fire, and coaxed it back to life as he had done before. Kagome watched him carefully as he prepared the kettle. There was no way she would drink that tea again. _Fool me once_, she thought to herself. At that moment Kagome's stomach rumbled in protest of it's state of emptiness. She grabbed her stomach as if it would silence the protests. The bronze eyes of the youkai turned to her, and she looked up cautiously. He quickly looked away and continued with what he was doing. Once he was satisfied with the kettle he retreated to the corner of the cave with all the clay pots. He looked over them until he came to the one that he was looking for. He dug into it and pulled out a bundle wrapped in burlap cloth. He walked to where the miko stayed seated on the fur and tossed the nondescript bundle at her. Kagome fumbled to catch it, and held it for a moment before unwrapping it. When she pulled the fabric back she found a small pile of dried meat in the center.

"What is this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Dried meat." He replied sourly.

"What kind of dried meat?"

"What does it matter? You are hungry miko. Eat." He insisted.

"Yeah, you said it was just tea." She scoffed at him.

"I apologies for that. It was for your own good." He said earnestly.

"Yeah, right." Kagome huffed while turning her head away from him.

"I promise you miko, that food will bring you know harm, and neither will I." His tone was pure and honest, causing Kagome to turned back to look at him.

He stood by the fire his shoulders square to her. His body held firm with the conviction of his words. Kagome couldn't help it. She smiled and nodded at him. Looking over the pieces of meat she picked up a small portion and took a bite from it.

"So, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves the last time we talked." She said after swallowing her first bite. "My name is Kagome."

"Moeagaru." He nodded to her, and she nodded back.

"This is good." She said with another bite. "What is it?"

"Better you don't know." He smirked, as she swallowed hard.

"It's not poisonous, is it?" Her voice trembled.

"Do you think I would go through the trouble of kidnapping you just to kill you?" He chuckled in a way that didn't sound funny.

"I don't know. Did you?" Kagome asked as her voice became hoarse.

"Of course not." His tone turned more reassuring.

What did he want? He seemed to be very contradictory. Was he going to do something to her? Or was he just going to take the jewel from her. She clasped the chunk of Shikon Jewel that still hung around her neck.


	15. Tricks and Traps

**Tricks and Traps**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Moeagaru is mine. Hehehe!

Kagome sat by the fire chewing on her pieces of dried meat. Occasionally, she would hold a piece up to the fire light to get a better look at it. Trying in vein to make out what type of animal she was eating. After several failed attempts she decided that Moeagaru was right. It's better that she didn't know. Her captor worked by the fire brewing tea in the kettle again. She was not having that one again, she insisted to herself. When he came to her with a cup she turned her head in a childish manner, and turned up her nose.

"I apologized for that already." He said while placing the cup in front of her anyway. "It's common for people to have that reaction to the tea the first time they drink it. Your body will get use to it and you wont faint again."

Kagome continued to sit with her head turned away from him, like she was a three year old refusing her dinner. The black youkai found her behavior silly, and slightly endearing. He quickly reminded himself that he had to keep this professional and not get involved with this human in any way. He had things that needed to be done and she was the key to all that.

"It will help you to deal with the heat. Your body is not use to it and you could become ill if you don't drink it. I promise you it will help." He said in a pleading fashion.

The miko turned her head back to her captor. Her eyes were soft and warm when she looked at him again. He couldn't believe this woman. She took him at his word. She was not what he was expecting at all. Her warm personality and open heart were going to make this tougher. He gave her a gentle smile and offered her the cup. She took it and sniffed it again. It was the same tea.

"It wont knock me out again?" She asked with a soft sarcasm in her voice.

"No. It wont. You will feel a little tired, but it wont knock you out again. The more you have the less the effect will take hold."

Kagome began to sip at the tea and continued her meal of dried meat. As she tore off a particularly tough piece she thought of how Sesshoumaru would hunt for them ever night. He always brought some fresh fish or deer, and she would prepare it for everyone. Her and the Western Lord would sit together and drink tea. Suddenly, she felt really sad, and wished that she was with him now.

"Miko, come here." Moeagaru's voice called to her from across the cave, instantly pulling her from her thoughts.

The priestess jumped up and trotted over to were the fire youkai stood in one corner of the cave, where the pile of furs and cloth sat. He was shifting through the stack of cloth looking for something when she came up behind him. She stood behind him looking at his steely blue hair and how straight it was. Suddenly, she couldn't remember what she was thinking about before she got up. Kagome scratched her head as she tried to think of who she was thinking about. What was she thinking about? It wouldn't come to her no matter how much she concentrated. Moeagaru turned to look at her as she strained to remember what she had forgotten. Their eyes met and she let the whole thing go.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" He asked sweetly, and with a gentle smile.

"No. I don't think so." She answered truthfully.

"Here." He said as he turned back to the pile of cloth and pulled out a large black piece. "You will need this."

"What is it?" She asked holding it up in front of her. "It looks like a cape."

"Yes. It's a specially designed cape so that you can travel with me." He looked at her face carefully. "It will keep you from getting burned."

"Burned?" She said questioningly.

"My preferred method of travel is by using my fire storm. If you don't have something that will protect you, you will get burned. Most likely, you would not survive." He said frankly and Kagome gulped hard at the thought of burning to death.

The idea of being burnt to death was not appealing to her at all. She rolled the cape over her shoulders and fastened the clasp in the front. It covered her from head to toe, and even puddled on the ground slightly. Kagome looked down at herself and then back up at Moeagaru and smiled happily at the gift.

"It fits you well." He said, and she perked up again.

The fire youkai smirked at her behavior. Things were going according to his plans. A part of him felt bad for this, but he didn't see any other way. He knew that she would never agree to what he wanted. She was a miko. Although, she was very sweet and a lot more likable then he would have expected. Most miko are cold and devoted individuals, that only care about their duties as a priestess. Kagome was very different. She was open and excepting, and something told him that she was that way with everyone. Human or youkai, didn't matter to her. The way that she listened and talked with him. He knew that he was strange looking even for a youkai, but she didn't flinch once. What any amazing human.

"Is it always so hot in here?" Kagome's question brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." He turned back to face her again. "We are deep underground, and close to a volcanic tube. Being a fire demon I like the warmth."

"Oh." She said with her finger on her bottom lip, deep in thought. "Kay." She said in a very perky playful way.

"You may want to change your clothes." He suggested.

"I don't have anything else." Kagome pulled on her shirt, fanning it out.

"Go down the left passage, the first opening on the left is a storage room. You should be able to find something that will fit you in there." He turned and walked to the stack of scrolls in the opposite corner.

Kagome trotted away with the cape billowing behind her. She took the left passageway as directed, then turned left into the first opening. It was most defiantly a storage room. Piles of clay pots, scrolls, cloth, furs, and various other things that she couldn't identify were stuffed in the small space. She started with the pile of cloth directly in front of her. Pulling at the different pieces they each came out, and she inspected each one. Some were just a simple piece of random cloth, others were kimono's and some were hakama. Most of the clothes that she found were obviously for men, and way too big for her. Discouraged by that pile she moved to one that was closer to the back of the room, that had more pleasing colors and patterns for a woman. At the back she found a stack of clothes that would fit her fairly well.

The miko decided on a set of clothes that were in a midnight blue color with a starlight pattern over the sleeves and at the base of the hakama. She then found a white obi that matched the stars on the set. Without a thought she stripped her clothes right there in the storage room. Her jeans and shirt dropped in a pile on the ground at her feet. She pulled on the kimono and tied it. She then pulled up the hakama and tied them around the kimono and her waist. Once the clothes were in place she skillfully wrapped the obi around in a decorative manner. Once she was finished she smoothed her hands over the soft silky fabric, running it over her hips and part way down her thighs. Satisfied with what she had found she began to look again. After a while she found a very interesting set of black clothes. A very skimpy top that would just cover her breasts with an open work midsection that looked mostly torn. Although the tares looked intensional. The pants that accompanied it were similar, with torn legs and the only bit a solid fabric would cover her hips and upper thighs. The clothes looked like they would be very form fitting to her. There were some belts wrapped up inside the collection. Kagome decided that she would take them even though it was not her particular style. Something told her to hang onto it.

Kagome continued to rummage through the clothes in front of her. She found a few other kimono's that she liked that would fit her. It was interesting that there were so many clothes that fit her so well. Once she had made it through the clothes pile she turned and looked around to see if anything else of interest caught her eye. Against the back wall of the storage room was a shelf with various items on it. Kagome wandered over and began looking around. A small wooden box with inset jewels on the top caught her eye. The jewels were a deep red color. She was fairly certain that it was garnet inset in the box. It was cut in the shape of flames centered around a black glossy stone that looked like onyx. A smirk came across her face as she thought how appropriate it was for a fire elemental to have something like this. Maybe a little cliche but it suited him. She pulled the top open and peered inside. Nestled in a black piece of velvet was a pair of jet black hair picks with garnet stones decorating the ends. Kagome lifted the picks out of the box and looked at them wide eyed. They were magnificent. Glossy, highly polished jet black hair picks with garnet stones, of different sizes and shapes, strung on silver wire hung from the ends. Kagome set the box gently on the shelf and quickly swept up her hair. Twisting it around into a bun she inserted the picks so they set angled away from one another. Playfully she flicked the stones with her fingers making them sway back and forth.

Turning to the next shelf Kagome continued to look around curious about her captor, or host. She stopped her search momentarily to think about it. He was an interesting character that's for sure. He was a lot like Sesshoumaru she thought to herself.

_Sesshoumaru-sama, I miss him. _She thought with a sign. Suddenly all the memories of the past year flooded back to her. How had she forgotten all of that so quickly? What was going on? _I miss everyone. I need to find a way back._

Determined to use her time more wisely she began looking through the shelves again. Trying to find anything that might be useful to her. That's when she spotted it. A silver handled wakizashi. She carefully lifted it to eye level and examined the blade. The blade itself was in excellent condition. She pulled her finger across the edge of the blade; it was still sharp. That's good. Moving her gaze to the handle, the threading was a little worn but still in great shape. This was exactly what she was looking for. She tucked it into her obi. Maybe she could get it past Moeagaru. He had to know it was in here and he sent her in here alone to get stuff.

"Kagome." Moeagaru's voice drifted down the hallway and into the storage room.

"Just a minute." She yelled back.

Kagome started looking around again. Trying to find anything of use she scanned the shelves quickly. Nothing jumped out at her as being incredibly useful. Then her eyes fell on a piece of armor. It was a breast plate with two sets of spikes that wrapped up and around the wearers shoulders. It reminded her sharply of Sesshoumaru's armor. She knelt down in front of it, staring at it for a brief moment. Without thinking of her actions, she reached out and set her hand on the breast plate. She smoothed are hand over the armor as she thought about the man she knew, and the feelings that had been building inside her. Kagome lowered her head as the tears began to sting her eyes. With her eyes closed tight she covered her face with her other hand to try to make the whole thing go away. Her heart sank as she thought about what had happened. The look on his face as she disappeared. After he had gone through so much trouble to help her, and what happens. She gets herself kidnapped, again. It was humiliating. She had to prove to herself and the others that she could get out of this on her own.

"Kagome." His voice came firmer this time.

Kagome jumped to her feet and straightened her clothes. She took one last look at the armor and turned toward her stack of clothes.

"Just a minute." She yelled back again, her voice trembling from her heartache.

"Kagome. Koko ni kinasai." He said.

In an instant everything disappeared. Her pain and loss vanished the moment he spoke. She pulled the clothes to her chest and began trotting down the hall. Her cape was tucked at the bottom of the pile and spilled out slightly, fluttering as she went. She made it back to the main cavern quickly. When she returned she found Moeagaru in the same corner looking at his scrolls. Kagome deposited her new things on the fur were she had previously been. She straightened and adjusted herself before walking over to the corner were her captor was studying his papers. She came up behind him and stopped a short distance from him, then waited patiently for his attention.

Moeagaru continued to work over his scrolls and payed little attention to the returned miko. It appeared that his brew was working, but not as effectively as he would like. He would have to continue the process for a while longer. She was very strong. Much stronger then he had anticipated, that's perhaps why the brew wasn't working as efficiently as it had before. The more important matter at hand was to find the remaining jewel shards, and the hanyou that possessed the largest piece. It would not be an easy task even with this powerful miko by his side. Her presence gave him a decided advantage. Despite his secluded lifestyle he had heard stories about her power, and the hanyou that she continually fought against.

"Kagome, how much do you know about the location of the remaining jewel shards?" He suddenly asked.

"I know were a few of them are, but not all of them." She answered honestly.

"Very well. Did you find some suitable clothing?" He asked her next, still not turning to face her.

"Yes. I did find a few things." Her voice was chipper.

"Excellent. We should think about so dinner then, shall we Kagome."

Moeagaru rolled his scrolls and pulled them together into the middle of the table that he stood before. He looked to his left and right before he turned around. When he turned to face his prisoner he stopped quickly. The black skinned youkai stared at her as his eyes traveled up and down her light frame. His eyes went slightly wide as he took in her clothing change, and her hair. Kagome stood almost bouncing on the spot as she looked expectantly at him. Her smile beamed out at him making him wonder about this woman he had taken. She looked so much like...

Moeagaru took a step forward and the miko didn't back away from him. She continued to smile and bounce in place. Her aura was happy and relaxed, and it was so familiar. Suddenly, he stepped forward again. Without giving her time to react he took her by the face with both hands, and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome stood motionless as he did so. Her hands raised slightly into the air, but she did not resist, and she did not touch him.

A/N: Koko ni Kinasai comes out as Come Here!


	16. Deep Forest

**Deep Forest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The pack moved slowly through the forest, pushing branches and shrubs aside. They were moving through a very thick part of the forest and everyone, but the daiyoukai, were wondering why. They had left Totosai's home the day before with a very reluctant Myoga in tow. The old flea complained for the first half of the day until, Sesshoumaru, fed up with the flea's rantings, silenced him with a glance. Shippou was still very upset over the lose of Kagome, and was slipping deeper into a depression. Rin and Sango worked hard to console the kit, but with little effect. The young kit did feel some reassurance when the youkai lord would occasionally give him a pat on the head. It seemed to be the only consolation that the boy would accept.

Currently the daiyoukai was forging the way through the thick growth of the trees. The day before they had stopped a youkai that happened to have some vague information about a fire youkai that lived in this forest. The lizard youkai had told them that the fire youkai lived in an underground cave near the base of the mountain that protruded from the forest. Following the youkai's dismal directions to the cave, they forged forward in a lame attempt to find their missing pack mate. Everyone know it was a long shot that this would be the fire youkai they were looking for, but they decided that they had to explore every avenue. Not knowing exactly who this youkai really was, and the fact that they were trying to find the last of a dying breed made it that much harder. Sesshoumaru remained undaunted, and inwardly he remained hopeful.

The pack struggled through the thick underbrush, and closely knit together trees. By the afternoon they had made it to the cave in question. Sesshoumaru stood at the mouth of the cave watching carefully, as if looking for any sign that this was the right location. The place where they would find the lost miko. With the pack holding their breath behind him, Sesshoumaru walked into the cave entrance. Inuyasha followed behind his brother, with Sango and Miroku after him. The group made their way into the cave. As they moved farther and farther into the depths of the cave the temperature began to rise. The heat was uncomfortable and the musty smell of the dirt tickled everyones senses. The quartet continued to follow the tunnel until, suddenly, the daiyoukai stopped mid stride. Everyone went on guard at the youkai lords reaction.

Without warning a burst of flames roared through the tunnel. Sesshoumaru raised his Bakusaiga to counteract the flames. The mighty sword repelled the licking flames with no trouble. Following the flames came a roar from deep within the tunnel. The group continued forward again, with weapons drawn and ready for confrontation. Before long the group came to a large cavern. Sesshoumaru stopped just outside of the entranceway, reaching out with his senses to find any sign of the miko or the youkai within. He did find the youkai, one. He tested the youkai's strength with a flare of his youki. The fire youkai inside hummed in response to the lords test. Deciding on a course of action, Sesshoumaru signaled for the rest of the pack members to stay behind him.

In a flash of white and red the youkai lord bolted into the cavern. The fire youkai clashed swords with the inu lord. Inuyasha and the others moved into the mouth of the cavern to watch the battle. Before long the western lord halted his assault on his opponent. The lord raised his hand to his combatant, and the youkai stayed his blade. The youkai was breathing heavily as he stepped back to hear out the daiyoukai in front of him. Getting a good look at him now, it was clear to the group that this was not the one that they were searching for. This youkai had ashen grey skin, not the inky black that Sesshoumaru had seen. The inu lord sheathed his sword and offered his apologies to the fire youkai. Although, he accepted the apology he was still wary of the predator before him. Sesshoumaru called the rest of the pack members inside the cavern. The fire youkai eyed them all suspiciously; a youkai lord, a hanyou and a couple of humans. This was the strangest group he had ever seen.

"What can I do for you Lord Sesshoumaru?" The youkai asked fussily.

"First what is your name." He insisted.

"My name in Shojiou. How may I help you?" He pushed again.

"We are in search of a fire elemental. We believe that he lives near a pine forest like this." Sesshoumaru explained.

"There is no fire elemental on my mountain, or in my forest." He declared firmly.

"Would you know of a forest where one lives?" The youkai lord pushed for information.

"Fire elementals are a dying breed. You would be hard pressed to find one. Why do you seek him?" Shojiou asked.

"He has taken something that belongs to me." Sesshoumaru said suspiciously, eyeing the youkai's features carefully.

"It must be very important to you." Shojiou pressed.

"It is a vital part of our quest." Sesshoumaru said carefully.

"I suppose she is." The youkai slipped and the western lord was on him in an instant.

Sesshoumaru had the youkai against the wall with his fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. The youkai knew too late, that he had slipped. The inu youkai growled at the whimpering Shojiou to increase the threat, causing him to yelp out in fear.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru growled at his captive.

"I don't know." The youkai said hoarsely as he clawed at the inu lords deadly grip.

"Don't lie to me." The lord growled out threateningly.

"I'm not. I don't know where he lives. I see him only a couple of times a year." He said honestly while still trying to pry the fingers from around his throat.

"How do you meet up with him?" Sesshoumaru loosened his grip fractionally.

"I meet him by the waterfall that is at the heart of the forest, three days walk to the east." He squeaked out pathetically.

"When do you meet with him?"

"Not until spring." He whimpered. "He says that he hibernates in winter."

"Apparently not." Sesshoumaru spat as he tossed the wheezing youkai to the ground.

Without looking back at their unwilling host the youkai lord exited the cavern and began making his way to the surface with his companions close behind him. The youkai strode along at a quick pace while deep in thought. The pack hurried to keep up with him, none of them daring to ask what he was thinking. When the foursome arrived at the tunnel entrance the waiting group looked on with expectant anticipation, but to their dismay the miko was not with them.

The daiyoukai lifted into the air without so much as a word to anyone. Rin and Shippou immediately followed on Ah-Un, while the others scrambled to get airborne. Sesshoumaru flew toward the east with his eyes locked on the horizon. The pack followed closely behind the silent lord, no one speaking a word. As the sun began to set behind them the silent lord touched down in a quiet clearing. The group immediately set to work preparing the camp, and starting the evening meal. Everyone steered clear of the pensive inu youkai. Leaving him to his thoughts and giving him his space until he was ready to inform the pack of the plan, that they were sure he was concocting.

The pack members sat quietly talking amongst themselves. Giving the members that didn't venture into the cave the details that they had. The kit and Rin both turned from hopeful to discouraged in a matter of a few minutes. Both were more hopeful that they at least had a lead to work with. Rin watched her guardian carefully out of the corner of her eye, worried that he was taking this hard. She had known that he had taken a liking to the beautiful woman that lead the pack. That was another factor for the daiyoukai. It went without saying that Kagome was the packs alpha female, and Sesshoumaru as the alpha male was dedicated to her safety. However, Rin was certain that is was more then just that.

Quietly, Sesshoumaru rose from his seat beneath a tree and walked into the forest. Rin watched closely as he did this. Although she was not worried for his safety, she was concerned about his feelings. Dare she say it, his heart. The whole ordeal had seemed more traumatic to him then even she had expected. The other pack members couldn't see the same things that she could, but she was sure that at least Sango had some idea. Rin sighed heavily when the daiyoukai disappeared into the trees and shrubs of the forest. Inuyasha noticed her melancholy and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and reassured her that Sesshoumaru would bring back Kagome. Rin leaned into his shoulder and before long she drifted into a deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru walked deep into the forest. Thinking about the information that he had obtained that afternoon. How was he going to find her? The youkai had not given them a whole lot of information to go on. This would be a long hunt. Finding a quiet spot, the youkai lord sat down beneath a stout tree. He folded his arms inside his sleeves and closed his eyes. His fingers brushed against something tucked inside his left sleeve. He slowly opened his eyes and pulled the object from his sleeve. A small handle was removed, followed by a sheath. When he rested the small blade in his hand he inspected it with a caring eye. The handle was ornately designed with mother of pearl and lavender threading, with a delicate silver guard. The blade was pristinely sharpened and glistened in the moon light. The sheath matched the handle of the small blade.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome's voice came from the front entry of her home. "It's so beautiful, come and see."_

_ Sesshoumaru left the kitchen to find the miko standing at the front door looking out into the courtyard of her family shrine. The ground was covered in a fresh layer of pristine white snow. The whole shrine looked like it was glistening. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold. He looked at her brightened face and couldn't help but smile, although she never saw it. In that moment he wished very much to take her by the hand as they stood there looking at the splendors of nature, but he could not. His affection for her was unquestionable, but he struggled with himself continually. _

_ When they returned home that afternoon he held her tightly as they passed through the well. It was comforting to have her so close, and in his arms. When he lifted them from the well he held her a moment longer, and longed to kiss her perfect lips. Before he did, he stopped himself again. Looking back he wished he hadn't. Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands, felt regret and it weighed heavy on his mind. So, many years alone. It was all wasted. _

With a heavy sigh Sesshoumaru replaced the blade in his sleeve, where he had been keeping it since that fateful day that the miko disappeared. It was to be her gift. His offering to her. That would have to wait until she was returned to him.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter. The story is coming together pretty well I think. Thanks to everyone that reads, and to those of you that review.


	17. Clear Waters

**Clear Waters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

The following morning the pack set out for this waterfall they had been told about. Sesshoumaru kept particularly quiet as he led the way eastward. Rin watched her long time guardian closely. The concern she felt for him was evident to everyone around her, but no one would dare question her about the silent youkai lord. No one dared his wrath should they find out they were asking about his state of mind, or heart. Not even Jaken had the courage, or stupidity, to say anything about the pack leaders odd behavior. Although Rin could see the broader picture as to what was really bothering her lord, the others could only see that he was disturbed by the miko being taken.

They flew due east for several hours until it was lunch time. They touched down in a large field along side a ningen village. Everyone relaxed and ate while Sesshoumaru watched. He stayed deep in thought the whole time. No one approached him for any reason. Without Kagome there everyone was too afraid to speak to him, and Rin knew it was best to leave him alone. When the meal was finished the pack cleaned up, and continued on foot the rest of the day. They moved at a brisk pace, but Sesshoumaru was careful not to over tax anyone. He knew that he would need everyones strength when it came time to confront this elemental. He was a tricky one.

That evening they camped in the forest, near a hot spring. When dinner was finished Rin asked to sit beside the youkai lord. He nodded his agreement to her request. She set down in front of him, so that she could see his face. His expression was stern and emotionless by the untrained eye, but Rin knew better. She had become accustom to the subtle differences in his expressions. Without question, he was unnerved in a way that she had never seen before.

"You are concerned for Kagome?" She finally asked him.

"She is a member of my pack." He stated simply.

"It's more then that, my lord." She pressed.

"Kagome is the packs alpha female. It is my responsibility to insure her safety." He insisted.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I can see that you care for Kagome. I do not blame you. She is beautiful and smart. She is one of a kind." Rin looked through her lashes at the affronted youkai.

Sesshoumaru was outraged at his wards assertions at first, but soon he realized that he could not hind these things from her. Although a part of him still rebelled against the idea of a human mate, he could not deny that he desired her presence. With Rin he could not hind it. Not the way he could with the others.

"She is one of a kind, Rin." He finally admitted out loud. "I do desire very much to have her back by my side."

"You are not alone Sesshoumaru-sama. We all wish to have her back." Rin smiled softly at him. "I do believe she will be happy to be back by your side as well."

Sesshoumaru looked up in astonishment at the young woman's words. Had the miko divulged something to his ward about her feelings toward him? As much as he wished to ask her, he restrained himself. He did have his dignity after all. He would not be seen as a giddy girl excited about learning of his favorites affections. That would not do at all. He would simply take Rin at her word, that the miko wished to be by his side. Rin excused herself and left to sit beside Inuyasha.

The couple drew the attention of the daiyoukai. He had noticed how much Inuyasha cared for his young ward. Maybe he had underestimated his brother all these years. Maybe it took the right kind woman. The hanyou seemed different somehow. He was more attentive to Rin then he had ever been toward the miko. He was very dutiful about seeing to her every need. In fact, the daiyoukai had had very little to do with Rin since they began traveling with Inuyasha. The half breed had instinctually assumed his role as protector, although, Rin never relinquished her lord of the title. She accepted his attentions happily, and appeared to be quite enthralled with his behavior. It was good to see her happy. The girl had suffered so much as a child. If he had to admit it, so had his brother. Not that it changed his opinion of him one bit. Not at all.

In the end, Sesshoumaru was happy for them both. It didn't bother him as much as he imagined it would. Perhaps it was because he was considering his own heartache at the moment, but it was a good thing. The two complimented one another. Inuyasha was as high strung as he always was, but Rin's calm demeanor had a way of settling him down. He seems more grounded around her. The hanyou thought more clearly then he usually did while in her presence. That was a very good change. It made getting along with the baka that much easier. The one that truthfully seemed the most annoyed by the hanyou's attentions toward Rin, was actually Jaken. The cranky imp had grown close to the young girl, and he seemed most distressed by her affinity for Inuyasha. Admittedly, Sesshoumaru found it rather humorous himself. The imp would often times sulk alone on the outskirts, away from the group, dutifully polishing the saddle or tending to any of his masters whims. Rin, being as sharply intelligent as she was, took note of Master Jaken's sullen behavior. She went to great lengths to ease the imps mood, but with little affect. The moody kappa was determined to sulk over the loss of his dear little Rin.

After dinner was finished, Sesshoumaru left for the hot spring. He left Inuyasha in charge of the camp. The youkai lord made his way into the warm water and settled himself onto a smooth rock. The warmth of the water felt good. His muscle were actually sore. The stress of the miko's abduction was perhaps taking it's toll on him. He relaxed into the water and closed his eyes. The smell of the water and earth saturated his senses and engulfed his very being. His mind wandered to the miko and the clues they had about the fire elemental that had taken her. Hopefully, they would find more clues to his location when they arrived at this waterfall they had been told about. They should arrive there by tomorrow afternoon if he had it figured correctly. The daiyoukai honestly didn't know what to expect when they got there, but hopefully it would be something, anything.

Just then the water shifted slightly, and Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. To his great surprise Kagome stood before him. He sat awed at her sudden arrival and great lack of clothing. The miko was bare from head to toe. She had stepped into the water and was up to her calves in the pool. Her long raven tresses flowed over her shoulders and rested on her perfectly formed breasts. Her stomach was flat with the strong muscles flexing beneath her porcelain skin. He followed the curve of her hips, his line of sight making it way down her long legs, and back up again. She walked slowly into the water until she was in the center of the pool and had to wade across to him. As she reach the youkai lord she came up slightly, her hand reaching for his face. Her right palm cupped his face gently, and he looked down into her eyes. Without a word spoken she reached up with her other hand and placed it on the other side of his face in a loving embrace. He looked at her curiously. The miko had never really been shy, but he would have never expected this from her. As he thought about this, Kagome leaned in closely, and her lips touched his. His whole body ignited in flames as the passions burned within him. He reached for her, and wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny frame. She pushed her fingers into his hair, threading them through his silver locks. As she did this the heal of her hand rubbed over the edge of his ears, causing a low growl to erupt within him.

Sesshoumaru pulled the miko close to him while his hands roamed her body. His hands played on her soft skin and tangled in her midnight hair. They deepened the kiss as Sesshoumaru stood with her and brought them deeper into the hot springs pool. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, firmly holding onto him as they went. He cupped her thigh with his hand, and pulled her closer into him. When the miko pulled back to catch her breath she tilted her head back and exposed her throat to him. He immediately took advantage, and began to nip at the soft flesh under her jaw line. The miko moaned out her satisfaction. Her movements and body language told the youkai lord all he needed to know, and made full use of what she silently spoke to him. The two tousled in the hot spring, back and forth, each fighting for dominance. Until they were back were they started. Kagome straddling his lap as he sat on the rock were he was in the beginning. While the miko kissed his neck he let his head rest back against the rock behind him, and he closed his eyes once more. Her kisses began to fade and the feel of her hands on his skin were suddenly gone.

The daiyoukai opened his eyes cautiously. It was true the miko was, in fact, not there with him. The haze of sleep could now be felt in his head, and he realized that it was a dream. He had dreamt of her, and what a dream it was. It was true he really did desire her in such a way. His affection for the alpha female was unquestioned, but his wants and desires were now clear to him as well. It went beyond the mutual respect of one alpha to another. He looked down into the water, and studied his reflection for a moment. His eyes displayed sadness. Something he had not seen in many, many years. The revelation was almost too much for him in that moment, and he had the urge to kill something. The pain of her separation from him was now welling up inside him. This fire elemental would be a sorry sight when he was finished with him. It was clear to him now, that the blade he carried was not just an offering to his alpha, but to his future mate. It had just taken this long for his heart to understand what his instincts already understood.

By the afternoon of the second day they had made it to the waterfall they had been directed to. The group touched down in the clearing around the pool. Sesshoumaru instructed them to set up camp for lunch, and quickly left to investigate the waterfall for any signs of this fire elemental. When he had made a full circuit of the area he returned to the pack. Everyone looked up at him expectantly, but a simple shake of his head dashed everyones hopes. Shippou began to sniff back the tears that were welling threateningly in his eyes. Rin pulled the young kit close, and hugged him tightly, just before they streamed out. The group sat by the large pool at the base of the waterfall. Eating their lunch quietly together, no one wanting to speak of the disappointment that everyone felt. When Sesshoumaru finished his meal he left the group and sat on the bank of the pool. He stared off into the distance, watching the waterfall cascade into the waters beneath it. Suddenly, some color in the water caught his attention. He watched carefully as a fish with large flowing fins came up to the shore and poked it's head out of the water. It was a large koi fish with wispy feathery fins. It was orange, white and black with yellow eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The fish spoke, and the daiyoukai lifted a slender brow in question. "I am Keiko my lord. What brings you here?"

"Keiko." He repeated. "You are a water sprite."

"Yes my lord." She said with a smile. "Can I help you with anything while you are visiting my home?"

"I have a question for you." He began and the koi nodded her interest. "Have you seen a fire elemental at your pool?"

"Yes, my lord. He comes a couple of times a year, but never in the winter." She said very fervently. "However, he did come by _this_ winter. Not more then a week ago. When he came the second time he had a young woman with him."

Hearing the conversation, everyone began to gather around the daiyoukai to listen in. The water sprite paid the others no mind as she continued to talk with the Western Lord.

"He is a fierce youkai my lord. He commands fire like no other I have seen. He is a weapons maker." She explained. "He comes to trade his weapons with youkai that seek greater power. The pikes he makes are dangerous. Most youkai go mad after using his weapons."

"Pikes." Sesshoumaru spoke out loud. "What kind?"

"They are like none I have seen before. The tip is larger then most with a large circle at the base of the cutting end, and a flared cutting edge on each side of the circle resemble flames. The tip is very long too." Keiko described the weapon carefully.

"Interesting." Sesshoumaru added.

"I saw him wield one once. He was able to conjure fire from the circle, and direct it at his will. He was explaining to the buyer that anyone that used the weapon would be able to use it thusly." Her voice trembled with fear at the thought of the weapon.

"Thank you for your help, Keiko." He offered before standing.

"You are searching for him?" She asked quickly.

"Yes. He has taken our companion." He began to walk away from the pool.

"I can tell you were he lives." She almost yelled out to the youkai lord.

Everyone that had begun to leave the shore turned back quickly with looks of shock and hope written on their faces. Sesshoumaru walked back to the shoreline and crouched down beside the water sprite. His look said it all.

"He lives in a mountainside just six days north of here. It's deep in the pine forest at the base of a cliff. I hear that the entrance in part way up the mountain, in the cliff face were only he can find it." She gave him the information quickly and precisely.

"Thank you, Keiko. You have been of great help." His tone was truly grateful.

"Glad to help you my lord. Good luck in returning the miko to your group."

The pack left the waterfall and began to travel northward to find this mountain in a pine forest. With this new information there was a renewed vigor in the group. They now had a real lead as to where to find Kagome. No one was happier then the youkai lord.


	18. A Tiny Village Sits Upon the Hill

**A Tiny Village Sits Upon the Hill**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The pack moved northward for several days, alternating between flight and walking. The packs spirits had been rallied since they had spoken with the water sprite at the waterfall. Inuyasha had questioned Sesshoumaru about wether or not they could trust her, and the daiyoukai quickly reassured him that she was trustworthy. Inuyasha did not argue with his brother on the matter, he had developed his own respect for his brother over the last year. Spring was coming quickly and that would mark a full year of traveling together. The hanyou himself couldn't believe that it had really been that long already. So many things had changed in that time, and it almost made him dizzy when he thought about it. The only thing that hadn't happened was the union between the monk and slayer. They kept postponing it, for one reason or another. He felt certain that they were unknowingly waiting for Naraku to be finished before things were completed. That's when Rin caught his attention, and without a second thought he left it all behind him, and joined her beside the fire.

A harsh winter storm had stopped their progress for at least a week. Leaving everyone feeling dismayed and discouraged. They had been held up at an isolated hillside cavern, away from any human or youkai villages. Luckily they had enough provisions to last the length of the snow storm. When they were finally able to venture out again, the world was covered in a white blanket. By the end of their first day back in the world they had found a beautiful little village at the top of a hill. The residence were very accommodating toward the youkai in the group, and it was easy to see why. This village was unlike any village they had seen before. Although it was similar in many ways to Horai island. Humans and demon lived together in harmony in this isolated village. The village didn't have an inn that they could stay at, but they were very accommodating to the Western Lord and his pack. As always, Shippou was quick to find children to play with, and disappeared from the hut the pack had been supplied. The following morning Sesshoumaru called the pack together to talk about the plans to find Kagome.

"Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku will accompany me to the pine forest to find Kagome and bring her back. Jaken, Rin and Shippou; you three will stay here. Ah-Un will remain with you as well." He announced firmly to his pack.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I would like to go." Shippou said timidly. "Kagome, is...well, she is important to me too. I want to help."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the young kit, then moved next to him and knelt down beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Sesshoumaru whispered gently to the boy, "I understand your want to protect your adoptive mother, but I need you here. I am entrusting you to watch over Rin while I am away. Can I count on you?"

Shippou looked up at the daiyoukai, shock evident in his eyes. The kit's face grew hard, then he balled his fists up and nodded determinedly to the alpha. Sesshoumaru gave a thankful nod to the boy. Happy that he had convinced the youngster to remain in the village he stood again and turned back to Inuyasha and the others.

"We will leave in the morning. We will travel hard and fast. Be prepared." With a nod of agreement from the others he left the hut.

Sesshoumaru walked out of the village borders and down the hill to a stand of trees that lined the hill side. He found a large tree as he always preferred and sat down beneath it. He rested his head against the trunk of the old tree and tried his best to relax. The idea of leaving to retrieve the miko the next day had easily made him anxious. His nerves had been in overdrive since he had discovered were the elemental would be found. The anticipation of Kagome being by his side again was almost too much for his body to contain. The sound of crunching snow drew his attention. He slowly opened his eyes and turned in the direction that his ward was coming. Rin stopped when his eyes fell on her. They did not exchange any words, but a wealth of information passed between the two with just a few looks. Rin moved in and sat beside him. His eyes stayed on her the whole time. He waited quietly for her to say what was on her mind.

"He is not your normal youkai is he?" She finally asked while looking high into the tree branches.

"No, he is an elemental."

"Elemental. What makes him so different from any other fire youkai?" Her mind was so sharp, and nothing got by his young ward.

"Fire youkai can manipulate fire." He started.

"Like Ah-Un, or Kirara?" She clarified.

"Precisely." He confirmed her quick minds conclusions.

"So, what is an elemental?" She followed quickly.

"An elemental not only manipulates fire; they are fire." He said plainly.

"So, he is fire itself." A simple nod was his answer. "That makes him more dangerous."

"Indeed. Aside from these talents, he is also very old." Sesshoumaru looked through the branches to the soft clouds above.

"You will bring her back, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said confidently.

"Hai, Rin." He looked at her. "I will."

"Good. Everyone will be happy to have her back." She looked down at her hands. "Inuyasha misses her very much."

"You are concerned for Inuyasha?" He asked suddenly, and her head snapped up to look into the eyes that were now staring at her.

"Yes. I am concerned for everyone in the pack, my lord." She stuttered sadly.

"It is acceptable for you to be concerned for him." He said in his usual covert way.

Rin looked away and back into the sky. She knew that this was his way of giving his approval. Honestly she was surprised that he did accept her feelings. All that was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Why did you ask the three of us to stay behind?" She asked next.

"It will be better that you stay behind for the time being." He said softly.

"Is this for our safety or do you have other reasons?"

"You are such a perceptive girl." He smirked ever so slightly. "I fear that Kagome way not be in the best of situations when we find her, and I wish to keep the kit from the heartache."

"So, you asked him to stay behind and look after me." She stated with a half smile.

"Yes. You are a perceptive girl, Rin." He outright smiled at her.

Rin stood up with a broad smile of her own. She looked down at her lord and guardian with a great admiration shining in her eye. He had always been so noble, but few ever saw it. He had taken to the young fox almost immediately, and in his own way had taken the kit under his wing. The following morning the group left the small village behind. Rin and Shippou stood at the edge of the village watching their retreating forms until they were completely out of sight.

Kagome stood at the entrance of another large room in the labyrinth of tunnels and caverns that interconnected the elementals home. On the far wall, across from where she stood was a large stone sitting on the ground. A name was carved deeply in the glossy black stone. 'Beloved mate and mother' where etched beneath the name. On the wall above this large stone were countless others. The entire wall was lined with these same smaller stones. Each one bore a name and a loving statement. The two adjoining walls were similarly covered. Some of the small glossy stones were sitting on the ground in a few rows on either side. Clearly there was no more room on the wall for the stones. The grave stones. Kagome eyes stung as she looked at them. The countless grave markers that were covering this lonely room was overwhelming.

She walked forward slowly. Making her way to the large stone that was centered in the room. It looked like one of the newest stones. 'Hikaben' was the name carved into the shiny black stone. Beside the large stone was another smaller one, with the name Moeagaru. Kagome gasped at the name. How could his name be listed on that stone? Her eyes drifted back to the large stone. 'Beloved mate and mother' caught her attention again. She quickly put two and two together. Suddenly the tears pushed past her lashes and began to flow freely. She knelt down in front of the two black stones. Kagome clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, then bowed before the graves.

_ 'Sesshoumaru-sama' _she thought tearfully to herself_. _

Would he come for her? Hopefully soon. It had been so long since she was taken. If she figured correctly it was somewhere around two weeks, maybe more. It had never taken this long for Inuyasha to find her. Then again, Inuyasha had been able to track her. Moeagaru left no trail to follow, and that would make it that much harder. Perhaps she would have to stay here for a few more weeks. How could you find someone when you have no idea were to look, and no scent to track.

_'I've been in this cave for so long without knowing anything that's going on outside. I miss him so much. All of them.' _A few tears pushed past her lashes again and she tried to sniff them back.

"Sesshoumaru." She sobbed quietly to herself.

"Kagome." Moeagaru's voice came drifting down the hallway.

She jumped up when she heard his voice. As she turned to leave, she quickly wiped her eyes and pushed back the knot that was stuck in her throat. Kagome stopped and took one last look at the silent stones that she was leaving behind.

"Kagome." He called again, his voice coming nearer.

"Coming." She choked out in a raised voice, as she trotted to the entrance.

The miko stopped abruptly as the imposing form of the dark elemental came into the doorway. She nearly ran into him before she was able to stop. She hiccuped as she stopped and looked up into his odd copper eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked harshly.

"Sorry. I was just looking around." She stammered out.

"You are not to come here." He said as he turned on his heel and walked back up the corridor.

Kagome grabbed his hand when he turned away. Moeagaru stopped quickly, but did not turn to face her. For almost a full minute Kagome and Moeagaru stood there silently. When she did not speak he started moving again, but she did not release her grip. He turned his head to look at her, but found her looking at the ground.

"Is this why you seek it?" She asked simply.

She didn't have to be explicit for him to understand her meaning. The miko had discovered what he had tried to keep from her. His reason for obtaining the jewel. Before he could respond to her question she started to speak again.

"The jewel will not bring them back." She lifted her head to look at him. "It brings nothing but sorrow to all that desire it. It brings unhappiness to all that possess it. It brings death to those that protect it."

Moeagaru's eyes widened at her words. It was obvious that this woman had already suffered because of her possession of the jewel, and was trying to warn him of the dangers. However, his suffering had already been great. What more could he suffer? Besides, who was she to speak in such a wise tone for someone as young as she. What did she know of true suffering? She would never feel the lose that he had, and she could never understand it. He turned his eyes quickly away from her. With a deep breath he sighed his frustration.

"Koko ni kinasai, Kagome." His voice was smooth and emotionless.

Kagome snapped to attention, releasing his hand, then she trotted quickly behind him as he began to move down the corridor again.

"We will have guests tomorrow afternoon." He whispered with a note of agitation in his voice.


	19. Ambushed

**Ambushed**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Moeagaru is my original character.

Moeagaru stood by the fire pit looking into the dying embers. He felt a bit of finality in his course of action. He had stepped into the fates of others and was now bound to them, and any outcome that may come with that. When the miko entered the room he looked up to observe her clothing. She had changed into the black battle outfit that had been his mates so many years ago. The holes that cover the belly and legs of it helped his mate remain cool, but it would do no such thing for the miko since she was not a fire elemental. However, it was quite attractive on her. The priestesses body was well proportioned and rather curvy like his mates, and the outfit suited her well. Her cloak billowed behind her as she walked toward him. He stretched his hand out to Kagome, and she slipped her hand into his. He pulled the hood of his own cloak over his head and Kagome followed suit.

"It is time, Kagome." He whispered.

He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around her body tightly. With a burst of flame, his body was gone, and a violent torrent of fire whipped around the miko's body, holding her just off the ground. The flames began to move along the ground, then slowly started to move. Kagome remained nestled in the whirlwind of flames, then suddenly he flew out of the cavern and up the corridors toward the surface, carrying the miko with him.

Sesshoumaru touched down in a small clearing at the edge of the pine forest. The mountain that they sought was still a long ways off from their location, but they would have to proceed on foot. The forest was very dense, and there were no good landing spots deeper in then they already were. The idea of continuing on foot upset the daiyoukai, but there was no other option. Going on foot at this point would slow them down a lot more then Sesshoumaru wanted. The four companions continued into the forest cautiously. After an hour or so the hanyou began grousing about walking so slowly. The dense forest made it impossible to move any faster then they already were. They had not stopped for lunch, instead had eaten while still moving. The youkai lord had been pushing the group all morning, and the only ones that understood were the two humans in the party.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, how long do you think it will take for us to get to this guys mountain?" Inuyasha barked.

"We should arrive later this afternoon, if all goes well." He replied while keeping his eyes forward, and not turning to look at his brother.

"Stuffy bastard." Inuyasha griped under his breath.

"Be a little understanding, Inuyasha." Miroku chimed in. "He is focused on getting Kagome back. His attention is occupied at the moment."

"Yeah, so. We are all working to get Kagome back. Why's he gotta be a jerk to me?" The hanyou barked back.

"You really are thick, aren't you Inuyasha." Sango said morosely. Miroku smiled at his betrothed, while she just shook her head at the dense half breed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha scowled at the slayer, who flatly ignored him.

"If you haven't noticed by now you don't deserve to know." Sango snapped at him, and Kirara meowed her agreement.

"What are you two talking about?" Inuyasha began barking even louder with his growing frustration.

"Keep it..." Miroku began pleading.

THWACK, and Inuyasha hit the ground hard. His face buried deep in the dirt. He was spitting dirt when he lifted his head to see his brother standing over him with a deep scowl etched across his face.

"Be quiet you idiot." Sesshoumaru bit out between his fangs. "We are getting close."

Sango and Miroku chuckled softly to themselves as they walked past the grumbling hanyou on the ground. Inuyasha jumped to his feet quickly, to catch up with the others that had gone ahead without him. The foursome pushed deeper into the forest. As they came closer to the mountain the forest became darker. The sun was beginning to move westward when the group stopped in a close stand of trees with a small opening overhead. The clouds were sparse and drifting slowly by. Sesshoumaru sat on a large moss covered rock that faced the steep cliff they had steadily been moving closer too all morning.

Sesshoumaru suddenly jumped from his spot on the rock as it exploded into shards. He drifted to his right were the others sat stunned. When he landed he reached for his sword, resting his hand on the hilt, but he did not draw it. When Inuyasha moved to stand next to him, Sesshoumaru growled his disapproval. The three stood back perplexed at the daiyoukai's demand to stay back. As the dust settled from the crushed rock, a single cloaked figure stood before them. The black robe covered the being from head to toe, so that no features were visible. The figures gaze was fixed on the daiyoukai and no one else. They reached into the inky cloak and drew a wakizashi. Sango readied her weapon, and Miroku his staff.

"Stay back." Sesshoumaru growled at them. "I will handle this."

The hooded figure lunged forward with their short sword clutched tightly in both hands. Sesshoumaru readied himself, but still did not draw his weapon. He dashed forward suddenly and attempted to grab his assailants hands. The attacker shifted sideways to escape his grasp, and jumped into a nearby tree. Sesshoumaru watched his opponent carefully as they stood silently on a high branch. The figure returned their wakizashi to the inside of their cloak, then thrust their right hand out straight. Their fingers flared out with their palm turned away from sight, ready to grasp at something unseen. A blast of flames shot down from the sky and a large pike appeared in the figures grasp, the very same pike that the water sprite had described. The pike twirled skillfully in their hands, and then the blade end was pointed directly at the youkai lord. The hooded figure jumped into the air, and came crashing down where Sesshoumaru had stood. Inuyasha and the others moved back to stay out of the fray. The combat was getting a bit too close.

The pike's blade was wavering in the air just over Sesshoumaru's shoulder. His left hand was holding the large ring at the base of the blade, and using it to hold it back. The wielder tried to pull it loose, but the daiyoukai would not release the weapon. When the pike could not be moved one hand moved from the handle to the lords chest. A glow of spirit energy began to form around their hand. Sesshoumaru released the pike and jumped into the air. He flew up and over his opponent, who turned as he moved, and shot off a bolt of holy energy at the youkai. Inuyasha and the others gasped at the strange attacks the hooded assailant was using. Before anyone could say a word Sesshoumaru had tackled the cloaked figure, and was holding them to the ground. He pushed the hood from their head to reveal a raven haired woman with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome." Inuyasha yelled out.

The woman shot the daiyoukai with a blast of reki to push him back. When she was free, she retrieved her weapon, and jumped backwards away from Sesshoumaru. He watched her as she did this. With her face exposed he could see that her eyes were flat, with no expression. She was being controlled just as he had anticipated. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Tears were dripping down her cheeks as she stood ready to attack again. Without warning, the miko darted across the small clearing at the youkai lord. She thrust the pike forward again and again, as Sesshoumaru dodged each attack. When he leapt backward, away from her, she stopped and set the pike handle end on the ground. A swirl of youki focused in the large central ring.

"NO." Kagome screamed as a blast of flames shot from the weapon.

The flames engulfed the small clearing, singeing the surrounding area. The three onlookers backed farther away from the fight, and shielded themselves from the blast. Kagome stood with tears still flowing as she looked for the man she attacked. The daiyoukai was nowhere to be found. The miko relaxed her stance as she continued to search for her opponent. Suddenly, a streak of red and white blurred in front of her, knocking the pike from her grasp. The bladed weapon flipped through the air, and landed in a rock across the clearing. Sesshoumaru had the priestess pinned to the ground beneath him. Her hands held down by her wrists, and his weight holding her to the ground. He looked into her eyes, and a sad look crossed his face. Her eyes stared past him, as if she didn't know him. The tears still flowed, streaking her face with lines of sadness. She was fighting this control that the elemental held over her. He could see it in her eyes as she wept. His chest burned with sadness to see the miko tormented in such a fashion. To make her attack her own pack mates against her will, would be the worst form of torture to the little priestess. He knew that her tears where the reflection of her true feelings, and it pained him to she her suffering this agony. Her gentle spirit was not made to be a warrior. She loved and cared for every living thing and she did this with every fiber of her being. He had to bring her back.

"Come back to me, Kagome." He whispered in her ear.

As her sadness increased the tears came stronger, and she began to struggle in his grip. He wouldn't release her, he straddled her as she struggled beneath him. He picked her up as he shifted his weight back, then pulled her into a tight hug, and nuzzling into her neck. Kagome began to shake violently, then suddenly she screamed, and released a pulse of holy energy from the core of her body. Sesshoumaru moved just slightly after being blasted by the reki, but still kept his hold on the woman in his arms. When he looked up, Kagome had passed out. The youkai lord laid her down gently, and brushed her hair from her face, then smoothed his fingers across her cheek. She laid unconscious on the ground, her breathing slow and restful. Sesshoumaru stood up, turned around and drew his sword. The other pack members turned to look at where the youkai lord was facing. On the rock where the pike had landed, stood a tall cloaked figure, brandishing the weapon that had been planted in that spot. Inuyasha and the others rushed forward and knelt beside the sleeping miko. The men looked up at the two opponents that were now squaring off against one another.

The figure twirled the pike in a blur of speed, then lashed it down in a firm stroke, stopping short of the rock where he stood. The combatant was issuing a challenge by his posture, and the daiyoukai responded quickly. With a flash of red in his eyes he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana, and slowly drew the famed weapon that he wielded. Sesshoumaru set his sword defensively across the front of his body, and released a low threatening growl. The figure pushed his hood back to reveal his inky black skin and steely blue hair. The youkai lord had no doubts, this was the youkai that had taken the miko from him. The time had come to deal with the elemental that had abducted his packs alpha female. He would pay for putting the miko through such agonies, and taking her from her pack. These were all very serious crimes in the mind of the youkai lord. However, more than anything he would pay for taking the woman that was the inu-lord's equal. The woman that he now realized was the most important thing to him; _his_ alpha female. Without a word said the two opponents lunged forward toward one another. Each one raising their weapon; preparing to strike.

A/N: Thank you all for being so passant with me. My house is almost finished and I will be back to writing more frequently. When I am back there will be a whirlwind of chapters and one shots that I will post. I have so many things working in my mind while I'm painting the walls. Enjoy and I will be back in roughly 2 weeks. Thank you all, and I love all my readers.


	20. Showdown in the Pine Forest

**Showdown in the Pine Forest**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, however, Moeagaru is my creation.

Sparks flew through the air when the two weapons clashed blades. The two youkai wielding the blades leapt back after the strike. They stood on opposite sides of the small clearing from one another. They were both panting from exhaustion. The pair had been dueling since afternoon, and the moon was now high above them. The edge of the clear was singed from fire, and the rocks were now reduced to gravel. Several of the trees were broken and splintered from bodies being thrown into them. The three onlookers remained on the fringes of the battle, watching and waiting to see the outcome. At one point Inuyasha had even dozed off. He finally woke when the monk had gently elbowed him in the ribs. He sleepily watched from the sidelines, yawning and lounging as the battle drug on.

The two combatants were not in as bad a shape as one would expect from to youkai that had been battling for hours. Neither one was willing to give in or give up. Each had a point to prove. Each had their fair share of cuts and bruises from their skirmishes. The Western Lord seemed to be fairing better then the elemental, but at some points in the battle it was hard to say definitively. Sesshoumaru came skidding past the pack on the balls of his feet, and slid to a stop a few feet from were they sat. He drew his arm high in the air, the tip of his sword reaching for the sky, he then slashed it down, then quickly turned, and slashed it horizontally in the air. A fierce blue light sprang from his sword and flashed forward across the clearing. The attack hit the elemental squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards into another unsuspecting tree. After he broke through the first tree with his back, he turned around in the air, and planted both feet firmly into the tree behind him. He cushioned his impact and then redistributed the energy into forward motion. He came flying at the young lord at break neck speed.

The pair continued to battle through the night, unrelenting in their pursuit. As dawn began to break the next morning, Sango gasped in surprise. Inuyasha, Miroku and Kirara all turned to see what the problem was. When their eyes locked with the miko's they all gasped and smiled simultaneously. Kagome sat up carefully, a sleepy look on her face. Her eyes still had a glassy quality to them. Sango found this disturbing. Inuyasha didn't notice and didn't care.

"Kagome." Inuyasha blurted out suddenly.

A moment later Sesshoumaru went flying through the air past the onlookers. Kagome made no reaction to the youkai lords flight past them. Sango became concerned that Kagome would become a distraction for the Western lord, and seriously jeopardize the outcome of the battle. Sesshoumaru sprang forward again, coming from a small pile of tree rubbish that he had just created, from his landing shoulders first into the thick pine tree. Kagome began to stir and was trying to stand, her eyes locked on the inky black fire youkai that was currently fending off a very angry inu-youkai. If something wasn't done, Kagome would walk into the middle of their battle. Sango looked at Miroku, immediately she could see that the same worries were present in his mind as well. With a quick nod from his betrothed the monk jumped up and pinned the silent miko to the ground. Inuyasha barked in surprise at the monks sudden and strange behavior. Sango was rummaging through her slayers pouches looking for something.

"What the hell do you think your doing Miroku?" He yelled out at his friend.

"We have to stop her, Inuyasha." The monk snapped impatiently at the hanyou.

"Stop her?" Inuyasha repeated in confusion.

"She is still under his control. We have to stop her." Sango said as she moved forward with a cloth in her hand.

Sango moved to her friends head and gently placed the cloth over her mouth and nose. They all watched as the young woman began to slow in her struggles. When the woman gave up her struggles the monk carefully released her arms. The slayer moved her to a more comfortable position; crossing her arms over her stomach and resting her head on a roll of cloth.

"We have to be sure to keep Kagome asleep until the elemental is dead." Sango began, and Inuyasha looked up with a questioning expression on his face. "She will not be released from his control until Lord Sesshoumaru kills him. We have to keep her asleep and out of combat until that has happened."

"She is so strong." Sango whispered to herself, but Miroku and Inuyasha still heard.

"Indeed she is." Miroku smirked. "To have fought against the control of an elemental as old and strong as this one. She truly is strong."

Miroku placed his arm around the shoulder of the dark hair slayer, and pulled her towards him. Sango excepted his affections and rested her head on his shoulder. He dared to move his hand lower, to rest at her waist, and happily she allowed him that. In a clear presence of mind he did not pursue any farther.

"If she was so strong, why'd she go and get herself kidnapped again?" Inuyasha's barking broke the couples peaceful moment.

"If Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't do anything to prevent her kidnapping then I doubt that she could." Sango barked back at him.

Kagome winced in her slumber. Sango quickly came to her side and patted her head with a rag she had wet from the canteen. The miko calmed quickly, and her restlessness stopped, but then tears began to slide down her cheeks again. Sango wiped away the tears from the suffering woman's face. A sad smile came over Kagome's face, and in a pained voice she whispered out.

"Sorry."

"I didn't mean to be so weak." She said in her unconscious state. "I tried to become stronger. I tried to become stronger for you. So that you would see me as equal."

Sango's face became puzzled at her strange words. Could she be talking about him? She must not know how he feels. Although Kagome was pretty dense when it came to these things, and the thought made her smile. Inuyasha's left ear twitched slightly at the miko's words; trying to pretend he couldn't hear them.

A sudden loud crash and a deep penetrating roar caught everyone's attention. A blur of black sailed past them and crashed into several trees to their left. A streak of red and white followed quickly after it. The morning sun was coming through the trees and the battle took on a more ethereal glow in the rays of the dawning sun. The sun glistening through the silvery hair of the inu-lord, painting him in an image of a shining knight. The sun behind the dark youkai increased his ominous appearance, and made him look blacker. Sesshoumaru slashed his Bakusaiga time and time again, pushing the fire elemental back, and landing several blows. The blood began to soak through his kimono, the dark color made it difficult to see, but Sesshoumaru could smell it. He had finally taken the upper hand in the battle. He would have to push his advantage now. He stood still his sword parallel to the ground.

"Dragon Strike." He said in a low husky voice.

Blue flames erupted from the swords blade, and flicked wildly through the clearing at the struggling youkai in front of him. The electric flames danced closer and closer to the elemental as if a predator was closing in on it's prey. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion in Moeagaru's eyes, but he knew that it was a split second. He pulled on his youki and smoke engulfed him. When the smoke cleared he was standing behind Sesshoumaru who was watching his attack slice through the air where his opponent had just been standing. In another moment that seemed like an eternity the daiyoukai turned, with another fast attack for the elemental. This attack was slower and did not require such a drastic move to avoid. He simply set his pike in the ground and shot a blast of fire directly into the center; dispelling the attack instantly. Sesshoumaru leapt forward immediately and came down, sword first, on the spot where his opponent stood. Moeagaru flew into the air, flipped head over heals, and landed on the last remaining boulder in the area.

Sango watched carefully. The fire elemental stood on a boulder directly across from her, and Lord Sesshoumaru was attacking from her left. The fire elemental planted his pikes handle again, he began to chant in a low tone. A swirl of youki made a circle around the large metal ring at the end of the pikes blade. As the youki quickly increased, the ring began to distort and enlarge with the youki. As the chant wound down his voice became louder, until he reached the last word which he yelled. As he yelled the last word, a large shock wave of youki and fire shock from the large circle in the weapon. The blast hit the youkai lord square in the body. Sesshoumaru was thrown backwards through the forest. Several trees snapped as he went smashing through them. Without hesitation, or delay, the fire youkai turned toward the pack and released a torrent of fire at them. Everyone jumped away quickly. The flames grazed past the sleeping miko. The second he had released his flames he jumped forward, hard on the heals of his own attack. He landed beside the miko, picking her up and tucking her under one arm, his body exploded into flames, the tornado of fire lifted into the air with the miko at the center, lifting up and away from them.

Just as everyone realized that Kagome had been taken, a blur of red and white rushed passed them. Sesshoumaru was in pursuit.


	21. Holy Bleep, Part 2

**Holy #$%, Part 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Moeagaru is my original character.

The black youkai soared into the skies with the miko under his arm. The great daiyoukai prince was following close behind. Their speed was incredible. The pack mates left on the ground were beginning to loose sight of them when it happened.

Sesshoumaru was close behind his rival and gaining ground. The daiyoukai was fast and lived up to his reputation as a strong opponent. Moeagaru looked ahead of him again, thinking hard about his options. They were becoming thinner by the minute. The more distance that the inu-youkai gained the fewer options he had left. His mind became relaxed, he focused his youki, and began to empty his mind of all other thoughts. The time was at hand.

_I can not use my mist to escape him. I have used too much of my youki in the fight. He truly is a fierce combatant. He is quite determined to have the miko back. He must care for her; truly. I would have never thought so much of the prince. _

_Kagome was right. The jewel does not bring happiness. Only pain and suffering to those within it's grasp. However, she is the one to free the jewel of it's prison and the souls trapped within it. This woman is extraordinary. I will leave it to you Kagome. _

Moeagaru slowed a bit as he felt her consciousness begin to awake again. It would not be long. As he slowed his flight, he looked back at the approaching lord, and noticed that his pursuit was slowing as well. He must feel it as well. He knows her very well if he can sense it at this distance. The inky demon turned to face the male that chased him. At that moment Kagome's body began to glow with the pinkish aura of her holy power. Although he knew that her body was not awake, her mind was, and it was responding. The miko's holy energy began to prick and sting, causing Moeagaru to loosen his grip on her. The woman did not fall from his arm, but instead began to hover beside him. Her holy energy thickening and swirling around her in a way that encircled her in her own reki.

When the woman drifted from his reach she righted herself, and was now standing straight in the air. Her eyes were closed and her body relaxed while she simply floated in the air. Sesshoumaru stopped a short distance from the two and watched his miko carefully, and prepared for what he had been expecting. Moeagaru on the other hand, stayed close to her and watched with a mournful look on his face. The youkai lord looked at the black youkai, wondering what he could be doing. He had to know what was about to happen, and yet he did not flee. The fire elemental was more then old enough, and would know what was about to transpire. Sesshoumaru, himself, knew that even_ he_ was too close, but he would not retreat. Not from her, not from his goal. No matter the cost.

Kagome's reki built and grew, encircling her in a sphere of holy energy. It swirled and shifted. The air felt tense and strained with the amount of power in the atmosphere. The dark youkai knew that it was up to him. He would need to make a move to make this happen. For all this to come to a satisfactory conclusion. Baring that thought in mind, he lunged forward. His hand reaching for the miko. When his hand came into contact with the outer most rim of her reki sphere; Kagome's eyes shot open, her mouth gapped with a silent scream, and her reki pulsed out powerfully. Moeagaru did not brace for the impact as the shockwave of holy energy hit him, and he was flung to the ground instantaneously. Sesshoumaru did not flee from the attack either, but merely crossed his arms in front of his face. The wave did not knock him from the skies as it had the elemental, but it had brought him to one knee. When he lowered his arms he looked for Kagome as an amusing thought came to mind.

_What was that expression Kagome had used before? Holy Shit, I believe it was. _

His attention was quickly turned back to Kagome when her body went limp, her eyes closed, and she began to fall toward the ground. Sesshoumaru darted in quickly, and scooped the woman up in his arms. He pulled her body into his. Her heartbeat was strong, and her breathing slow and steady. She was unaffected by her great display of power. The youkai lord slowly drifted back down to earth, as their pack mates came running up to give their assistance. Sesshoumaru cradled the miko in his lap when he reached the ground. Sango rushed in to assess her friends injuries. To everyones relief she had no major injuries. It appeared that she was exhausted more then anything. After only a few more minutes she began to open her eyes. Sesshoumaru shifted her off his lap and into a seated position on the ground. Sango took her friend in her arms immediately. When Kagome locked eyes with the familiar face of her best friend, a warm smile crossed her face. She took a moment to look around at each of her companions, and offer them a thankful smile.

When she had reached Sesshoumaru her eyes and her smile lingered. She was so relieved to see him there. He was the one person she really wanted to see, and hoped would come to her aid. She knew that he would be the only one that would be able to defeat Moeagaru. That's when she remembered the strange dark elemental. She sat up quickly and began to look around. When she could not see him, she scrambled to her feet, and began searching. When she found him he was lying on the ground, blood was flowing from his nose and mouth, his breathing was labored, and his body mangled. Despite all this, he still held tightly to his pike. Kagome fell to her knees beside him, and gingerly placed her hands on his chest. His eyes opened slowly, and a faint smile crossed his lips when he saw the miko. Kagome picked him up and set his broken body in her lap. She looked down at him, brushing his hair away and wiping at the blood.

"Why?" She sniffed tearfully. "Why did you do it?"

"You know I had no choice." He said with a labored breath.

"Yes. Yes you did. There had to be another way." She half yelled at him.

"Not for me Kagome." He said with a cracked smile, and placing a hand on her cheek. "Not for you."

"I don't understand." She sobbed.

"You will." He said as joyfully as he could. "Give it time. It will become clear, as your destiny unfolds."

"What destiny? I am the Shikon miko, that is all my destiny ever was." She chuckled through the tears.

"That is not true. Be patient." Sesshoumaru walked up behind the crying miko, and looked down at the pair questioningly. "Lord of the West."

"Hn." He acknowledged with a mild bit of surprise.

"You must protect this woman. She is _the_ most precious creature." When he finished he coughed hard, and blood erupted from his mouth.

"Kagome." He turned his attention back to the miko. "Take this." He lifted his famed pike to her weakly. Kagome took it, with his hand, and placed it softly on his chest.

"I can't. You know I can't use it." Her tone perplexed at his request.

"You can. Believe me. You can use this weapon, and I'm leaving it in your capable hands." He smiled bloodily at her. "I have one final request of you."

"Yes."

"Set my stone for me." He said with a warm hearted smile of satisfaction.

Kagome nodded her agreement to his request, as her pack mates looked on curiously. Moeagaru's breathing became heavier, and the blood came faster now. Kagome brushed her fingers over his cheek as his time grew short. After just a few moments his breathing slowed and so did the bleeding. When his eyes lost there glow and his breathing stopped, glowing embers began to rise from his body. When the surrounding air was filled with these glowing flecks, his body glowed like a burning log, then a burst of flames engulfed him. The flames did not burn, but swirled around his body until it was gone. The jewel shard fell into Kagome's hand when the flames faded away, leaving no trace of the elemental that she had just been holding. She curled her fingers around it tightly, and held her hand to her chest.

Kagome sat quietly with her face turned up to the sky watching the last remaining flecks float away. Sesshoumaru watched over the fragile woman that meant the world to him, and privately wondered if things would ever be the same. After a while of looking towards the clouds, the miko stood up with the fire pike in her hand. She placed it firmly on the ground, like Miroku did his staff. She turned her face to the youkai lord and looked at him silently for a moment before she spoke.

"Would you take me, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The inu-lord nodded his agreement before stepping to her side, and lifting the two into the air. The pack mates that were left behind watched with dazed wonderment about what was happening. As they followed the pair floating through the sky, when they disappeared into the side of the cliff face, they settled in to wait for the return of their comrades.

Kagome guided Sesshoumaru to the hidden entrance to the cave, where he set them down gently. Without saying a word she walked into the dark cavern, and the youkai lord followed closely behind her. His eyes darting around cautiously, and taking in all the information he could. The sights, the smells; they were all investigated one by one, and filed in his memories. Suddenly, something struck him as odd. He watched the miko in front of him carefully. She walked through the dark passages easily and precisely. This was very surprising to him. How was it that she could find her way so easily? Had she grown accustom to the terrain during her imprisonment, or was it something else?

"Kagome?" He began softly.

"Hn." She responded in a non-committal fashion.

"You know your way very well." He continued, but Kagome did not responded to his observation. "Did he not bind you?"

"No. I was free to roam the caverns. I could never find my way to the entrance so he didn't find it necessary."

"I see." Sesshoumaru was thrown back into his thoughts again, but suddenly brought back when the miko stopped at the entrance to a larger cave.

"He knew." She said hoarsely, as she choked back the tears.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her, to look over her shoulder to the interior of the cave. At the center of the cave was a fire pit that burned gently. A tea kettle was sitting at the edge of the fire pit. The edges of the cave were dark and little was visible. A strange glint from beside the fire pit caught his eye. Beside the fire pit was a smooth cut black stone. It shone in the dim light of the fire. Although the words were vaguely visible, it was obviously a head stone. His senses were turned back to the miko when he smelled the salty smell of a tear. When he looked a single tear slid down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away, sniffed hard, and stepped forward into the cave. Kagome immediately went for the stone. She lifted it in her arms and began walking for the far side of the cavern were another walkway started. The miko carried the stone down the hallway, past several other rooms, then finally she stopped at one that looked no different then the others. She hesitated before entering the room, but finally went in. When Sesshoumaru entered the room his eyes widened in shock. He could not believe his eyes. The room was covered from top to bottom in these black shiny stones. Each one baring a name. He walked up behind Kagome, and looked down at the stones next to the new one that she was placing carefully. It suddenly made sense to him. The room full of grave stones told the story well.

After placing Moeagaru's grave stone and saying her farewells, she walked into another one of the many rooms they had passed earlier, with Sesshoumaru following right behind her. They stood in what looked like a storage room to the youkai lord. Kagome was shifting through some odd fabrics in one corner, and Sesshoumaru looked around the room carefully. There were so many things in the room that he couldn't possibly take them all in. While the inu-youkai was seemingly distracted Kagome took the opportunity to change clothes. She stripped the black battle dress from her body, and stood with her naked back to the youkai lord who was looking the other direction. Unknown to the miko, who was herself distracted, every one of the youkai lords senses were focused on her. He knew every move and every step that she made. Sesshoumaru breathed in deeply, inhaling the rich scent of his miko, his eyes closing as he did this. When he opened them again, a tint of red covered his normally golden eyes. He slid his eyes sideways toward the woman that was a few feet from him. Her back was still turned toward him. She was pulling a kimono over her arms and about to shrug it onto her shoulders.

Kagome gasped when a strong hand rested on her bare shoulder. She instinctively pulled the front of the kimono together. Sesshoumaru moved in behind her, so close that she could feel the heat coming off of him. Her breathing picked up slightly as she tried desperately to remain calm.

"I'm glad you are safe, Kagome." He whispered softly to her. Kagome's eyes slid closed.

"I'm glad you came for me." She said softly to him.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his free arm around her stomach and pulled her into him. When she was secure against his body he wrapped his other arm across her chest, and pulling her in tightly. He rested his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes. The pair just stood silently together. So many unspoken words were said in those peaceful moments. Kagome released her grip on her kimono, rested her hands on Sesshoumaru's arms, and leaned her head into his.

"We should be going." He said hesitantly after a while, and slowly released her from his grasp.


	22. Reunion

**Reunion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were the first to land on the outskirts of the village. His youki cloud dissipated when they were set firmly on solid ground. The others were not far behind them. Just as everyone landed Sesshoumaru's ears twitched from a familiar sound. Just as he began to turn his head he saw Kagome already turning to face the on comers. How was it that she had known they were coming? She had not been facing the village. She had been talking with Sango at the time. Something was not right. Something had happened to his alpha while being held captive by the fire elemental. She still seemed to be the same person; just...more aware.

Shippou was the first one to reach them. The boy jumped at his adoptive mother nearly knocking her down. She giggled loudly at the boys enthusiasm. He had grown so much since the first time she had met him. He was as tall as a five year old human child now, and she could no longer hold him in her arms. Things had changed so much from when she had first stumbled down the well. She held him tightly to her, thinking of so many fond memories of the young kit. When they finally released each other, Rin stepped forward and gave the miko a warm hearted hug. Kagome smiled at Rin and took her hand. The two woman smiled softly at one another for a few moments before Rin moved her eyes past the miko to the hanyou that stood behind her. Rin turned to her guardian, and bowed to him. He nodded his head to her quietly, and her eyes flashed back to Inuyasha briefly. Seeing the unspoken question he darted his eyes sideways quickly in a manner that told the girl to go ahead. Rin released Kagome's hand, and made her way to the man she wished to see. Sango and Miroku had made their way up the hill to the village, and Sesshoumaru turned to look at the other couple briefly before heading toward the village themselves.

When they entered the village, Kagome noticed the odd collection of occupants. She smiled as a young half demon rushed past them, followed by a pair of human children, apparently engaged in a game of tag. The village was small, but open and friendly. The demons, humans, and hanyou's all lived here side by side in peace and acceptance. Many of the villagers nodded their heads respectfully toward Lord Sesshoumaru, and he nodded back very magnanimously.

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru. I see you found the miko. Can I bring your pack anything at the hut?" A small hanyou woman asked with great excitement.

"Would you bring a meal for the miko?" He asked gently.

"Right away my lord." She said before turning and running off with her thin tail flicking behind her, the little tuft of hair at the end flicking like a flag.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the hut that had been provided to the pack. It wasn't very big, but was very accommodating to their group. The fire pit was warm and the kettle was sitting nearby. Kagome untied the fabric satchel that she had taken from the cave, then untethered the fire pike from her back, and set them down in a corner of the main room. She could see their was one other room attached to the main room, which was unusual for a hut that was not the headman's. She slid the door open to look in. It was just another room. Nothing out of the ordinary, so she slid the door shut again. Quite opulent for such a small village. Now that she though about it, most of the homes in this odd little village were very nice. Just then a knock was heard at the door, and the screen slid open. The hanyou woman from before stood with a tray of food in her arms. She bowed and entered quickly. She set the tray down by the fire pit and set about making some tea with the kettle.

"Yuri, would you ask your father to come to me when he is available?" Sesshoumaru asked the young girl.

"Hai, my lord." She bowed her head. "Is there anything else?"

"Some spare bedding for the miko." He added. "Place it in the other room with a warmer."

The girl nodded and left the hut. Kagome could hear the girl trotting up the street away from the hut. She looked at Sesshoumaru who simply guided her to the food tray. She took the hint and sat down to eat. She sat quietly ate for a few minutes before her curiosity got the better of her.

"So, what kind of village is this." She said before taking another bite of rice.

"This village has been here for many years. As you can see it is a village of both youkai and ningen. They live together peacefully, as do the many hanyou that come from both living together." He explained breezily.

"They live pretty good for such an odd grouping." She noted.

"Yes, they do. Many of the youkai here have very valuable skills and they make a good profit from their talents. As do many of the humans."

"I would have thought that a village like this would offend your youkai sensibilities." She said bluntly before she could even bite her tongue.

He eyed her carefully for a moment. It was obvious to him that his attempts to quell her fears had not been very successful. Kagome still thought that he despised humans. He looked down and thought carefully about how he should respond. Nothing came to mind, much to his chagrin. So, he could only say what was simplest.

"No, I find the village very pleasant." He said honestly. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

She had wished for a while now that his heart had changed, and maybe, just maybe, it has. She smiled at him, and he ever so lightly smiled back. At that moment a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Come." Sesshoumaru said, his face going neutral and turning his gaze toward the doorway.

The door slid open and a tall dark haired man stood before them both. He had his arms tucked into his jacket, pointed ears slipped out from under the sheets of dark silky hair. His dark blue eyes turned on Kagome, and he offered her a broad fanged smile. The man entered the main room and sat beside the fire, near to the western lord.

"Thank you for coming, Oushiriidaa-sama." Sesshoumaru inclined his head toward the large youkai, who nodded in return.

"How may I assist you Sesshoumaru-sama?" He asked.

"I would like to stay in your village for a little while longer." He stated without any pretenses.

"Of course you may stay." He said with a wide grin. "Your pack is most welcome in my village. The boys have enjoyed playing with the young kit, and your young human woman is very much favored by many of the young men in the village as well." Sesshoumaru stiffened in his seat. His eyes flashed red momentarily, before he calmed himself.

"Do not worry my lord, the men are smart enough to keep a respectable distance from your ward. No one wishes to incur your wrath." He said laughingly, and with a wide grin that seemed to be ever present on his face. "She is treated most respectfully as any hime should be. They have my wrath to be concerned for as well don't forget."

The dark hair youkai chuckled in a deep husky laugh. Kagome smiled with her chopsticks resting on her lips. The youkai turned his attentions to Kagome again, causing her to yip softly at his stern gaze. His dark blue eyes studied her carefully, and slowly. When he had thoroughly looked her over, he turned his eyes back to the inu-youkai.

"She is quite the beauty my lord. I can see why you were so keen to get her back. Very powerful too. An excellent choice." Sesshoumaru hissed at Oushiriidaa, who quickly stopped talking.

As if timed, a knock came from the door again. It slid open and the same girl from before came in with a futon, blankets, and a metal warmer. It all overwhelmed her small frame, but she handled it all with ease. The girl slid the door shut behind her and made her way into the room. Kagome jumped up and grabbed the blankets and the warmer from her grasp. The girls tail lashed around in a silent protest, but Kagome flatly ignored it, and walked toward the separate room. She set down the blankets and the warmer. Yuri set down the futon and began to arrange things carefully. She then turned toward the warmer, and opened the metal top. She grabbed some wood from the other room and began to build a small fire inside the belly of the little stove. When she finished, she quickly left the hut without a word. When Kagome came back into the other room Sesshoumaru was alone again. She sat down beside him again, and took up her tea.

"So, can I assume that he is the head of this village?" She asked.

"Yes." He turned his eyes to her. "He has been chieftain here for about two hundred years now."

"So, long?" Kagome asked.

"He has made this village prosper. He is a great leader, as his name implies."

"A bull youkai." She said while sipping at her tea.

"Yes, how did you know. He is daiyoukai like I. His human form is flawless."

"It is." She agreed. "I could tell by the way he smelled." Kagome said with her eyes sliding sideways to look at the inu-youkai lord.

"By the way he smelled?" He asked with growing interest. "How did he smell?"

"Like meat." She said with a small grin curling the corner of her mouth.

Sesshoumaru blinked at her a couple of times. He was stunned for a few moments. He didn't know what to say. It was such a strange thing. Her senses were so much stronger. This would change the game completely, he thought to himself.

"Come with me." He said while standing.

She calmly complied to his request, and the two left the hut together. He led her on a walk through the village. They stopped and talked with many people as they walked through small streets, and out of town. He led her down the hill a little ways before they stopped. The sun was beginning to set and the oranges and reds of the setting sun were kissing the ground. Kagome looked around at the trees and grasses. The snow was almost completely gone except for a little that lingered at the higher elevations. That's when it struck her.

"How long have I been gone?" She asked somewhat panicked.

"The moon has cycled once since you were taken." He said calmly without looking at her.

"Almost a month." Her voice was breathy, and thick with the shock.

She stared off over the trees that sat in the valley below them. She couldn't believe it had been so long. It felt like a couple of weeks at most. How had so much time past without her knowing?

"You were gone for too long, Kagome." He finally said, turning his eyes to hers. "You seemed to be close to the elemental that kidnapped you?"

"He wasn't really a bad guy. He never hurt me." She said with her head down. "He wanted to end his life, and be with his family. His son and wife had been taken from him, and it tore him apart inside."

"I see." Sesshoumaru said.

"His son was still an infant when he was killed." She turned and faced him directly. "It devastated him, and his sorrow compelled him to a desperate act." The two stood silent for a moment. "I don't know if I could handle it if I lost my child." Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Did he tell you anything important while you were with him?"

"Nothing about Naraku or the jewel." She started.

"There is something else though." He pushed.

"I don't know what it all means though." She said in a somewhat panicky voice.

"What did he tell you, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru turned to face her.

"On the morning of the battle, he told me that when things were finished to go south.

He said to find a youkai in the forests to the south, Dai ichi fukuro."

"Why did he tell you to find this youkai?" Sesshoumaru's expression grew puzzled.

"He wouldn't tell me. He just said that I had to find him. That this youkai would know why he sent me." She rubbed her hands together nervously.

Sesshoumaru could feel the swell of emotion that was building in her, and wished to ease her pain. He moved close to her, took her around the waist, and pulled her into him. Kagome took a deep breath in, and the strong smell of the youkai lord filled her senses. How she longed to be with him, and to stay by his side. She could now understand why the little dark haired girl all those years ago refused to leave his side. They stayed together for a while before he leaned away from her. He took up a handful of her hair and lifted it to his nose. He inhaled gently and wrinkled his nose.

"You need a bath, miko." He said with a sour expression. "You smell like sulfur and ash."


	23. Hot Spring Confessions

**Hot Spring Confessions**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Spring was settling over the small mountain top village. The pack had rested at the village for about a week now, and everyone seemed contented except for one. Sesshoumaru was not his usual stoic self, and one by one, each member of his pack was beginning to worry. He never left Kagome's side and appeared to be anxious, at least by Sesshoumaru standards. He would escort her everywhere she went. Although, the miko did find it flattering in it's way; she was starting to become really concerned over his behavior. She thought certain that there was something that he wished to talk to her about, but that it was difficult for him. The idea always made her giggle. To think that the great inu-youkai, Lord Sesshoumaru, was uncertain about anything was a humorous thought all by itself.

The afternoon had drifted by peacefully and Kagome was sitting quietly at the crest of the villages hill, looking at the field of newly emerging grasses. Sesshoumaru stood no more then a few yards away, keeping watch over her. As she had in days before she motioned for the silent lord to join her. On most occasions the pair sat quietly, but today she had something to say.

"This is such a beautiful village." She started.

"Hn." Was all he offered in response.

"Everyone seems to really like it here." She turned her gaze on him, and he simply nodded his agreement. "Rin and Inuyasha seem very happy here. Shippou also seems well pleased with village life here."

"It's a peaceful place." He finally spoke up.

"It is." She smiled and turned her eyes back to the field below them. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Hn." His eyes drifting in her direction.

"I want to go home." She said without looking at him. "Tomorrow."

She turned to look at him; waiting for his answer. He looked at her silently contemplating her request, then turned away again.

"I have to go see my mother." She argued.

"I will escort you myself." He finally confessed. "I would not keep you from your family. All you need do is ask, and I will make it so."

"Thank you." She grinned with her hands clutched to her heart. "Oh. One more thing."

"You have but to ask." His tone encouraging her.

"I want to go to the hot springs tonight. One more dip before I go home."

"Very well." Although his face remained neutral, he couldn't help but smile to himself at how child like she could be at times.

Later that night the pack sat around the common room of their accommodations, finishing their dinners. The village had graciously provided ample food and drink for the entire group during their stay. Kagome always had a larger portion then the rest, and she rightly suspected that Sesshoumaru had something to do with it. He was so concerned for her after her kidnapping. It was honestly very endearing to her, how concerned he was for her well being. When dinner was taken away and the fires set for the night, Kagome rose from her seat. No one really paid much attention until she stood in front of Sesshoumaru and extended her hand to him. With a nod and without accepting her hand he rose from his own seat and the two left the hut together. Everyone watched carefully as they left, but didn't say a word until Inuyasha gave the all clear that they were out of ear shot. Then the hut was a buzz with talking, gossiping, and conspiring.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked through the cool night air, as they made their way to the hot spring that lies at the edge of the village. It was surrounded with large rocks as most of them were, but the villagers had built a few small structures to accommodate bathers. A bench to sit on, and couple of huts for privacy while changing. Very much like a hot spring resort back home she thought laughingly. Just without the large hotel to go with it, or the gorgeous companion. Kagome slipped into the hot water with a sigh. The heat felt so good on her sore muscles. It didn't take long for her to relax. Then Sesshoumaru's voice drifted over to her.

"Kagome." He asked softly.

"Hn." She replied lazily to him.

"Could I join you?" He said firmly, although he truly felt timid about asking.

Kagome was shocked at first. He had never been like this before. He had stayed close, but he always respected her privacy. She knew that he had no issue with baring himself to anyone. She very distinctly remembered a time when she had stumbled upon him at a hot spring before, and he was boldly unembarrassed. After all, what did he have to be ashamed of.

"Sure." She said bravely as she turned to face the rocks at the back of the spring.

It didn't take long for him to upset the waters of the hot spring, and indicate his presence. Kagome turned around slowly to face him. Her cheeks flushed lightly when she saw him sitting across from her. His bare skin brilliant in the moon light. Heat surged through her whole body, suddenly making her feel a little faint. The miko sat back on a rock to steady herself. The pair sat in awkward silence for a while before Kagome got bored, and pulled her hair over her shoulder to start washing it. She closed her eyes and tried to focus. As she did this she could smell the sulfur of the hot spring, the fresh grasses on the hill, the fires of the village huts, the wet dirt just beyond the rocks, and him. She opened her eyes again and looked at Sesshoumaru more closely. He was deep in thought on the other side of the spring, and not very aware of her studying him. She inched a little closer to him, and closed her eyes again. She could smell him better now. She could hear his heart pounding wildly in his chest, the blood pumping furiously through his veins, and even his slow steady breathing. It was his scent that attracted her though. She could smell the anxiety on him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." He lifted his gaze to her. "Is something bothering you?"

"How do you mean?" He inquired.

"You seem anxious. Is everything all right?" She asked again.

"There is something that has plagued my thoughts." He confessed to her surprise.

"Can I help?"

"Perhaps." His eyes lit slightly, and he moved closer to her with something concealed in his hands.

"There is something that I have been wanting to discuss with you. Something that I wanted to say since the day you were taken." Sesshoumaru seemed so serious all of a sudden, and Kagome was taken back by his behavior.

"On the day you were taken I had followed you into the forest. There was something that I wanted to discuss with you." He looked down at his hands. "Something that I desired to give to you."

"I wish for you to accept this." He held out his hands to her, and she took the offering. "This is a token for you. A token that expresses my wish to court you Lady Kagome."

Kagome's eyes went wide with shock at his confession. She looked down at her hands to the gift he had given her. When she uncurled her fingers she was surprised to see a beautiful dagger resting in her hands. The sheath and hilt were a beautiful blue and purple threaded design. She ran her fingers over the carefully crafted weapon. The thread work was silk, and the guard was silver. She draw out the dagger half way to inspect the blade, that shown in the moon light. It was obvious this dagger was no simple gift. The quality and craftsmanship reflected his feelings. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully; gauging every scent, every expression, every movement she made as she looked over his courting gift.

"Is my courtship acceptable to you?" He asked when he felt she was amiable to the idea.

Kagome looked up from the dagger that she clutched tightly in her hands. She smiled warmly at him, then her look turned more serious.

"I am human, my Lord." She said morosely. "I would disgrace your lineage."

"There is no disgrace in one such as you." He tilted her face to look him in the eyes. "I have chosen, and I am pleased with my choice. Your humanity is not a question."

"Are you certain?" She barely got the words out before his lips were pressed against hers.

"So, is that a yes?" Sesshoumaru whispered after releasing her from the kiss.

Kagome nodded her consent with a smile. He moved his hand over her cheek and brushed his fingers through her hair. A faint smile was present on his lips. Kagome set the dagger aside and settled down into the water again. Sesshoumaru merely looked over her with a satisfied expression on his face. That's when it hit her. The scent of excitement. It was coming from Sesshoumaru. The anxiety that was previously so thick in the air had been replaced, by excitement, even arousal. Kagome immediately ignited with a burning in her blood. She felt wild, and aroused as well. Her eyes drifted to the inu-youkai lord. His face was calm and neutral, but his scent was full of desire and need. She moved closer to him, her instincts leading her forward.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." She said sweetly. "You seem excited."

"Hn." His eyes rested on her, as she shifted closer still.

Suddenly, Kagome pushed forward quickly, catching the youkai lord off guard. She was directly in front of him, her eyes brilliant with wildness. A wicked looking smile was brushed across her lips. The miko set her hands on his chest, and pressed her breast against him. He looked down at her, shocked at her odd behavior. In his many years he had not heard of a human female behaving this way.

"Your excited, my lord." She whispered softly to him. "Dare I say, desirous of me." She looked up intently at him, her mouth slightly open, and her tongue edging her upper lip.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the miko, a puzzled look on his face. His youkai blood began to boil with his desire. He took her by both arms and pushed her back slightly. They stared at each other for the briefest moment until they succumbed to their immediate desires. Sesshoumaru pulled the miko into his strong embrace, their lips and tongues finding each others in a frenzied maul. Kagome dug her nails into his back, and he growled in response. When he growled she pushed away suddenly, and backed away from her suitor. Kagome looked up as she rubbed the back of her hand over her open mouth. Sesshoumaru stared at her questioningly. Her eyes blinked hard before she looked up at him. A self satisfied smile was present beneath her hand.

"I'm sorry about that." She stuttered. "I don't know what came over me."

Sesshoumaru came closer to her again, and took her in his arms. He held her tightly to him in silence. He could feel her heart pounding, and the blood pumping violently throughout her body. There was something happening with his miko, and he had to find out. He decided right then, after visiting her home, they would proceed south to find this youkai that the elemental had instructed her to see.

The following morning, the pack left the village that sat quietly on top of the hill. Many of the pack members were sad to leave, but promised they would return. They flew south toward Kaede's village. With the clear skies and warming weather, travel by flight was much easier then when they had left in pursuit of the stolen miko. It took them two days of flying to make it back to the little village that would one day become a metropolis of modern times. Sesshoumaru and Kagome immediately left for the well when they landed that afternoon. Inuyasha and Rin watched as the two disappeared down the well together.

"I am so happy for those two." Rin said when the youki of the well dissipated.

"What?" Inuyasha said sleepily.

"Nothing." She laughed at him. "Come. I'll make you a Ramen."

"O'kay." He yelled excitedly.

A/N: I hope this chapter isn't to crazy and scattered. I wrote this today and only proofed it once. I had to get a few things into this chapter, but I hope it reads ok. Also, Sesshoumaru is a bit OOC in this one. I think it works because I feel that people (or demons) that don't know how to express their emotions can be a bit clumsy about it, and aren't very good at it either. I don't think that he would be very good at expressing his feelings. Let me know what you think. I hope it works.


	24. Home?

**Home?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru and Kagome softly touched down at the bottom of the well in modern times. The youkai lord lifted them both from the well simultaneously. When they reached the top of the stairs to the well house, Kagome stopped and pressed her ear against the doorway. Sesshoumaru watched her carefully as she listened. Satisfied that the shrine was empty Kagome pushed to door open allowing the world to filter into the small building. The sun engulfed the woman making it appear that she had a bright yellow aura surrounding her. The miko stood straight and upright for a few moments, then quickly trotted out of the old structure. The inu-youkai prince followed behind her. He stopped when the priestess stopped abruptly and bent over slightly. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand, her eyes squinted, and she turned toward Sesshoumaru.

"Oh my." She bellowed. "That smell is awful."

Sesshoumaru's brow lifted lightly at her odd comment.

"Can't you smell that?" She asked him with a sense of distress in her voice.

"There are many smells in your era, Kagome." He replied calmly.

"It smells like car exhaust." She said. "We have never been able to smell car exhaust at the shrine. We are up above the streets at the shrine."

"It smells the same to me." He told her, trying to be reassuring.

"Really? I can't believe this is what you smell all the time. How can you stand to be here with me?" She said as she turned again, and headed toward the house.

The pair walked toward the house together. The miko covering her face from the offensive smell, and the youkai lord close behind her with a pensive expression on his face. The two made their way across the court yard toward the family home. As usual the youkai's senses were actively at work, taking in everything about his surroundings. He also paid close attention to his intended mate, that was a few short steps ahead of him. As he watched her closely, he could see slight movements in her body that seemed out of the ordinary for her. The miko had improved in every way over the last year that they had joined forces, but this was different. Although what she did was familiar to him, he had never seen _her_ do it before. It was out of place, and he had many questions regarding this new behavior, and answers would be coming soon.

When Kagome stepped across the threshold of her family home she stopped and her gaze drifted up. Sesshoumaru watched her, his own senses reaching toward the upper floor of the home. Sure enough their was someone upstairs. He searched for the scent of the person above them as Kagome made her way to the stairs. As she climbed the steps she called out.

"Mama, I'm home."

It was indeed her mother upstairs. Sesshoumaru raised a slender brow questioningly, while falling in step behind the modern day priestess. Her mother was moving toward them, and met them as they reached the top of the stair case. The two women embraced, and her mother began to cry. Kagome consoled her mother until she was calm enough to release the young woman.

"Kagome, I was so worried about you. You haven't come home for so long." She sobbed.

"Sorry, mama. I was kidnapped..." Kagome said in a half way humorous tone. "again."

"My dear child. When will you learn to stay out of harms way?" Her mother smiled blissfully, then turned her eyes on the daiyoukai. "I thought your new friend would do a better job of keeping you safe."

"My apologies, mam." Sesshoumaru replied respectfully.

"Oh, mama, it's not his fault. I was the one that went off on my own. He has been great. He was the one that came to save me." Kagome smiled widely at her suitor.

"Thank you for bringing her back safe and sound." She nodded to him thankfully.

"So, do you have plans while you are here. I just got a call from your friends this morning. They are in town again for a long weekend."

"Really, that's perfect timing." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru and back at her mother.

Her mother eyed the two suspiciously. Kagome told her mother that she had some news for the whole family, and that she would like to tell everyone at once. Her mother agreed to call everyone together while the couple showered and changed for the evening. With a kiss on her daughters forehead she went down stairs, and Kagome with a sly smile made her way to the bathroom. While Kagome showered Sesshoumaru sat quietly in her room. He set is armor and weapons down, and sat on her bed. His arms folded across his chest, and deep in thought. So deep in thought that he didn't even notice Kagome enter the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her, and her hair dripping. When she stood in front of him he finally looked up at her, and his eyes widened when he saw her state of 'dress.'

The miko stood looking down at him with the corner of her mouth curled in a mischievous smile. Sesshoumaru relaxed his arms slightly, and Kagome caressed her hand over his face. He released a low rumbling growl of satisfaction. Kagome's face turned soft as she leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The youkai lord slowly closed his eyes while pushing his fingers into her dampened hair. He pulled her close to him as they kissed, then wrapped an arm around her leg, and set her on his lap with a slight tug. The miko snaked her arms around his neck and indulged in twisting her fingers through his silky hair. Sesshoumaru pulled her gently toward him, his tugs implying his needing. Kagome's hand fell to his chest and pushed inside his kimono. Her hand moving up over his shoulder; pushing the silk off of his shoulder and down his arm. Kagome turned in his lap, and straddled him with a hand on each of his shoulders. Sesshoumaru's hands slid to her hips, along with her towel. The daiyoukai leaned in and began kissing her neck. She let her head lull back, allowing him greater access to her neck. Sesshoumaru gently nipped at her neck, and made his was to the edge of her jaw. A low growl escaped Kagome's lips, and Sesshoumaru paused with surprise.

"Kagome." Her mother's voice carried up the stairs to their ears, and they both froze in their spot.

Kagome almost went limp in his arms as she let out a great sigh of disappointment. Sesshoumaru leaned in and gave her a warm kiss at the base of her sternum. So painfully close to her breasts that she sighed again, a mix of pleasure and disappointment this time.

"Everyone is ready when you are." Her mother continued.

"Thanks mom." She said roughly before looking at the youkai lord with a look of dismay.

She then gave a soft smile, pulled her towel straight, then stepped back and off of her betrothed. With nothing more said, Sesshoumaru left for his turn in the shower and Kagome slowly got herself dressed. She took her time trying to decide on the perfect outfit. When she finally made her decision and was dress, she left to go down stairs knowing that Sesshoumaru would know where to find her. He wouldn't be long. She could tell that he was already in her room, and she could hear the ruffling of clothes. When Kagome made it into the family kitchen, everyone was seated at the dining table, and they all looked up at her expectantly. She looked at her grandfather who had a big smile on his face, and then to Sota. He was no longer a boy but a young man. In that moment she realized how much things had changed, and how much time had gone by since her journeys to the past had begun. Her little brother was in high school and he was so smart. She was so proud of him. Kagome smiled at her little brother with a fondness for the boy that only a sister would have.

Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, then smiled. The couple sat down together at the table and began to tell the miko's family about their news. Her grandfather was shocked to begin with. Sota thought it was the coolest thing ever, and their mother was so happy she began to cry. The family talked and laughed together for a while after the news of the couples intentions were announced. When the evening came Kagome called her friends, and made arrangements to meet up with them.

The pair left the house together later that night. The cool spring air was crisp and inviting. Kagome had pulled on a sweater before leaving the house. By the time they had reached the bottom of the shrine steps she had taken it back off. Sesshoumaru had asked if she would be cold, and she replied that she didn't feel cold at all. He noted her adjustment to the temperature and left it alone. They walked together on the street, side by side. Kagome wondered ideally if youkai ever held hands. The truth was she wondered if youkai could fall in love, or was it more animalistic. A survival of the fittest sort of thing. A strong male finding the strongest female. Her mind wondered as they walked down the street silently. The couple drifted along, Kagome not noticing the stares, and the turned heads. Her thoughts continued on the same lines until his hand taking hers stopped her minds queries. She looked down at his hand in hers and then up to his face. He turned his eyes on her, their eyes met, and he gave a small smile. She smiled back, and they continued to the coffee house where they had gone last time they met with her friends.

Everyone was already inside and waiting for them. Including Hojo. There were hugs all around before they sat down. Sesshoumaru sat close to Kagome, remembering the young man's declaration the last time. However, he grinned self-satisfactorily to himself, knowing that as he had stated previously, the best man had won. They had agreed earlier that it would be for Kagome to declare their intentions to her friends, and so he remained close to her but did not give any sign of their relationship. Kagome was pulled aside by one of the friends, he could not remember which was which. They were talking together with the boy, one of the other girls joined them, leaving him with the remaining friend. If he remembered correctly this one was called Eri. She pushed herself closer to Sesshoumaru, her eyes glued to him, and a sly smile on her lips. Sensing her intensions he edged away from the girl, but she moved closer still. Kagome had not made their courtship known just yet, and he saw this going badly. Eri crossed her arms behind her back, then leaned forward while her eyes remained on his face.

"So, tell me Sesshoumaru, how are things with you and Kagome? I see you two still hang out together."

"Things are as they should be." He replied solemnly.

"Well, if that's not an ambiguous answer I don't know what is." She smirked. "So, if Kagome isn't interested in you would you consider..."

Kagome was suddenly standing in front of Sesshoumaru with her head slightly down, and her arms spread wide to keep Eri from him. A growl developed deep in her throat, threatening the other female to stay back. Realizing what was happening Sesshoumaru stepped in quickly. He grabbed a hold of Kagome. One arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist, and pinning her arms to her side. Kagome struggled slightly, and he leaned in close to her.

"Their is no need to worry, koi." He whispered in her ear. He looked up at the shocked faces staring at them and raised his voice for all to hear.

"Maybe now is a good time to tell them, my darling."

Kagome relaxed in his arms and he let her go slowly. Making sure she wouldn't lung at her own friend. When he felt certain she was calm, he let her go completely. It was then that everyone sat down at the couches and listened intently to what had to be said. Her three friends sat on the edge of their seats with anticipation for what they had already figured out by Sesshoumaru's words. When their courtship was announced officially her friends squealed with delight, and mauled her with hugs and congratulations. Immediately, Eri apologized for 'putting the moves on Sesshoumaru' like she did, and the two friends smiled and laughed about it. The couple stayed a little while longer, then saying their fair wells left for the shrine again.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent the night at the shrine that night. Kagome barely slept knowing that he was just feet away from her, and yet so far from her grasp. It was a long troubled night for the miko, later she figured that she would have to learn to deal with it. When she finally settled on that she was able to fall asleep, but Sesshoumaru was a bit more preoccupied. Especially, after their afternoon together in her room. Although brief as it was, it was enough to occupy his mind for the majority of the night.

On the following morning they had left the house with errands in mind for the day. They needed fresh supplies and they had planned a stop at the tea shop. Their errand took just a few hours to complete and they were back at the shrine preparing to leave. Kagome's mother protested the quick departure, but gave in quickly to her daughters will. All under the condition that she return soon for another visit. Kagome promised to return after they found this other youkai that she had to talk with. Her mother happily agreed. She gave her oldest child a tight hug and a kiss on the forehead before letting her go. The older woman gave the daiyoukai a firm look that implied her stern request to keep her one and only daughter safe. Sesshoumaru obliged her with a silent nod of affirmation. With that the couple left for the past again.

A/N: So, I finally got another chapter out. Sorry you guys, all I can say is August happened. I would like to send a huge thank you for the two nominations in the second quarter go round. I'm honored by your considerations. This chapter is a bit boring I think, but there are a few important tidbits. The real stuff is about to come. I'm really excited about this next portion of the story. It's going to get really interesting. At least I hope it is. Enjoy everyone.


	25. South Bound

**South Bound**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Small Lemons ahead!

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned from the future with fresh provisions the group was ready to leave, except for Inuyasha and Rin. The two could not be found, and had apparently been gone all day. Miroku said that he was certain he had seen the two leave the village together, possibly headed toward the forest. Sesshoumaru gave a disapproving growl, and Kagome placed her hand on his arm. The youkai lord and miko decided to head into the forest to look for them together. After they had entered the forest Kagome slyly slipped her hand into Sesshoumaru's. He gave her hand a little squeeze, and smiled down at her. The couple slowed their pace, taking time to enjoy each others company and time alone. Kagome turned her face skyward slightly and took a deep breath in.

"It's good to be back." She smiled at him. "It smells better, and it's quieter too."

"Um." Sesshoumaru agreed as he looked up as well.

"Where do you think those two got off to?" She asked nonchalantly.

"What are they doing alone?" He growled.

"Are you worried?" She teased.

"If he lays a finger..." He started.

"I wouldn't worry about Inuyasha." She giggled. "He's pretty dense when it comes to those sort of things."

Sesshoumaru looked Kagome in the eye, and saw the truthfulness in them. The pair had been vaguely following the scent of the missing couple. They wound through the trees, lazily making their way toward the field that they knew was coming up. When they finally made it to the edge of the field they saw the girl and the hanyou. The two were sitting together under a tree; _kissing_.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru roared.

"Inuyasha, sit boy." Kagome yelled.

The hanyou hit the ground with a resounding thud, and Rin screamed in surprise. The miko and daiyoukai ran forward together. Sesshoumaru pulled Rin to her feet, and pushed her behind him. Kagome stood over Inuyasha her hands on her hips, and glaring down at him. Inuyasha's foot twitched a couple of times before he pulled himself out of his indentation in the earth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, don't be angry." Rin pleaded, trying to get around the irate lord.

When Inuyasha was able to regain his senses he stumbled over to brother and hit the ground with his knee's, then lowered his head to his hands in a deep bow. Sesshoumaru looked shocked at his half brother, and the humility that he displayed. Even Kagome was stunned at his transformed behavior. A little smile cracked her lips as she watched him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I love her." He insisted. "I ask your permission to court Rin."

Sesshoumaru stepped back, and his mouth actually gapped open. He couldn't believe his ears. Was it possible that his immature, strong headed brother had finally...grown up. All because of Rin. That was absurd, he thought. To think that one woman would make such a difference. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned to his betrothed then reconsidered his previous thought. Looking at the raven haired miko he thought how much he had changed, and all because of her, and the sweet girl at his elbow. Kagome's eyes turned to Sesshoumaru. Noticing his gaze on her, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. The inu-youkai relaxed, his ward slipped around him, and knelt beside the man she loved. Her hand was smoothing over his back in reassurance, and he lifted his eyes to his brother. Sesshoumaru looked him hanyou brother in the eyes, regaining his stern look. He carefully examined his brother, studying his scent and his expression.

"Inuyasha come with me." He finally said, and Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

In an instant the two brothers leapt away into the forest. The two women left behind just stood watching them leave. However, in a split second before leaving, the youkai lord eyed his mate-to-be with a look that told her what he wanted. Kagome turned to Rin, and gave her a smile and a sigh. Rin walked over to the miko and gave a concerned smile.

"So, do you love him?" Kagome asked bluntly, but in an unconcerned way.

"Yes, I do." The young woman said with true conviction.

Kagome looked at the young brown haired woman. She could hear the truth in her voice, see the truth in her posture, and smell the truth in her scent. Kagome smiled and patted the girl on the shoulder.

Sesshoumaru leapt through the branches of the trees, Inuyasha was following closely behind him. The silent lord finally stopped on a high branch in a tall tree. He looked up at the nearby mountain. The stoic lord folded his arms when his brother landed beside him. Neither spoke, and Inuyasha crouched on the branch waiting for his brother to speak first. Beads of sweat built on the hanyou's brow. The longer he waited the worse he felt, but he was determined to make his brother understand that he truely loved Rin. As the daiyoukai turned to face his brother, the hanyou stood straight to look him in the eye.

"You say you love her." Sesshoumaru said sternly.

"Yes. I do love her." He replied fervently.

"How can I trust you with Rin, after Kikyo and Kagome?" Inuyasha's expression grew grim.

"It's different with Rin." He began, and his expression turned thoughtful. "Kikyo opened my heart the way Rin did for you. I loved Kagome too, but she taught me how to accept someones love. Rin, though, she makes everything right. I want to protect her, and love her, and I will do anything to make her happy."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and thought about his brothers words. He hated to admit it, but Inuyasha's words were very profound. For a half wit, half breed that is. Rin was a special girl, he knew that from the moment he had met her. Rin was a lot like Kagome, but had a softer way of doing things. It was Kagome's take charge attitude that made her an alpha female, and in turn a very alluring quality to him.

"Very well, I consent." He finally agreed.

Inuyasha's eyes brightened at his brothers words. He was honestly amazed that his brother had agreed to the courtship.

"But," The hanyou's face fell immediately. "If you hurt her in anyway, you will regret the day you were born. Understood!"

"Hai."

The brother took to the tree tops again, heading back to the women they left behind. The women were looking up as the two men descended together. Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome as he floated down, she gave him a very subtle nod, and he returned it to her along with a little smirk.

Inuyasha immediately told Rin that her guardian agreed. The new couple embraced each other, then Rin ran to Sesshoumaru, and gave him a big hug then a kiss on his cheek. Sesshoumaru and Kagome turned away, starting their walk back to the village. As they reentered the forest Kagome tucked in close to her lord and he looked down at her.

"Your pretty sexy when you come flying out of the air like that." She smirked mischievously and walked away.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forcefully into him. When she hit his chest she gave a playful giggle, and reached back to grab his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her middle, and squeezed her tight to him. He leaned into her ear, and gave it a lick then a nibble.

"There is a hot spring nearby." He whispered. "We don't have to leave until tomorrow."

Kagome smiled at his suggestion. In the next moment the youkai lord was flying them through the air. When they landed at the hot spring Kagome smirked at Sesshoumaru then stepped back, and turned around. With a disappointed frown Sesshoumaru turned his back to the miko and began to strip his clothing. Unfortunately for him, it took him longer to remove his armor and clothing. Because of this unfortunate handicap Kagome made it into the hot spring first. The daiyoukai was disappointed that he didn't make it in first as he heard the water splash and slosh and lap against the rocks. When he turned to enter the spring he could not see Kagome. Sesshoumaru slowly entered the spring looking for the feisty woman. The youkai extended his senses looking for the miko. That's when he found something, but not raiki. He could sense youki on the top of the large rock that created the far wall of the spring. It was faint and fluctuating erratically. He was just about to pounce on the source when Kagome leapt from the rock above. At first he was surprised to see her, then the shock of the naked woman flying for him set in, and he caught her just in time. She was laughing hysterically, cradled in the arms of the youkai lord. When the shock wore off he looked down at her, and with an evil grin tossed her into the air. She flew up with her arms and legs kicking, laughing wildly, and landed in the water with a large splash. Without giving her time to recover he lunged and pulled her below. Under the water he pulled her into him. She struggled in vein to get herself free, but the lord would not release her. Only when one of his hands found her breast did she finally stop struggling and relaxed. The two floated to the surface and took deep breathes. Kagome relaxed into his embrace as his lips found her nipple. She moaned her pleasure softly to him, his arms snaking around her. Her back arched when he nipped the erect peak, then he turned his attention to the other breast. Kagome moaned as she laced her fingers into his hair. She threaded them through the long lengths, then pushed her palms down his back. Sesshoumaru moved one hand down her back, over her hip, around her firm, and to her core. The miko gasped excitedly when his fingers made contact. When he pushed his fingers inside her she moaned louder than before, and dug her nails into his back. Sesshoumaru gave a low rumbling growl that vibrated through her and the water around them. He slowly worked at her, building her ecstasy steadily. Suddenly, without warning she froze and gave a frustrated sigh. Surprised at her behavior Sesshoumaru stopped to look at her. She was looking up to the sky with an angry expression. That's when he caught on to what had upset her.

"That figures." She growled.

Sesshoumaru kept her close to him, but backed off of their play. Just in time to, as a large pink ball came floating over the tree line.

"Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippou yelled down at them.

The couple sunk into the water in disappointment. Shippou floated down to the edge of the spring, and with a pop transformed. The kitsune crouched down by the water, and stared intently at the miko. Kagome could sense that the kit had something on his mind. She gave him a little nod, and he got up and started walking toward the village. Kagome pushed away from the daiyoukai, and started wading for the edge. Sesshoumaru caught her wrist with one hand, her hip with the other, and pulled her back toward him. He rubbed his lips over her shoulder softly, as he took in her scent.

"Kagome, it's time." He whispered. "I wish to mark you as my intended mate."

He kissed and nipped the soft flesh at the crook of her neck. Kagome gave a smile, them leapt from his grasp. When she landed on the shore, she was crouching down, balancing on the balls of her feet and one hand. Her kimono was clutched in her other hand, held to her chest, and a playful grin teasing the youkai lord across from her.

"If you want to mark me, you will have to catch me." She said firmly. "But, for now I need to take care of Shippou."

Without waiting for the inu-youkai to reply she stood and swept on her kimono, then followed after the kitsune that had left before her. Just as she disappeared into the forest she waved her arm in the air.

"You better head back soon, Sesshoumaru-sama."

The youkai lord stood in the hot spring staring at the woman he intended to make his. In an instant his frustration level rose, he wanted her so much. Each time he found himself so close, they have been interrupted. The western lords frustration was growing, as was the pain in his groin. He made his way out of the spring, pulled on his kimono and hakama, and tied his obi. Carrying his armor and weapons he begrudgingly made his way back to the village.

Kagome caught up with her kit easily. When she came along side of him she ruffled his rust colored hair. The boy walked along quietly for a while, still deep in thought. Shippou kept his eyes down when he finally started talking.

"Are you going to become Sesshoumaru-sama's mate?"

"I don't know yet." She smiled. "Would you be upset?"

"No." He said honestly. "I would miss you though."

"If we accepted each other, do you think I would leave you?" She asked.

"You would want to start your life together, and you wouldn't want an orphaned kitsune stopping you." He said sadly.

"Shippou, you have never stopped me from anything. Sesshoumaru-sama would have to understand that you are _my_ kit, and _I_ chose to take you in. You are part of my life." The kit brightened slightly at her reassurance, knowing she would back it up.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something." The kit eyed her carefully.

"Sure Shippou, what is it?"

"The test at the kitsune school is starting soon, and I would like to go." Kagome smiled happily.

"Of course you can go." She set her hand on top of his head.

"I didn't want you to be upset that I wasn't going south with you guys." He grinned up at her.

"Don't be silly, Shippou." She took up one of his hands. "You have to train to be a strong kitsune, and I can't teach you these things." Shippou squeezed her hand. "Go, have fun, and become a strong youkai."

Eventually, everyone made it back to the village. Shippou told everyone of his plans, and the whole pack supported his decision. It would be a week before he had to leave, so he would stay and help Kaiede until it was time. The rest of the pack would be leaving the following morning to head south. Sesshoumaru had sent Jaken to gather some information ahead of time, and from what he found, it was estimated that the trip would take around three weeks. With that time table in mind that would bring everyone back together around the same time. That night the pack made preparations to set out first thing in the morning.

Early the next morning everyone gathered at the south edge of village. Kagome clung to her kit. A part of her was sad that he was leaving to train on his own, but knew it was the best thing for him. He had to learn to be a fox youkai. With her new fire pike strapped across her back she left Shippou behind and joined the rest of the pack that was patiently waiting for her to join them. The human's all waved as they started their next journey together. The youkai and hanyou simply looked forward, not expressing any emotion as usual. Before long the pack was out of sight of the village, and south bound.


	26. Advances

**Advances**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

The pack had been traveling for a couple of days, and the days were getting warmer. On the third days travel they decided to stop in the afternoon near a small lake. Inuyasha and Rin set out to catch some fish, while Miroku and Sango set up the camp. Kagome wondered into the nearby forest without saying a word. Sesshoumaru let her go, trusting that she would be fine.

Kagome set out looking for herbs and anything else she thought would be useful. Her search took her deeper into the forest, and she found herself next to a river. Kagome sat down on the river bank, and dipped her feet into the cool water. The miko set the plants and flowers she had collected onto her lap, and began sorting them. As she worked she kicked her feet playfully in the water. The sun beat down on her back making the cool water that much more enjoyable. When she couldn't sort her pile of vegetation anymore she leaned back on her palms, and began to sun herself.

Suddenly, Kagome jumped back from the river, drawing the blade that Sesshoumaru had gifted her. She stood crouched in a defensive stance with the blade in front of her body, and her eyes locked on a line of trees on the opposite bank.

"Show yourself." She demanded.

"My, you _are_ the observant one." A voice came from behind one of trees the miko was intent on.

A youkai eased out from behind the large tree. He was humanoid except for a long brown tail that flicked behind him. He was large and muscular, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. Brilliant white fangs pressed passed his lips as he smiled. He wore a black hakama and a deep green kimono, with a brown fur across his shoulders. The strange youkai had a handsome face, and an alert expression. Kagome watched him cautiously as he came closer to the rivers edge. She could sense that he was not threatening, and relaxed herself slightly. His tail flipped agreeably, and he leapt across the river easily.

"You are a very striking creature." He complimented.

Kagome set the blade forward to halt him, and he put up his hands in mock surrender.

"Not what I was expecting." He smiled.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked in a demanding tone.

"I sensed a demoness nearby and came to investigate." He admitted smoothly.

"Who are you?" The miko was confused.

"Forgive my rudeness." He bowed with one arm across his waist. "I am Touhi, of the southern panther tribe."

Kagome blinked in awe, his manners were pleasing, and quite unexpected. When he stood straight again, he smiled again, and tilted his head playfully.

"Who may I ask are you?" Touhi asked cheerfully.

"Oh. My name is Kagome."

"And were do you reside?" He continued.

"Oh, well..."

Just then Sesshoumaru flew out of the sky and landed between the two. He threw up his arms defensively, to keep Kagome behind him. The youkai lord gave the panther a low warning growl, and the stranger stepped back.

"What do you do here Touhi?" The inu-youkai asked.

"I was just talking with this pretty young one." He replied pleasantly.

"You should be moving on now." Sesshoumaru growled.

"But Kagome and I were just getting acquainted." He smiled at her over the daiyoukai's shoulder. "You know that I have been seeking a mate."

"She would not suit you, Touhi." Sesshoumaru was becoming angry at the panther.

"I think this demoness would suit me fine. She is very powerful." Touhi pressed.

"She is spoken for." Sesshoumaru set his hand on his sword, and bore his fangs.

"And yet she is unmarked. Which means she is available." Touhi set his hand to his blade.

Kagome stood behind the taller of the two males and blinked bewildered at their conversation. The two youkai seemed locked in a contest of intimidation. Kagome could smell the unspoken threats that hung in the air. Her eyes then fell on Sesshoumaru, as she noticed his muscles coil and tighten ever so slightly under the silk. Then they both sprang into the air. The clang of metal on metal rang out over head, as the two crossed swords. The duelists hung in the air momentarily as they tried to slash at each other with their blades. They floated back down to earth, and immediately sprung forward for another bout. The youkai clashed furiously with one another again, and again. Neither one was able to land a blow. To Kagome's surprise they were fairly evenly matched, but she could see that her lord had the upper hand.

Without warning blood flew through the air, just past Kagome's face, and Sesshoumaru let out a roar of pain before grabbing at his left arm. The miko gasped, and her eyes switched to the panther youkai. He had extended claws on his right hand, and blood dripped from the tips. A grin of satisfaction was on Touhi's lips as Sesshoumaru skidded to a halt in front of Kagome.

"She must be quite impressive if you will fight for her, Lord Sesshoumaru." The panther laughed out loud.

"She is the finest to be had." Sesshoumaru said as he stood straight, his back still to Kagome. "Which is far too good for you, Lord Touhi."

Sesshoumaru sprang forward again, and his opponent met him head on. The two continued their fight. Swords clashing, and claws ripping. The inu lord began to get the upper hand against the panther. The daiyoukai managed to slash Touhi several times with his claws, as well as a few cuts with his blade. Despite his wounds Touhi didn't seem to be tiring. The panther youkai continued to fight with as much vigor as when the duel began. Finally, Touhi jumped back from his combatant. The panther youkai built his youki, which he circulated around his body in thick waves. To Kagome's amazement, all of his wounds healed immediately. Touhi gave Sesshoumaru a mocking grin, then lunged forward again. Sesshoumaru stood his ground calmly as the panther barreled toward him. Just as Touhi was on him, the inu youkai side stepped him, and gave him a hard blow to the side of the head with his fist. Touhi went flying wildly to the left of the daiyoukai. Before he had flown far, Sesshoumaru lashed his acid whip toward the toppling youkai, catching him around the neck. With a hard jerk Touhi was slammed into the ground. Blood flew from his mouth when he impacted with the hard earth. Holding to the whip around his neck, he got to his feet quickly, but the acid burning the flesh around his throat was clouding his vision. Sesshoumaru jerked the whip again, and the panther hit the ground once more. With a quick flourish of his hand the whip released and disappeared. The panther youkai coughed, and spit blood at the ground. Before he could recover Sesshoumaru darted in low, and slashed up with his sword. Cutting Touhi across the chest. The bloody injured youkai stumbled back, and took up his blade again. The clang of swords crossing rang out again, but this time it was more ferocious. The inu lord was not letting up for a moment. Sesshoumaru swung repeatedly, and without mercy. Touhi blocked and countered until he would slip, and the daiyoukai took the opening to wound his opponent again.

They continued in this manner, each sustaining multiple injuries, until Touhi stumbled and fell to the ground. The blood lose and acid had taken it's toll finally, and he lost focus just long enough. Sesshoumaru stood over him with the tip of his Bakusaiga at the panthers throat. Kagome stood by, amazed and horrified at the events that had just transpired right before her eyes. Touhi looked up at the victor. Shame spread across his face, then he closed his eyes.

"To the victor goes the spoils." He said.

With a quick and deliberate thrust, Sesshoumaru removed the panther's head. He turned his eyes on Kagome, and slipped his sword back into his obi. Kagome blinked wide eyed as he approached her. Suddenly she began to tremble, and her unsteady hands reached out for him. Her fingers brushed over his chest, her eyes followed her hands as they swept over his arms. Then across his shoulders, up his neck, until her hands were holding his face. A tear slid down her cheek, and he brushed it away with his thumb. Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek with his hand. Kagome moved forward so quickly he didn't expect it. When her lips pressed against his, he relaxed, and wrapped her in his arms.


	27. Wise One

**Wise One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Kagome was still rattled by the brutal killing that had taken place a few days prior. She had never seen Sesshoumaru act so violently toward another. Sure he could be cruel and vicious, but this was different some how. He was so aggressive toward the panther youkai. He didn't even play with him, like he did with all his prey. Kagome had the feeling that it had everything to do with her. The panthers strange words had also plagued her.

'_She has not been marked..' _

'_Demoness.'_

She figured that's why Sesshoumaru was getting anxious about marking her. But, why he thought she was a demoness, she could not figure that one out. She was a priestess. A human priestess. There was no mistaking the different energies for anything but what they were. This whole thing was becoming really confusing. Sesshoumaru had been acting differently around her now. Heck, if she had to admit it, she would say that _she_ was acting differently herself. At times it seemed really strange and foreign, but at other times it felt completely natural. Like it was a missing part of her soul returned to her.

Sesshoumaru stuck close by her. Not letting her stray from his sight. He had been on edge since the encounter with the panther. It was like he was worried another youkai would come around and try the same thing. What ever _that_ was. Although most of the rest of the pack couldn't tell that the daiyoukai was upset, there _were_ two women that saw it clearly. One, the young woman he raised as his own. The other, the woman he loved and had chosen for his mate. Kagome was beginning to worry that she had done something wrong. That maybe she had encouraged the panther in some unknown way. She sat by the fire biting at her nails, staring deep into the flames. That's when she decided she had to talk with Sesshoumaru. With her thought in mind she bolted up, onto her feet, startling everyone in the camp. Kagome walked over to the youkai lord and extended her hand to him.

"Would you join me, my lord?" She asked softly, but firmly.

Sesshoumaru took the miko's hand and rose to his feet. After he stood they released their hold, and walked quietly from the camp. The couple walked into the forest, the daiyoukai following closely to the miko. Taking in her every move and scent, trying to gauge what could be bothering her. They finally made it to a small clearing that was out of earshot of the pack. A large tree had fallen in the glade, and that was were the miko took a seat. Sesshoumaru took his place beside her, and waited for her to speak. Kagome fidgeted for a while in her seat before deciding where she should start.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, did I do anything wrong?" She blurted out painfully.

"Hn." He was more confused by her question then her state.

"When the panther youkai approached me. Did I do anything wrong?"

"No." He stated firmly.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand youkai behavior, and I may have encouraged him in some way that I didn't realize was wrong. Please tell me." Her tone insisted that she had done something inappropriate.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru took her hands in his, and edged in closer. "You did nothing wrong. He was out of line."

"Are you sure?" She pleaded.

"Most certainly." He gave her hands a light squeeze.

"This all happened because I have not allowed you to mark me." Her eyes started to burn with held back tears.

"Nothing of the events of that day were your fault." He insisted. "It is mine."

"Hah." She mock laughed. "Tell me something. What is the significance of marking for youkai?"

Sesshoumaru drew in a deep breath, then released her hands and stood up. He walked a few steps away from her, and turned to face her again. She sat quietly waiting for his answer. Her large eyes awaiting his lips to speak. She was so beautiful sitting so demurely on the tree. A light hearted smile grew across his mouth, and she responded with a warm one of her own.

"When a female is marked by a male it is a way of them committing to one another." He began slowly. "It lets other males know that the female is no longer available for pursuit. That way they know to keep their distance."

"O'kay, so it's an engagement." She said, but Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. "It's like giving a girl a ring."

He still looked perplexed by her way of understanding. Sesshoumaru came back to her side and sat beside her once again. She turned in her seat to face him so that she could explain better the rituals of her time.

"In my time, when a man and a woman decide to get married. What you would call committing to one another, the man gives the woman a ring. This is a symbol of their love and their commitment to one another."

"It is also visual for other males to stay away." He filled in his understanding of the arrangement. "That would make sense, seeing how humans have such an underdeveloped sense of smell."

"Yes." Kagome agreed with a giggle.

"So, they serve the same purpose."

"It would appear that way." She added her assurance. "Which leads me to my next question."

"That would be..."

"How do you mark a female?" His expression grew whimsical, and she gave him a shy smile.

"Well, for inu-youkai, we mark twice." Kagome gave a quizzical look. "We first mark with scent. It's fairly simple and non invasive. Humans might call it cuddling. The male will add his own scent to the females by rubbing his scent over her skin. It's a lot more powerful then one might think."

"O'kay, and the second one?" Kagome was now more intrigued.

"The second mark is a little more...intensive." He looked away from her, almost feeling guilty in a way.

"Intensive? How?" She continued to push the subject.

"The second mark is a bite."

"That sounds too simple for you to be so concerned about me." She said, and he looked in her eyes again. "What else?"

"It is a bite, but it is a matter of combining our energy. The male bites into the female and they blend their youki together, so that they are a part of one another. Their scent and energy is then mixed together, and they have committed to each other."

"So, how would that work since I am a miko. Wouldn't we hurt each other?" Her question was justified.

"It's dangerous even between youkai." Her brow furrowed with her question, but she didn't have to ask it. "As long as we except each other it will be fine. There have been youkai that have been badly hurt when their chosen partner suddenly changed their mind. The reaction can be quite violent."

"Oh, who would have known that choosing a mate was so dangerous." She smirked.

"So, does that quell your fears?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said nervously, looking down at her hands. "So..."

"There is something else."

"Well, yes." She turned her face to look at him again. "You said that you wished to mark me."

"This is true." He said calmly.

"Tell me then." Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment. The tears were on the edge of her eyes. Ready to fall. He cupped her cheek in his hand and lifted her face to his slightly. He leaned in close to her. A breath away from her lips. She could feel the warmth of his breath tickling her lower lip playfully. The miko started to tremble slightly in his grip. He took up her face with both hands, and she closed her eyes.

"I love you, Kagome." He whispered softly.

Before she could respond his lips crashed into hers. A tear slipped pasted her tightly shut lids. It slid the short distance to the daiyoukai's hand. When the warmth hit his hand he wrapped his arms around her small frame, and pulled her into him. The kiss lasted a lifetime, but was as quick as a bat of the eye. When he pulled away to look at her face. Her eyes were dry and peaceful again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." His brow raised slightly. "I wish to be joined with you. If you will have me, you are free to mark me."

The inu-youkai lord looked surprised for once. Sesshoumaru hesitated briefly, to be sure that the miko was certain. There was absolutely not hesitation in any part of her being. He drew in close to her, nudging himself under her chin carefully. She put a hand on his shoulder giving him a gentle tug. Then he searched out her neck with his nose, and nuzzled himself against the soft flesh of her neck. Sesshoumaru reached up and pulled back the collar of her kimono, slipping it off her shoulder and down her arm. He brushes his cheek over her bared skin, then his lips softly grazed over her collar bone, and his nose follows all in one sweeping motion. The inu-youkai repeated this several times. Rubbing over her skin for a time that stood still for both of them. When his keen nose was satisfied with the results, he turned his attention to her shoulder, above the collar bone. A fleshy part that was easily accessible. It was soft and fragrant, meaty but tender, and his eyes bled red with the desire to mark this female as his very own. Sesshoumaru placed tender kisses over the spot he had chosen to mark. He gave a few tentative nips to test her reaction. Kagome sat firm and determined. Her scent was filled with love and it made him bolder. When he gave a more forceful nip at her shoulder she flinched slightly, but never bade him stop. Sesshoumaru slowly wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into him. His grip was firm to keep her still and close. His tongue licked over the spot that he had been testing. After a few soft strokes of his tongue he positioned himself to mark his chosen mate. He gingerly bit into her shoulder. Kagome gasped when his fangs penetrated her tender flesh. The daiyoukai gently pushed his youki against hers, looking for any signs of rejection. After a moment she relaxed in his arms, wrapping both arms around his neck and holding him close to her shoulder. She threaded her fingers into his silvery hair, giving a few gentle tugs from the new sensation she was experiencing. Her energy ebbed and flowed softly, allowing his own to flow into her. The feeling was erotic, and Kagome's scent filled with arousal. Sesshoumaru became more emboldened, and he tightened his hold on her. Kagome gasped again, but not out of pain or displeasure. The soft breathy gasp was sensual, and titillating. Kagome started to burn at her core, and her breaths became more aroused and needy. Their energies continued to mix, and meld together. The sensation of his fangs piercing her flesh was burning her from the inside. Sesshoumaru's nose could smell every bit of her need and desire that was steadily building within her. Likewise, she could sense his. When the mark was finished he slowly released her from his mouth, and gently lapped up the small amounts of blood that dripped from the small wound. The two looked at each other with heavy desire in their eyes. Sesshoumaru rubbed his thumb over the small puncture wounds on her shoulder. Kagome grabbed his hand and pressed her lips to the back of his hand.

"I am yours." She said with a contented smile.

"As I am yours." He confirmed for her.

Kagome eased her kimono back into place, and the two stood together. Sesshoumaru took Kagome by the hand, and walked them back to the camp together, hand in hand.

The last few days of their travel was done in a tranquil peace. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed close by one another, and were both more open about their intimate relationship. The whole pack was very surprised when the stoic lord openly took Kagome by the hand, and held it as they walked together on the road. In their hearts, everyone was happy for them. Sango more for Kagome, and Rin more for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha just thought it was good because it mellowed out his 'up tight' older brother.

When the pack had reached the southern forest it didn't take much to find the youkai they were sent to find. He didn't hide his whereabouts, and the pack was glad for it. Late in the afternoon the pack arrived at the large tree that was rumored to be the house of the old owl youkai. The tree stretched high into the air and was probably the biggest tree that any of them had ever seen. They all stood at the enormous base looking up into the large limbs that rose into the sky above them.

"Well, I guess we start climbing." Inuyasha said with a bit of trepidation.

Rin took up Kagome's old position on Inuyasha's back. Kagome took her new place at Sesshoumaru's side, and Sango and Miroku took their place with Kirara. The pack began to ascend the tree together. Inuyasha leapt carefully from limb to limb, while Sesshoumaru and Kirara drifted upward gracefully. As they neared the half way point Kagome spied a thick cluster of branches close to the trunk on the enormous tree. When she drew everyones attention to the anomaly, the group slowed to a cautious speed as they approached. As the group came closer to the odd grouping they could see that the branches twisted and wrapped on themselves to create what looked like a simple hut, high in the tree. Without warning a loud booming voice called down to them.

"Come in little ones."

Since no one felt any ill intention from the youkai that the voice belonged to, they proceeded inside. The branches did in fact create a home for the youkai. It was a lot more elaborate looking then any of them had first expected. The branches twisted and created multiple walls and rooms within the modest home. The group stood in the entry way of the unique dwelling. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had their noses hard at work to figure out the intensions of the youkai they were dealing with. After a short delay their host showed himself. The large youkai walked slowly out of one of the back rooms. He was covered in feathers. It looked like a coat of feathers over his shoulders. He was aged, and his left eye had been viciously removed many years before. It left behind a large angry scar across the whole left side of his otherwise soft face. The feathery youkai walked with a slight limp in his right leg, which he compensated for with a rather gnarled staff of worn wood. As he limped toward the group his hand swept in a circle to bid them come inside. Kagome was the first one to step forward, and the rest of the pack followed her example.

"So you are the priestess that Moeagaru told me about." The old youkai said, his voice hoarse with age.

"You know about me?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yes my dear. He did speak of you often." He gave a birdlike cackle as he answered.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, and stood by Kagome's side. He looked sternly at the old youkai. The aged male raised a bushy white eyebrow at the young princes actions. He knew full well that the young lord knew he was of no threat. The feathered male promptly ignored him, and hobbled into the large room that was just inside his entry way.

"Are you Dai ichi fukuro?" Kagome asked with a tender voice.

"I am." He smiled in a way that reminded the miko of her own grandfather.

"Do you know why he would tell me to find you?"

"Certainly." The old youkai sat down by the fire that burned softly in the center of the largest room. "I will tell you a story."

The pack's interest was quickly peaked by his need to tell a story so specifically to the miko. Everyone joined him around the fire. Each finding various worn cushions scattered around the room. Kagome and Sesshoumaru took the closest positions at the old ones right side.

"Would you mind grabbing that tea kettle by the window dear." He addressed Sango, and pointed with the end of his staff at a nearby window. "We will need a cup of tea for this tale."

Sango took up the kettle, quickly filled it, and set it on the fire to heat. The slayer then looked around to find enough cups to go around. While Sango was getting the cups she finally got a better vantage point of this strange youkai. He was quite large. Nearly double Lord Sesshoumaru's height, and almost twice as wide. Everyone looked like little children gathered around their elder for story time. Sango gave a little smirk at the humor in the situation, then brought the cups to the fire side. When everyone had a cup of tea the old youkai inhaled deeply then began his tale.

"This is the Legend of the three Inu Youkai." He began.

A/N: There has been a name change/correction for the old youkai. In the chapter Reunion I refer to him as Saisho no Fukuroo. I have found a better translation app to work with and found the proper wording for his name (The first owl). I will go back to the previous chapter mentioned and correct this. Thank you.


	28. Legend of the Three Inu Youkai

**Legend of the Three Inu Youkai**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_'At the beginning of time the world was formed, and our land was brought forth. The Gods and Goddesses began to bring life into the world. Creating every manner of life; both plant and animal alike. They created youkai; strong, noble creatures with extended life spans, and power enough to over take any foe they would encounter. One Goddess created the Inu Youkai; one white, one brown, and one black. She loved her creations above any other. Each one was different from the other. Having strengths and weaknesses each._

_ The white inu was the strongest of the three. He was fiercest in battle, and proud of his great stature. He would be the first to take a human form, having the strongest youki. Over time he had many children that continued his legacy of strength and pride. His ancestors came to rule the Western lands, and continue to do so to this day.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow lifted proudly at the telling of his ancestor. The young lord was indeed proud of his heritage.

_ 'However, the white Inu Youkai only mated with the strongest females he could find. His offspring were strong and ferocious warriors. They were practiced in the art of war, and diplomacy. This allowed his line to grow and prosper greatly, giving rise to a strong bloodline. Because of his decision to strengthen his bloodline he never found a true mate. He never settled happily, and never found love. He died at an old age, but he was alone.'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes became more thoughtful, and theold owl's eye rested on him softly.

_ 'The brown Inu Youkai was a playful and curious creature. This inu had no desire to learn warfare, to become strong, or transform. He was happiest at the side of the Goddess. They were always together. The two would play together and the small inu youkai was happy. The brown inu's grew smaller and more primal as his line progressed. The whimsical brown youkai continues to stay by the side of his Goddess to this very day. His extensive family took up their place at the side of man. Men do not know how close their faithful companions are to the youkai that they fear so much. The Goddess and the brown inu youkai look on his ancestors as noble in their duty. They chose to befriend another and protect them. Because of this his ancestors grew smaller, some what less intelligent, and sacrificed their life span to stay by the side of their masters. Each one of the brown inu's progeny continue to bear the strong desire to protect humans, and always remain in their service and by their side.'_

_ As for the black Inu Youkai, he was quite different from his brothers. Finding his own happiest was much harder. He devoted his time to study, and became highly intelligent. His physical strength did not compare to that of the white inu youkai, but he was menacing nonetheless. It took him longer to take on a human form, but was the only one capable of speaking while still in his true form. The black youkai spent year after year, decade after decade, learning everything he could. He often times spent time near humans, having a slight fondness for them. Then other times he would spend with his brother, the white inu, learning about battle tactics, warfare, and politics. He was cherished by his brother, and the white inu sought his counsel frequently. Such was his life. He traveled throughout the land for most of his life. There came a time that he thought about his future, and wondered about having children to continue his line. So, the black inu began to search the countryside in search of an appropriate mate. He saw how his brother had not mated with a life partner, and had many children with no love. He knew that was not the path for him. He looked to his younger brother, who had sacrificed his intelligence to become a simple beast, and knew that was definitely not the path for him. For more years then he could count, he searched for this mate that he could love and spend his eternity with, but she was never found. _

_ One day the black inu youkai had heard of a miko fighting a hoard of youkai to the south. The miko was said to be the strongest of her time, and devoted to cleansing the evil youkai from the land. Knowing the inevitable outcome of the struggle, he hurried to her location. As he ran across the sky he thought this might be the chance he was looking for. If this event occurred, he could use it to his advantage. When he came upon the scene it was everything that he had hoped. The miko was fighting with all her strength, and her reiki was almost at it's limits. He rushed forward knowing the time would come soon. Just then one of the large youkai caught the miko in it's massive jaws, and pushed high into the air. The miko was now desperate and charged her reiki. The black inu youkai charged his youki to strike. The instant he struck her barrier, a bright light enveloped them all, and in a moment a small round jewel forced itself from the miko's chest._

_ He had been successful. The black inu managed to leave his soul inside the sacred jewel. Within the jewel he knew that he would come into contact with many souls. Human and Youkai. Good and evil. Here he would wait until he found the perfect being to continue his legacy. He would wait inside the sacred jewel until he could find someone strong enough to impart his soul to._

_ This is the legend of the three Inu Youkai.'_

The old owl finished his tale and sat quietly sipping his tea. The entire group looked shocked, and confused. Surprisingly, the stoic lord looked the same. Kagome's brows knitted together, and she bit the end of her thumb. She was quiet and thoughtful for several minutes before resting the palms of her hands on her thighs. She drew in a calm steady breath, and blew it out just as steady, as she closed her eyes. The owl took note, and his one eye peeked over his tea cup at her curiously.

"So, it's this tale that I was suppose to hear?" Kagome asked, and a slight nod was his answer. "Because of the sacred jewel?"

"The jewel is merely the catalyst."

"A catalyst? So, does that mean this concerns the youkai in the story?" She questioned the old youkai with a sound of confusion deep in her voice.

"Yes." The owls scarred face lifted in a smile.

Kagome looked at her lap again. Her mind working to put the pieces together. Everyone looked at one another, except Sesshoumaru. His eyes remained locked on his betrothed. After a little while she started to move her lips, but didn't speak out. She continued speaking to herself in this manner while everyone watched with a questioning look, and the elder watched with a grin of satisfaction. When Kagome had spent a few minutes sorting through her thoughts she must have come to a conclusion, and a shocking one at that. Her eyes went wide and she gasped lightly. The elder quirked a bushy eyebrow at her as their eyes connected. He could see the questions in her eyes. His scarred face softened in a fatherly way, and he nodded to her.

"I'm the one he chose." She stated, and he nodded a yes to her. "Because of the jewel. He found me because of the jewel."

"Yes. The black inu youkai remained in the jewel as it passed from youkai to youkai, and human to human until he found a suitable successor to pass his legacy to."

"Is this why Moeagaru kidnapped me?" Her voice began to shake.

"Yes. He had watched you from afar for a long time. To determine if you were the one, he took you. To test your will and your heart. It was the duty of his people." He explained calmly.

"The duty of his people?" Kagome was confused by his statement.

"Indeed." He began with another sip of tea. "The black inu lord was a fire wielder, and protected the fire elementals. Before his soul was taken into the sacred jewel he charged Moeagaru's people with the task of seeking out his heir, and preparing them to receive the legacy of their lord."

Kagome's eyes blinked repeatedly with the shock, and her eyes darted wildly around the room. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and every one of her senses was going crazy. Her breathes began to quicken and she felt light headed.

"When Moeagaru confirmed that you were the heir he began the process." Kagome's eyes darted to the old youkai. "He had a herbal tea that would bring any youkai senses to the surface. Once these instincts begin to emerge there is no stopping it, as long as you are the true heir."

Kagome's breathing quickened again as the owl youkai continued. Sesshoumaru moved closer to the miko, but she paid him no mind. Her eyes started to burn and her skin sparked with youki. She could now see the strange aura that fluctuated and rolled off the old youkai. His eye, and his energy were directed at her. She could feel her body reacting to the energy he emitted, but no one else was effected.

"Moeagaru taught you to wield the fire within you." Kagome shook her head in denial as her eyes began to turn red. "He had fulfilled his duty honorably. He had found the heir, and began your release. Now you sit before me with the truth ringing in your ears, and his legacy welling within you."

The owl rolled one last strong wave of energy off of him, and as it hit Kagome she let out a scream. The rest of the pack jumped when the miko yelled out, and youki began to seep out of her. The miko's eyes were blood red through and through. Her heart was racing and her breathing was fast and labored. Then she felt a second heart beat within her chest. It silhouetted her own. The hearts beat one after the other, their rhythm growing closer and closer together. Kagome clutched her chest, then bent over herself, and her body began to shake violently. Everyone was starting to panic, except for the old owl. Even Sesshoumaru was starting to look visibly shaken by the miko's distressed state. He moved along side his mate to be, and slowly put a hand on her back to comfort her.

The instant his hand made contact, a shock wave of youki exploded from the miko. The power pushed everyone back, and Sesshoumaru shielded his eyes. The owl youkai remained seated, and watched as the black inu emerged before him. As the youki swelled a large presence filled the room, and pushed it's energy against everyone. Suddenly, the outside wall exploded, and the large presence was gone. Along with the miko. Once they had recovered, everyone jumped up and stood beside the gapping hole in the wall and looked out trying to find their friend. Sesshoumaru stood behind the others looking into the distance. He could see her, but his shock kept him still. A large gently hand set down on his shoulder, and the inu prince looked up at the old youkai that now stood beside him.

"Go to her my boy." His voice was soft and silent.

Without a word, Sesshoumaru leapt from the large tree. As he flew through the air he transformed to his true form. The large white inu youkai hit the ground with a thud, and took off at a run.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been playing with an Ulquihime story. Enjoy everyone. I hope you like.


End file.
